


BTS Boys Next Door

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 66,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I was so excited to finally get to join the School for the Arts. I had worked so hard and saved every bit of money I could so I finally get to fulfill my dream.  I was ready to leave my pitiful past behind, and become the person I always dreamt that I was meant to be.  But I was in for quite a shock and surprise when an amazingly gorgeous man turned out to be my roommate.  And even more amazing was that all of his friends and neighbors turned out to be just as hot as he was.  That year changed everything; when I met the seven men who changed my life forever in ways I didn't think possible.





	1. Chapter 1

I was so ready to be off of my butt. Five hours by bus, and another one by taxi, I couldn't wait to get out and stretch.  I couldn't believe this day was finally here.  Most students in college came right out of high school, but that wasn't exactly an option for me.  I had been working side jobs all through high school, and working full time and more since I graduated.  I was now finally able to go to college after saving every single penny.  Thankfully, my foster mom was kind enough to let me stay with her until I was able to save up enough for all the years I would need to attend, as well as paying up for room and board.  And now, I was finally going to get to see my dream of attending Central School for the Arts.  I loved to sing.  It was one of the few things that made me feel truly happy.   When I auditioned for the school, I was so nervous, but thankfully, they saw how hard I had worked and I was accepted for their vocal program.  It was a huge honor, because it was really a smaller school, and they focused on a smaller group of students to really train them well.  My thoughts were interrupted as the taxi pulled up in front of the college dorms.  I thanked the taxi driver as I unloaded my luggage and grabbed my paperwork.  The dorm apartments looked nice from the outside.  It was really a different looking set up.  The buildings were all in units of four. There was a fence around them and a path in the middle, between two sets of duplexes. In the center, there was a little yard on each side.  So it would be myself and my roommate, whom I had yet to meet, and then there was an apartment connected to us with two more people.  That same layout was in the one across from us in our unit.  I heard that the duplexes had a door inside them to connect the two, so if you really think about it, I was in a way, going to have 3 roommates.  I just hope I got along with them.  I considered myself pretty easy to get along with.  I had to be, after being bounced around orphanages and foster homes my whole life.  I walked up to the door and unlocked it, feeling so anxious.  No one was there, but there was certainly enough stuff thrown around.  Whoever my roommate was, she wasn't very clean.  I made my way to the bedroom with the door wide open, and empty.  I went through my things and started to put away all my clothes in the closet and provided dresser.  It was literally everything I owned.   I decided to take a shower and get clean after a long day of travel before trying to get a good night's sleep to prepare myself for the days to come.  I walked to the bathroom in my towel with my shower supplies and started to take a nice, warm shower.  It felt so good, rinsing off all the stress and worries from my past and now being able to focus on my future.  I hummed to myself in the shower until I swear I heard the door shut.  I guess my roommate was home now, making me slightly nervous.  I turned off the water and wrung out my hair as much as I could.  I opened the shower curtain just in time to have the bathroom door open.  My eyes went wide and I gasped as I saw an oustanding looking man standing only feet away from me.  I reached for my towel quickly and held it up, feeling myself turn beet red. 

"Oh shit!!! Sorry!" He smiled as he turned back outside and shut the door behind him.  I wanted to die of embarrassment.  I can't believe my roommate's friend or probably boyfriend just saw me naked.  I squatted down and covered my face.

"Ohhhhh kill me." I muttered.  The first time a guy sees me naked, it wasn't even someone I was going to sleep with.  I had huge self-confidence issues with my body, and this made me want to stay in there the rest of the day.

"Dude, I just walked in on your roommate naked!!" I heard from the other side of the door, making me want to scream in embarrassment.  I stood up and wrapped the towel tightly around myself.  I then realized I didn't bring my clothes in with me.  Shit.  I heard a muffled sound from far away, unable to make out the second voice.  I sighed as I gathered my courage and opened the door.  As I walked out he gave me a huge grin, making me feel like I had no towel on at all.

"Hey, I am sorry about that.  I didn't know anyone was in there." he said, unable to stop grinning, and sounding like he was holding back a laugh.

"It's ok.  I didn't lock the door.  My fault." I said quietly, barely able to look him in the face.  I shuffled by him and down the hallway until I almost ran smack dab into another good looking guy.  He was tall with almost white blonde hair pushed back off of his forhead.  He smiled at me big, creating deep dimples in his round cheeks.  I smiled a little quick smile before I slipped into my room and shut the door behind me.  I was so mortified.  He was probably laughing at me after seeing how horrible my naked body looked.  I always worked so hard to try to lose weight, but no matter what I did, I seemed to have too many curves for my liking that I just couldn't get to go away.   I quickly dressed in some long shorts and a t-shirt before swallowing and making my way out of my room and into the living room.  The first guy, who had light brown hair that fell over his forehead, big brown eyes, and a smile to make you weak at the knees, stood up and walked over to me. 

"Hey, I'm Taehyung, but everyone calls me V."  he smiled, opening his hand.  I gave him a shy smile and shook his hand, his long slender fingers wrapping around mine. 

"It's nice to meet you." I said quietly. 

"What a way to meet your next door neighbor, huh?" he laughed, shaking his head.

"You live next door?" I asked, wiping my damp palms on my shorts. 

"Yeah, I live in the one connected to you.  You will proabably meet my roommate in a few.  He was getting out of the shower too, which is why I came over here." he laughed again. 

"I haven't met my roommate yet.  Do you know where she is?" I asked, looking around.  He looked at me a little funny and gave me a big grin.

"Sure, I will introduce you to her.  Hey, Namjoon!  Your roommate wants to meet you!" he smiled, shouting back down the hallway behind me.  I turned around to see the dimpled guy come walking out of the other room, all smiles.  No fucking way.

"Hey, I guess uh...I guess we are roommates.  It's nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand.  I stood there for a moment, my eyes wide.

"What?  You?" I asked, my mouth hanging open.

"Yeah.  I know there were some dorms that were co-ed. I never expected to be in one though." he smiled.  I gently took his hand as he shook mine firmly. 

"I didn't know I signed up for one!" I said, still in shock.

"I think they had an overflow and had to do some more co-ed than they were supposed to.  I mean if it makes you uncomfortable, you can always try to get them to move you, but I heard they were full." he shrugged.

"Oh.  I mean, I guess this is ok.  I just um...nevermind." I replied, shaking my head, feeling myself flush. 

"You guys have a girl over already?" I heard a voice say from behind me.  I turned around and I swear I felt my heart stop.  Holy shit.

_________  
_________  
Love it!!

 


	2. Chapter 2

The man standing there had very dark hair, almost black.  He had big round eyes and the cutest smile I had ever seen in my life.  There was another one standing next to him with bright red hair, and one of those eye popping smiles, and a cute little button nose. 

"No guys, this is my roommate." Namjoon grinned.

"Roommate?!  Jesus!  A chick?" the red head asked.

"Jimin, calm yourself.  You would never survive having a female roommate, or she would never survive you I should say." Namjoon replied.

"I'm Jungkook by the way.  I live here next door with Taehyung." the dark haired one said, smiling.  I nodded and looked back and forth between all four of them.  I felt like I was going to get dizzy, just looking at all the hotness.

"I live across from you here with my roommate Hoseok, but we call him J-hope, or Hobi.  He is on his way over in a second, he was just finishing up dinner." Jimin said, smiling.  It was like a cue and the door opened to reveal three more insanely handsome men.  Did I fall into some weird twilight zone where everyone was insanely good looking?  No, that couldn't be because that would mean I would have to be good looking, and I was a far cry from it.

"Hobi, come introduce yourself to Namjoon's new roommate."  Jimin said, waving over the one with the big smile and blondish brown hair.

"Where is he?" he asked, looking around.

"SHE is right here." Jimin grinned.

"She?!" he asked, looking at me, wide eyed.

"Yep, she." Jimin responded.

"Lucky!!  Hey, I'm J-hope by the way." he smiled, shaking my hand.  The other two walked over slowly.  One had full lips, light brown hair and kind eyes.  I found out his name was Jin.  And his roommate had very dark eyes, and a more stern face, but when he smiled, it made me feel warm and tingly.  He had platinum blonde hair, with an almost mint tint to it.  His name was Yoongi, but they told me his nickname was Suga.  I felt so completely overwhelmed looking around at these seven hot guys.  I felt like I was on pins and needles, feeling very jumpy.

"So, what program are you in?" Jin asked, sitting on the couch.  I sat in the chair across the room, crossing my legs.

"WAIT! Don't say, let us guess!" V said, grinning.

"Ok, I'm guessing dance....ballet?" Jin asked, looking at me.  I felt naked when they stared at me the way he was.  Was he making fun of me?  I obviously didn't look like I was a dancer.

"You don't really look like street or hip hop." Jimin said biting his lip.

"I am not in dance." I replied, crossing my arms.  This was making me feel pretty shitty.

"You play in instrument?" Namjoon asked.  I shook my head, feeling less and less capable.

"So you are a singer." Jungkook said, giving me a small smile.  I nodded and felt my face flush again.

"Awesome!  Several of us are double majors." Taehyung replied.

"I look forward to seeing what you can do." Jimin said, raising his eyebrows.  It made me feel naked again as I looked down, trying not to make eye contact.

"You are easily embarrassed, aren't you?" Yoongi asked, giving me a slight smirk. That was the first time he had spoken, and his voice was enough to give me chills all over. I bit my lip slightly as I made the mistake of looking in his direction. 

"I guess so." I said, fairly quietly.

"That is gonna be a fun button to push!" Taehyung grinned.

"Don't torture my roommate, V." Namjoon said, giving him a sideways glance and a half smile.

"Are you much of a partier?" J-hope asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Not really.  I mean, I never have really been to any." I said, shrugging.

"Oh honey, you are in college now.  That is gonna have to change." Jin said, grinning. 

"So does that mean you are against orgys?"  Jimin laughed.  I looked up at him, my eyes wide.  I felt my heart leap into my throat, as I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"Jesus, are you guys trying to scare her away?" Jungkook asked, looking at me, shaking his head.

"Don't listen to that horndog.  We have never had any orgys so there is nothing to worry about." Namjoon said, giving Jimin a look.  Jimin stifled a giggle as he shrugged at me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Tayehung asked, looking at me cautiously.

"No...no boyfriend." I said, offering a soft smile. 

"Yeah none of us have a girlfriend, well any real ones." Jin replied.

"I have a question for you guys.  Where can you go to practice?" I asked, looking from face to face.

"There are practice studios at school you can use, but they are on a first come first serve basis.  So unless you are in the same class as the person already using it or at least in the same major, you can forget using it.  Other than that, we will use our little courtyard here for dance practice.  Vocal...eh it's wherever you can pretty much find." Namjoon explained. 

"Ok, thank you." I replied.  He smiled at me and nodded.  Over the next couple of hours I more sat and observed this group of guys that seemed too good looking to be real, before excusing myself to go to my room for the night.  As I shut the door, I could hear them immediately start talking about me, making me red in the face.  I put my headphones on and climed in to bed, turning off the lamp beside my bed.  This was the strangest start to my college experience.  Little did I know it was going to get a whole lot stranger.

___________  
___________  
They are so beautiful

 


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the strangeness of the day,  I actually had a very restful night of sleep.  I gathered my things and as I walked in the house, V and Rapmon were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. 

"Good morning!" V beamed, his little boxy smile making my stomach flutter. I hated feeling like this.  I wanted to be able to feel more like myself but they made me so nervous and fluttery.   It made me even more nervous to think about being in the same major and possibly having to work with them.  The rest of the guys walked in, smiling and cracking jokes.  I walked by them, grabbing a banana and sitting on the barstool next to the island.

"You can come out here, you know.  We won't bite unless you ask us to." Jimin teased as they settled in the living room.  I flushed and nodded as I stood up and walked into the living room.  I sat on the far end of the living room floor, crossing my legs.

"You really are very shy, aren't you?" Jin asked, giving me a warm smile, making me feel slightly more at ease.

"Yes and no.  I just think it's a habit I developed as a kid when I meet new people. " I said, shrugging.  I looked around the room at all the other faces, feeling my heart race. 

"Usually the people we hang around aren't really shy, so sorry if we come on kind of strong." J-hope winked.  I gave him a quick little nod, feeling my heart go crazy.  I had to distract myself so I picked my banana up and peeled it.  As I took I bite, I looked up to see everyone looking at me, making me feel self-conscious.  I hid my mouth behind my hand as I chewed, wondering if I had something on my face.

"We were thinking about having a small party tonight, if that is ok with you." Namjoon asked, looking at me, almost cautiously.

"You don't have to ask me.  You were here first anyway.  I can stay out of the way tonight, no problem." I shrugged, taking another bite.

"No, silly.  We are asking you because a, you live here and we wanted to make sure it wasn't going to bother you, and b, you are invited of course.  How weird would that be if you weren't invited to a party at your own place." Taehyung laughed.  I nodded and gave him a small smile.  They started talking about plans for tonight, as I felt a little nervous.  I stood up and threw out my banana peel and headed to my room.  I thought it might be a good idea to check out the studios today, before class actually started tomorrow.  I slipped on some shoes and grabbed my bag, and quietly made it out of the door.   It was only a short walk to the school and when I arrived, I felt so overwhelmed.  There were two huge dance studios separated by a glass wall.  There were a couple students practicing street dance on one side and a handful of ballet students on the other side.  Another part of the school boasted practice and vocal rooms, and then there were rooms for instrumental practice.  It was much smaller than I expected, so there was no real place to disappear to, and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous in the pit of my stomach.  I decided to take the opportunity to doing some vocal warm ups and then some singing to prepare me for tomorrow.  As hard as I tried, I couldn't seem to get the thought of my hot neighbors and roommates out of my head.  I was still mortified thinking about how V had already seen me naked.  I hope he didn't get a good look.  I tried to forget about it as I finished doing a little more practice before leaving the vocal area.  After wandering around for a while I headed back to the dorms.  As I walked in, I was greeted by silence.  I let out a sigh of relief and headed to my room to relax for a while.  I put on some headphones and layed back on my bed, trying to zone out and calm my nerves.  I hummed and sang along quietly to my music as I closed my eyes and let myself be carried away by the beautiful melodies and lyrics.  After a while I decided I better be nice and see if they needed help setting up this party thing they had planned.  As I left my room, I immediately heard music going in the living room.  As I walked out I saw at least two dozen bottles of liquor on the counter in the kitchen and stacks of cups.

"You think it's enough?" Jimin asked, giving me a big smile. 

"I really wouldn't know.  I hope so!" I said, shrugging.

"You don't drink?" he asked, looking at me funny.

"I'm not against it.  I just never really had much opportunity.  All I did was work and sleep.  I've had an occasional beer or glass of wine, but that's it." I replied, looking through all the bottles.

"Damn! We will mix you up some good stuff tonight, don't worry." he winked, heading over and grabbing a cup.

"Got the ice!" Jungkook said, carrying in two large bags of ice over his shoulders, his biceps flexed.  I couldn't help but bite my lip and stare, until he caught my eye and gave me a smile.  I quickly looked away and looked around at the liquor again.

"Perfect timing." Yoongi said, walking in with a few people.  It was barely evening, so I guess they got their parties started earlier than most.  I sat on the couch as Jimin handed me a cup full of something that smelled fruity.  It tasted fantastic, making me open my eyes wide.

"This is great!  Thanks, Jimin." I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it.  I thought I would start you out with some of the fruitier stuff instead of the hard stuff.  A lot of that can be an aquired taste.  But, if you are up for it, we can have you try shots later." he grinned.  I nodded and took another few sips of the drink.  I sat there quietly while I watched more and more people filter in.  After a while, Jimin waved me over to the bar, grinning big.  I got up and felt a slight rush to my head, before shaking it and walking over to the kitchen.  I saw about eight different shot glasses lined up on the bar, as he pointed at them.

"Ok, Taehyung and I set up a row of different liquors for you to try." Jimin said over the music.  I tried them all one by one, some tasting great, others tasting like shit.  I could feel my head feeling slightly light and I couldn't help but grin.

"You are tipsy, I think." V laughed, looking me in the eye.  I shrugged and grinned as I asked Jimin for another fruity drink.  He just laughed and poured me another, shaking his head.  As I went to grab the drink I heard a voice shout out something  I had not heard in years.

"Noona?"

___________  
___________  
*sigh*

 


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly spun around and let out a squeal of delight as the tall boy with broad shoulders ran over and grabbed me in a tight embrace, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Noona!! Oh my God!! It is so good to see you! I have missed you so much!" he said, putting me down and rocking me back and forth, still in his arms.

"You know her?"Namjoon asked, walking up, pointing to me.

"Yugyeom! Are you a student here?" I asked, putting my hands on his face. My God, he had matured so much in the four years since I had seen him.

"Yeah, I am in year two now. You made it here! I am so happy for you! Both of our dreams are coming true, just like we used to say!" He said excitedly.

"How do you two know each other?" Jimin asked, looking back and forth between us. Yugyeom looked at me, hesitating to speak.

"We were in several of the same foster homes and orphanages growing up. He is my little "brother", though I can't call you little anymore!" I said, giving him the biggest smile. Oh, I had missed him so much. That was the hardest part about being in so many homes. You formed bonds with the other kids there, and sometimes when they would get adopted or you got sent to separate homes, you would miss them so much, never knowing if you would see them again.

"Wait, what?" V asked, looking at me.

"How do you know them?" Yugyeom asked, looking around at most of the guys who were standing around.

"Namjoon is my roommate." I said, smiling at Rapmonster.

"What? No. No way, absolutely not." Yugyeom said, his smile disappearing quickly.

"Relax, man. As my roommate, she is strictly off limits, simply even if it is to avoid awkwardness later on." Namjoon answered, giving Yugyeom a pat on the back. Yugyeom looked back at Namjoon suspiciously and narrowed his eyes.

"Noona, don't you let them try anything on you. That is if...." he trailed off. I opened my eyes wide and shook my head fast.

"Yugyeom hush." I said, starting to laugh. The last thing I wanted was for Yugyeom to broadcast to everyone that I was a virgin, at his last knowledge.

"Well I fell out of the boat." he grinned. I smacked his arm as my mouth dropped open.

"Since when?!" I asked, teasing and poking at him.

"Since my first week here. It's college, Noona. What do you expect?"He giggled. Ugh, thinking about my little Yugyoem grown up made me sad for a moment, but so proud to see that he was able to accomplish his dream.

"Yeah, well, I am still firmly on board." I sighed. I had wanted to lose my virginity for the longest time, but when all you do is work non stop and you don't have any friends to hang out with or go out with, it makes it kind of hard, especially when you look like I do.

"You both are confusing the shit out of me." V said, shaking his head. Yugyeom laughed as he gave me another hug and squeezed me, shaking me back and forth.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" I asked, putting my hand on his cheek.

"I missed you too, Noona. When I moved, I found a spot that looked similar to the one we used to go to all the time, and I would pretend you were there with me, and I would just talk to you." he said, giving me a soft smile. Oh, that made my heart ache. It almost made me want to cry, but that had to be from the drinking. I hated to cry more than anything, and I would do absolutely anything to keep from crying. We went and sat on the couch for a long while, catching up on all the missed time over the last four years.

"So, you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked elbowing him.

"No, I don't have time for one with my double major." He answered shrugging.

"And you are off the boat. You just picked a random person or what?" I asked.

"Hahah Noona. Not exactly. I have a few friends that I hook up with, but really it's more for stress relief." He smiled. He had grown up so much.

"And was it everything you imagined?" I asked, swallowing. I had a feeling that it was all built up in my head, and not what everyone makes it out to be.

"Oh my God, so much better! I mean with some people it is better than others, but you will not want to stop once you start." He grinned. Well shit, there went my theory.

"I kind of want to, but I just feel so nervous. And I feel idiotic talking to my younger brother about this. " I said.

"Anyone catch your eye so far?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? Every single one of my neighbors are extremely hot!" I answered, picking at my nails. Yugyeom put his hand over mine and smiled.

"Still have that same nervous habit, I see. " he said, smiling softly. I flattened my hands and smiled back at him. I had the bad habit of picking at my nails and fingers without realizing it. In really tense situations, I would wind up making my fingers bleed.

"I've gotten a little better...I think." I said, as he let go of my hands. J-hope came and sat on the other side of me on the couch, our thighs touching, making me flustered.

"You two are brother and sister you said?" He asked, leaning his top half closet to me so he could talk to Yugyeom.

"Foster, not blood." Yugyeom answered.

"Ohhhh ok. So you two ever hook up?" He asked, grinning. I looked at him, my eyes wide, feeling my face flush.

"No way. Well...no we just kissed once." Yugyeom said, looking at me with a big grin.

"Oh my God, Yugyeom!" I said, putting my hand over my face.

"Feel too weird?" J-hope asked. I felt so embarrassed talking about that one kiss we had.

"It's not necessarily that, although it was kind of weird. No, we promised that if neither of us had a girlfriend or boyfriend by the time I was twenty, we would be each other's first kiss." he grinned. I covered my face fully with my hands now. This was mortifying.

"You waited til you were twenty?!" J-hope asked, his mouth dropping open.

"No! I still was sixteen when we got separated. I got adopted, which is so rare for someone my age. So on the day I was leaving, right before I left, I told her that since I didn't know if I would ever see her again, I wanted to make good on my promise, and so I kissed her." Yugyeom said. I peeked through my hands to see them both looking at me.

"But wait, aren't you younger than she is?" J-hope said, looking back at Yugyeom.

"Yeah, by three years." he replied, elbowing me.

"Wait, you didn't have your fist kiss until you were 19?!?" J-hope said, looking at me. I wanted to crawl in a hole. I nodded without moving my hands from my face. I don't why I was submitting myself to this torture. I stood up and walked back to the kitchen, trying to calm myself. I hoped Yugyeom kept his mouth shut about a lot of things from our past. I had only known these guys for a day, and the last thing I needed was them thinking I was more a freak than they probably already did.

_____________  
_____________  
Yugyeomie and Kookie are so cute together!!!

 


	5. Chapter 5

I had some more drinks at the request of my new neigbors, and eventually was coaxed into dancing with the group of random people that I didn't know. I felt so awkward. What was I doing here? I started to loosen up and feel pretty intoxicated after a couple of hours of them shoving random drinks in my hands. I danced some with Yugyeom, which was such a blast from the past. Even though he was such an amazing dancer and I sorely lacked in that area, it was so much fun.

"Yugyeomie, I missed you." I said, grinning. My tongue felt heavy as I talked which made me laugh.

"Noona, I missed you too!" he laughed at me, dancing a little closer.

"Can I ask you something?" I said as looking up into his big eyes.

"Of course, anything!" he said, spinning me around. The whole room kept spinning long after the twirl had finished, making me grab my head.

"Ok, maybe no more spins." I laughed, letting out a breath.

"Hah, sorry!" he giggled, steadying me.

"Am I ugly?" I asked, looking up at him. He stopped moving and looked down at me, his forehead creased.

"No, of course not. I think my noona is beautiful! But why would you ask that?" he said, leading me away from the dance floor, me almost falling over my own feet. He sat me on the barstool, looking at me almost with sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know! I don't think I am pretty at all. I don't have pretty features that guys like, and I know they don't like my body. I think that's another reason why I haven't..." I said, trailing off.

"I bet if you asked any of the guys here, they would say you were pretty. HEY TAEHYUNG!" Yugyeom shouted. I smacked at Yugyeom's arm my eyes wide.

"Yugyeomie, don't you dare!" I said, yanking on his sleeve. He just laughed and waved V over. I started to feel like I was going to hyperventilate. I needed my inhaler.

"What's up?" V asked, giving me a sly grin.

"You think my noona is pretty, don't you?" he asked, looking at me. I hid my face and leaned my head over on the counter. I wanted to kill Yugyeom at that exact moment, and then kill myself.

"Yeah, I think so! Well..my opinion is a bit untrustworthy since I've seen her naked." V replied. Someone kill me.

"What?! You saw her naked?!" Yugyeom said, sounding shocked. I picked my head up and looked at them, my face feeling hot.

"Yeah, I walked in on her getting out of the shower yesterday. That is the way we met." Taehyung laughed.

"Ohhhh ok." he replied, sounding relieved.

"I um....I'm gonna go." I said, feeling a nervous flutter in my stomach.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yugyeom said, grabbing my arm before I could walk away.

"Yugyeomieeeeee, please. This is embarrassing!" I whined.

"Why are you embarrassed? Oh, is it cause you are shy?" V said, stepping closer to me. I looked at his intense stare and his beautiful and welcoming grin, drawing me in like a moth to a flame.

"Oh God, just kill me." I said, as I turned and stumbled away. I walked toward the front door and made my way outside, closing the door behind me. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall next to the door, letting out a slow breath. I was feeling way too lightheaded for my liking. I felt my asthma flaring up as I fished out my inhaler.

"You trying to run away?" I heard a voice say. I screamed and jumped as I looked over and saw Jungkook leaning in the corner of the porch.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I squeaked, rubbing my chest over my heart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, really." he laughed, walked over and leaning on the other side of the wall.

"Yeah, it's just a little too much in there for me right now. Especially with V and Yugyeom." I said, scoffing and rolling my eyes as I took a puff of my inhaler.

"Is he pestering you? If he is, I will tell him to knock it off." he said, shaking his head with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh.......no. It's ok." I said, feeling very awkward all the sudden. Jungkook gave me a funny look for a second and then changed the subject quickly.

"You and I share the same major." he said, giving me a smile.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yeah, Jimin and I both are in that and dance. Taehyung and Jin are both just in vocals." he replied, crossing his legs at his ankles.

"Wow. What about the others?" I asked, thinking about my roommate.

"Let's see, Namjoon and J-hope in hip hop, Suga is in piano." he answered.

"I thought you would be in hip hop for sure." I smiled. He just gave off that vibe, making me think he might have been pulling my leg.

"I play around with it some but I have done a lot of it in the past and I am broadening my horizon." he replied, shrugging. Just then the door opened between us as J-Hope came out of the house, closing the door hard behind him.

"Come to escape with us?" Jungkook asked, looking at .

"It's fucking hot in there! I had to catch my breath." he replied, pinching his t-shirt in his fingers and flapping it.

"Yeah, it made me have to use my inhaler." I agreed.

"You have asthma?" Hobi asked, leaning against the railing.

"Yeah. Have since I was a kid. Makes singing difficult sometimes but I deal with it." I smiled, putting the inhaler back in my pocket.

"I hope you aren't training in opera." Jungkook grinned.  I giggled, thinking about myself trying to sing in an operatic style.

"You are cute when you laugh." J-hope smiled at me, giving me a wink. I felt heat in my stomach and flutterings in my chest when he looked at me the way he just did. I bit my lip and looked away.

"She's cute when she is shy too." Jungkook said quietly. I felt my face flush as I put my hands over my cheeks.

"You know what? I know you seem all shy now, but I bet you are one of those girls who are all shy and sweet, but a freak in the bedroom." J-hope grinned. My eyes went wide as I dropped my hands and turned around quickly. I tried to close my eyes and get my heart to stop beating so hard and so fast. I went back inside and grabbed myself a drink, as I sat on the couch watching the party go by.

 


	6. Chapter 6

My alarm blared at me early, warning me to get up and practice.  I grunted as I reached my hand onto it and shut it off with force. 

"Ughhhhh I don't want to get up." I groaned, plopping my head back on the pillow.

"Me neither." I heard a sleepy deep voice say behind me. My eyes shot open as I stayed extremely still.  There was a man....in...my....bed.  I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly turned to face the person, and as I opened my eyes I started smacking at the man in my bed.

"Yugyeom!!!! You scared the shit out of me!!!!" I shouted, beating on him.

"Hey! Hey!! What did I do?" he asked, taking his arm and covering his head.

"I didn't know you slept here!  I just heard a man's voice in my bed and wondered what the hell happened!  Wait, come to think of it, what the hell did happen? " I asked, not remembering going to bed.

"You passed out on the couch, so I carried you to bed.  I was way too drunk to go home so I just crashed here with you." He said, rubbing his eyes.  I noticed that he was wearing a pair of sweats that he didn't wear last night.

"Who's clothes are those?" I asked, scrunching my forehead.

"Namjoon.  He let me borrow a pair.  Sleeping in skinny jeans is not the most comfortable thing in the world." he said, sitting up.  I let out another relieved sigh as I rolled out of bed and stretched.

"You really did scare me shitless.  I thought I did something with someone and then I didn't even get to remember it." I giggled, as I finished my stretches.

"Yeah, that would suck." he laughed, scooting to the edge of the bed.  I looked at him with fondness in my eyes.  My little Yugie really had grown up. 

"Are you in vocals too?  Please say yes." I said, giving him a big grin.

"Of course!  That and street dancing.  But yeah, I am in vocals, so maybe we will get to sing together again after all." he replied, standing up.   We walked out to the living room and as we went to the kitchen I stopped in my tracks, making Yugyeom run into me.  Standing in the kitchen at the coffee pot was Namjoon, shirtless. 

"Morning." I muttered, walking by him to the fridge.  I grabbed out some juice and closed the fridge to see him staring at me from the other side of the door.

"Good morning.  Feeling ok?  You looked pretty wasted last night." he smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.  He looked so incredible.  His hair was messy, his voice still heavy from sleep, his dimples making his face look like pure pefection.  I nodded quickly as I poured myself a glass and put the juice back.

"I will bring you back your sweats later.  Thanks again for letting me borrow some." Yugyeom said, grabbing some coffee.  I had trouble making eye contact, keeping my head mainly down.

"I'm sorry if we did something to make you uncomfortable.  You don't seem very relaxed ever.  Do I make you uncomfortable?" Namjoon asked, looking at me.  He put his coffee cup in his hands and leaned on his elbows against the counter.  I swallowed and shook my head, offering him a shy smile.

"It's probably cause you are shirtless." Yugyeom grinned, as I threw him an evil look.

"Seriously?!  Well, I mean I can put a shirt on." he chuckled, looking at me amused.

"No, be comfortable in your own house." I said, drinking my juice.

"But that only accounts for this morning.  You have seemed pretty uncomfortable since we first met.  I mean, granted your first meeting with us, someone barged in on you in the bathroom, but it sucks that we seem to make you uncomforable." he said, giving me a soft look.  I think he genuinely felt bad about the way I was acting.

"I'm sorry.  It's not you, really.  It's me." I said, giving a sigh.

"It really is her.  First off, she was like this every time we moved to a new foster home.  She would always be the quiet observer.  She would clam up I guess until she felt more comfortable around the new people.  But I think the other part of it has something to do with a...personal issue." Yugyeom said, raising an eyebrow at me. 

"I didn't mean to get too personal.  Sorry." Rapmon replied, standing back up.

"No, it's not that.  She just thinks you all are hot and she gets flustered." he said, chuckling.

"Say another word and I will hurt you!" I said, giving Yugyeom a serious stare.  Namjoon just grinned, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well, don't worry.  I will try to put you at ease.  I told them that I wouldn't hook up with you because I didn't want it to be awkward since we live together." he replied, biting his lip. 

"I guess I was wrong.  With Namjoon as your roommate, your virtue is safe." Yugyeom smiled.

"KIM YUGYEOM!" I shouted, as I leaned toward him, hitting him in the arms and torso with my hands.

"Your virtue?  Wait, you...you're a virgin?"Namjoon asked, raising his eyebrows.  Fuck. My. Life.

"Yes, ok? I am the freak almost in her mid twenties who has only had one awkward kiss.  Glad you guys are gonna have something to poke fun at now." I grumbled as I walked off to my room and shut the door.  I leaned against the back of it, feeling really upset.  I refused to cry but why did Yugyeom have to say that?!  I felt tears welling up slightly as I stomped my foot and shook my head.  NO! I wasn't going to cry.  Crying made me feel weak and stupid.  I shook my head and changed my clothes and put my hair up, getting ready for my first day.  When I came out, Yugyeom had already changed back into his clothes, and was waiting for me. 

"Noona, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to make you so mad." he said, giving me the same big soft eyes he used to when he was little and did something he wasn't supposed to.  It always cut right through me...and after all this time, nothing had changed.  I sighed and walked toward him, just shaking my head.

"Don't pout, you know I can't stay mad when you pout." I said, giving him a hug.  He laughed and hugged me back, squeezing me tight.

"Why do you think I did it?" he giggled, as he let me go.

"You are a punk." I laughed, puching his arm. 

"Did you want to walk to school together?  The vocal group was going to meet in the courtyard in a few minutes."  Yugyeom asked.  I sighed and nodded, jogging back to my room.  I grabbed my bag and headed with him to the courtyard, and couldn't help but swallow when I saw them waiting for us.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah drunk sleeping beauty." Taehyung grinned, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, giving him a confused look. Jin looked at him and stared angrily.

"Nothing, just a nickname you got last night." Jimin replied, as we all started to walk.

"Did I make an ass of myself or something?" I asked, looking around from face to face.

"No, some other drunk fool did though." Jungkook said, shooting a glare at Jin. 

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell happened?" I asked, feeling confused and now slightly irritated.

"Later.  First let's get this class over with." Jin answered sternly.  They were pretty quiet the rest of the way, and when we arrived in vocal class, I felt my stomach do a nervous flip flop.  I sat near Yugyeom as the classroom filled.  We ran through some basics and we did vocal warm ups to prep our voices, typical of any kind of vocal class.  Since it was the first day, we were all asked to sing about a minute-long exerpt from a song.  I was curious how the guys were going to sound.  It came to Yugyeom's turn and I couldn't help but grin.  He looked at me and winked.

"Professor Butler, can I sing a duet with my sister?" he asked, grinning.

"I don't see why not." she smiled.  Yugyeom walked over to me and he started in softly.  I joined shortly after and then we harmonized through the rest of the song.  I felt my heart swell with affection for my younger brother.  His voice had become even more beautiful after maturing.   We finished and the professor gave us commendation.  I don't know what it was but when I was singing or dancing, it was like the whole world dropped away and I was focused solely on the task at hand.  It came around to Jin and as he sang, I felt my heart lurch.  I stared intently at his full lips as they parted and such a beautiful voice came out.   I sat there, resisting the urge to fan myself.  Next around came V and as he gave a beautiful boxy smile, he started to sing.  He had a deep and smoky sounding voice, sending chills all over my body.  I let out a slow breath as he finished and Jimin started right behind him, his voice the complete opposite.  His voice sounded so clear and light.  Jungkook was after and I caught myself holding my breath at his gorgeous voice.  He sang with such warmth and emotion, melting me.  Yugyeom elbowed me and looked down at my hands.  I was picking at my fingers again.

 _Sorry_ , I mouthed to him.  Class continued on, and as it ended, we filed out one by one.  Several students headed straight for the studios, but I figured I would give my lungs a rest.   As I left I walked by the dance studios and stopped dead in my tracks.  There was Hoseok, dancing with such intensity as Namjoon danced near him, using a completely different style of dance.  And then on the other side, I saw something that made heat bloom in my stomach, making me bite my lip.  Jimin and Junkook were both dancing a contemporary style dance, their fluid motions making their muscles stretch under their thin shirts and tight pants. 

"They are pretty good, huh?" Taehyung said behind me, making me jump.

"Oh, y-yeah." I said, feeling my face flushed.

"You wanna see something else good?" Jin asked from the other side of me.

"Um...ok?" I said, feeling like this was a bad idea.

"But you cannot tell anyone you saw this, and you have GOT to be quiet. " V said, pulling me by my arm.  His touch felt so warm against my arm, making me swallow hard.

"What? Why?" I asked, feeling nervous all the sudden.

"Because, you won't say anything if you value your life." Jin said quietly as they pulled me down to the practice rooms for the instruments.  We snuck up to the door and through the small glass pane, I saw Suga sitting at the piano, playing away.  They cracked the door just slightly, letting the beautiful sound of the keys flood the room.  Suga was quietly singing along to it, making my heart thud.  He played and sang with such deep emotion, making me feel sad, though I had no reaosn to be.  I felt my hand involuntarily creeping up to my chest, resting my hand over my heart.   They closed the door, muffling the sound as I let out a loud breath. 

"Whoa, you like Yoongi!" V teased, giving me that square smile of his.

"I don't know Yoongi.  But his passion for it is something beautiful." I said, feeling a smile come over my face.

"Yeah, well we better sneak out of here or his passion for beating the shit out of us will show up real quick." Jin said, as he ushered V and I away. 

"We are done with classes for the day.  Want to walk home with us?" Taehyung asked.  I looked between them and shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." I said, quietly.   We walked for a little bit without saying much until I remembered what they called me this morning.

"So are you going to tell me why you call me drunk sleeping beauty?  Are you trying to be sarcastic?" I said, looking back and forth between them.

"No." Jin said, not looking at me.  

"Then why all this secrecy?  What did I do?" I asked, as I heard V snicker beside me.

"All you did was pass out asleep.   Then dumbass over here decided to-" V started.

"Shut up, Tae!" Jin said, giving him a dirty look. 

"What? She wants to know!" V shrugged,  grinning. 

"Dumbass kissed you." V said before taking off running.  I stopped in my tracks and looked over at Jin wide eyes.  What the hell did he just say?

 


	8. Chapter 8

I put my hands up to my lips and stared at Jin's full lips.

"You...you kissed...me?" I stuttered. I could barely get the words out as I felt so conflicted. Part of me was angry that I didn't remember, part of me was sad, realizing it was probably a dare or a prank, but all of it made my heart race.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was drunk off my ass. Someone said you looked like sleeping beauty and suggested you needed a kiss to wake you, so I did it." He said, letting out a loud sigh.  
I stared, still not knowing quite what to say. He kept scanning my face I'm guessing looking for a reaction. All I could really do was touch my lips and stare.

"Did I shock you that much? I don't make a habit of going around and kissing girls who are passed out, so I'm not a creep or anything." He said, looking slightly concerned.

"I didn't think you were." I said quietly.

"Oh. Well, by the way you were looking at me... I'm sorry. Great first impression I'm making." He replied, sounding a little down.

"It's ok." I said softly, as I made myself stop over-analyzing it. That was a huge flaw with me, I was always constantly thinking things to death. He was drunk. Simple as that.

"You sure? You're not mad?" he asked, seeming suprised.

"No, I'm not mad. I-it's alright." I said, looking into his big brown eyes. I tried to give him a smile, but could only continue to bite my lip.

"Wow, thanks." He said, raising his eyebrows and giving me a big, goregeous smile. I felt flutterings in my stomach and my face go red, as I turned and continued to walk.

"You know, it's pretty cute that you get embarrassed like that so easily." he grinned, matching his pace with mine.

"Why?" I asked, refusing to look his direction.

"Because! As we said last night, we really don't hang out with that many shy people and to see you get all pink and nervous like that...it's just really cute." he chuckled. I looked over at him, seeing him give me that kind smile, making me feel flutterings.

"See? Like that!" he said, grinning ear to ear. I turned and looked away, putting my head down as I walked. I could hear Taehyung laughing in the distance, at what, I didn't know.

"It doesn't make me feel very cute." I said, refusing to look up.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. I looked up at him, as he smiled again. What was it about his smile that me feel so flustered?

"Ok, I guess." I shrugged as we almost made it to the dorms.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" he questioned. What was I going to say to that? That you and your friends are all so hot I can't stand it? That I had never been with a man in any way and lately it was on my mind a lot? I sighed and all I could do was shrug.

"I don't know, you guys just make me nervous." I said, as I reached the gate to our dorms.

"What about us? I mean I know we are not a bad looking group. Is that it?" he asked, still following me to my door and into my dorm. I put my bag down and turned around to see him very close to me, making my heart thud.

"I-I'm not s-sure." I said, looking away. He chuckled and gave me a big smile again.

"Well either way, thanks for not being mad at me for my drunken idiocy." he replied. I nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down quickly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to calm my heart.

"Sleeping beauty." I heard a voice say. I kept my eyes closed hoping they would go away. I grunted in response, trying to show pretty much zero interest.

"Apparently last night's kiss wasn't from who it is supposed to be with since you didn't wake up. Maybe I should try." I heard Taehyung's smoky voice say in my ear. I jerked my eyes open as I saw his face hovering above mine, upside down. I pushed my head back as far in the cushion as I could as he lowered his face to still be inches away from mine.

"T-t-taehy-yung..." I said, swallowing.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked, grinning. I felt my breathing increase, as I bit my lip.

"N-no." I breathed. He giggled and stood up, leaving me to try to calm down. He winked at me as he left and went back to his own dorm. I leaned over on the couch, closing my eyes, trying to block out all of what just happened. I didn't like this at all. All they seemed to want to do was tease me, and it was starting to bother me. As I tried to think about anything but that, I found myself dozing off and taking a short nap until I jumped awake at the front door shutting.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Namjoon said, taking his shoes off.

"No, it's ok. I didn't mean to fall asleep actually." I replied, sitting up and stretching. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself some juice. I stood up and went to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle.

"C-can I ask you something, Namjoon?" I asked, biting my lip.  

"Sure." he replied.

"Do....do the guys....know?" I asked, resisting the urge to pick at my fingers.

"Know what?" he said, looking confused.  I felt myself flush as I sighed, hating to even mention it.

"About what Yugyeom told you..." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Ohhh about your status.  No, I didn't tell them, and I won't.  It's not my position to tell." he said, taking a sip of his juice.

"Thank you.  I just thought maybe they did, with Jin kissing me while I was asleep last night, and Taehyung just telling me he should have kissed me.  I didn't know if that was the reason they were teasing me so much." I said, staring at my water bottle.

"If you get all hot and bothered by them teasing you about a kiss, I can't imagine what you will do one day when it finally happens.  You might explode." he chuckled, drinking more.  He was right.  I couldn't barely handle them getting close enough to kiss me, let alone actually doing anything.  I sighed, feeling very frustrated.

"You're right." I said softly.  I picked at the label on my water bottle.

"Are you waiting for marriage or something?" he asked.  

"No, it just never happened.  I mean I worked non stop from the time I turned 18 to save up to get into this school.  And it's not like men are exactly knocking each other over to get to me or anything." I said, shrugging.  Why was I even answering these extremely personal questions?

"Well if any one of those guys find out about your status, they will be happy to change it in about two seconds." he laughed.

"Yeah right." I muttered.  Yeah they may have teased me to watch me get embarrassed but they wouldn't be serious about a girl like me.

"Why do you say that?  Sure, most guys like girls who are confident in what they do, but it is so hot to get someone who is new to everything, and get to teach them, see their faces when they get to experience new things in the world of pleasure." he said, smiling and looking up as if he was recalling a memory.

"Really?  They won't get frustrated with me or think I am pathetic?" I asked, genuinely curious now.

"Really.  If you want it, there are people around happy to help." he grinned.  I looked down and frowned, feeling so self-conscious.   They will think I am lame when they realized how little I know. 

"You think someone would be patient enough with me?  I mean if they are looking to get laid, and I can't even have someone tease me about kissing me without getting all flustered, I doubt they will be patient." I said, taking a sip of water.  This conversation was raising my body temperature.

"You just need to find you someone to practice with first and get you used to the minor stuff.  Like, start out with a kiss.  Hell, I would even kiss you." he said, drinking his juice.  What?  What did he just say?  I looked up at him, studying his face to see if he was serious or not.

"You.....you would kiss me..." I said, in sarcastic disbelief.

"Sure.  You know I won't hook up with you since you are my roommate, I know about your situation so you know I won't push you, and you could get some practice in so you aren't as nervous all the time." he shrugged.  

"I...I couldn't ask you....you wouldn't want that." I said, swallowing nervously.   He took his last swallow of his drink, and put his empty glass on the counter.

"Come here and let me prove it to you.  I'll teach you a thing or two."   
  
  
  


 


	9. Chapter 9

I felt my hands get sweaty as he walked over to me when I couldn't seem to get my feet to move.  I backed into the fridge, swallowing hard.  He came within inches of me and smiled, his dimples popping into his gorgeous, round cheeks.

"If you don't want me to, I won't.  But I am not teasing you.  I will kiss you if you want it." he said in his deep, sexy voice.  I felt my heart thumping wildly as I found myself nodding before I realized it.  He smiled big, his full lips spreading apart.  He put one hand on the fridge beside my head as he started to lean in slowly.  I started breathing fast as I felt a jolt of electricity run through me as his lips just barely brushed mine.  He pushed his lips a little more firmly into mine, moving them so slow.  I closed my eyes and felt warmth pooling in my stomach and my heart feeling like it was on fire.  He pulled back and smiled, searching my face.

"You can kiss me back, you know.  Just copy my motions when you feel comfortable." he said softly.  He went back in, kissing me just a little more firmly.  I felt my entire body tremble as he placed his hand in the crook of my neck and slid it up slowly, wrapping his long fingers back behind my head.  I closed my eyes again as he started gliding his lips so smoothly over mine, making me feel like every cell in my body had just come alive for the first time.  I very timidly started moving my lips, ever so slightly.  I resisted the urge to put my hands on him, as my breathing started to increase even more.  I naturally found myself moving my lips more and more as we went on for several minutes.   He pulled back at one point, leaving me feeling empty, craving his lips back on mine.

"You got the hang of it pretty quickly.  That is all it takes.  Just as you get more into it, you add tonuge and the hands tend to roam at that point." he said, grinning.  I nodded, and put my hand on my chest, closing my eyes again.

"Thank you.  That was...amazing." I breathed, as I gave him a slight smile.

"Anytime.  If you ever want more practice, just let me know.  But now that you know what it involves, don't be so afraid to use this to your advantage.  So next time one of them teases you like that, just give them a little bit of a kiss and it will shut them up pretty quick." he laughed.  I bit my lip nervously and smiled slightly. 

"I will do my best." I said, nodding.  I would love to be able to shock the shit out of the next one of the guys who gets in my face like Taehyung did today.

"I know you have known me all of two days, but I want you to be comfortable.  We are going to be living together for a long time, so we need to get comfortable with each other.  You will learn that I am pretty laid back so feel free to talk to me about whatever." he said, giving me a warm smile that made me feel more at ease. 

"Ok, I will try.  The same goes for me, and if I do anything that bothers you or annoys you, please tell me."  I responded. I had lived with so many different people growing up that I knew how it went when you had someone you lived with that you couldn't stand. 

"I doubt it will happen, but will do." he grinned, walking backwards.  He turned and went around the corner and as he did, I ran my hand back through my hair, still leaning into the fridge.  Did that really just happen?  I found myself reliving that moment over and over again over the next several hours, just laying on the couch.  My daydreaming was soon interrupted by the guys coming over one by one.  I sat up to make more room as they all sat down.

"So, the guys tell me you have a nice set of pipes." J-hope said, grinning at me. 

"You think so?  I think the guys here have much better voices." I replied, looking around.  Taehyung sat beside me closely, and despite what Rapmon just did for me, it still made me nervous.

"Nah, you have a great voice.  But I'm sure it's not the only thing those pretty lips can do." V teased.  I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath, trying to slow my heart.  I heard someone clear their throat as I opened my eyes.  I saw Namjoon raise his eyebrows and grin slightly.  I wanted to say something smart, but I couldn't.  We had only kissed one time, and I was no where near confident enough to do something.  I gave him a slight shake of my head, as he nodded subtly.

"I'm curious about your voice.  Is it anything like your speaking voice?" Yoongi said, looking over at me cooly.

"A little, I guess." I shrugged.

"Here, sing with me." Jimin said, as he leaned forward on his chair.  He started singing softly, a beautiful ballad that was popular on the radio at the moment.  I swallowed and waited for the right moment to join in, harmonizing with him.  We finished out the verse and I saw Yoongi nodding. 

"Your voices compliment each other well." Suga said, looking back and forth between us.  I gave him a slight smile before getting up and going into my room for a little while.  My mind was racing with everything that had happened already.  Was this what my college experience was going to be like?  I just hoped I could eventually be brave one day.

___________  
___________  
I mean hot dang

 


	10. Chapter 10

I laid on my bed for hours, fighting with myself, warring in my brain about what to do. I kept thinking about the feeling of his lips on mine, making my heart race. The more and more I thought about it, he was right. I had to try to not be so ridiculously timid and flustered. I got up out of bed and walked out to a quiet house, meaning the guys must have all gone home. I walked out to see Rapmon standing by the island in the kitchen, messing with something on his phone.

"Namjoon?" I said, trying to sound more confident than I felt.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up from phone.

"I've been thinking about what you said, and you're right. If I'm gonna lose my virginity, I am going to need your help before that can happen." I said, trying not to stutter. He wrinkled his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut, looking full of regret. Maybe he was regretting his decision to offer to help now. Maybe I was that bad.

"Your what?!" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Taehyung standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Oh shit." I said, covering my face with my hands.

"It makes perfect sense now. That's why you are so easily embarrassed and flustered." V grinned.

"Tae, you will not say a word to anyone else about this." Namjoon said, looking at him seriously.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. But what kind of help were you needing from Namjoon?" He smirked. At that point, I literally couldn't answer, I was so humiliated. I started to walk away when Namjoon called to stop me.

"Wait! This may be a good thing. You know since I have said I will only go so far, he will be able to help you further than I can." Rampon suggested.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked, my voice coming out in a squeak.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" V asked, looking back and forth between us.

"She is basically starting from scratch. I kissed her earlier but that is it. Just a simple kiss, no tongue or anything. That is as far as she has gone. She wants more practice." Namjoon smiled.

"Oh that will be no problem at all." He grinned, as he slowly joined us in the kitchen.

"But hey, you are going to have to set clear boundaries with this guy or he will just do whatever you let him." Namjoon suggested. I swallowed hard and nodded. What the fuck did I just agree to?

"Where do you want to do this?" Taehyung asked, giving me a blinding smile.

"I-I guess in my room?" I suggested.

"Lead the way, princess." V said, holding out his hand. I swallowed my fear and took his hand as he gave me a blinding smile. I led him down the hallway and to my room, shutting the door behind us.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked shifting back and forth nervously.

"You decide how far you want to go. Or, we can start and you just tell me when to stop." He said, biting his lip. He sat down on my bed and patted the bed beside him. I walked over and sat next to him, but leaving a little distance between us.

"You should probably lay down. It will be easier for you to relax that way." he said, as he scooted away from me more. I nodded and laid down on my back , staring up at the ceiling. I felt my heart start thumping hard as he laid on his side, facing me. He had a big grin on his face as he bit his lip.

"Is this what people normally do? I mean, I feel like this is crazy. I don't really even know you." I said, swallowing hard.

"What do you think one night stands are? Not everyone does it of course, but yeah, especially in college, this is what people do." he said, searching my face. I felt my whole body tensing as he leaned closer to me, his face now only inches from mine. He put his warm hand against my cheek and turned me to face him. I closed my eyes as I felt him push his lips against mine, moving them slowly. I tried to remember what Namjoon said earlier and started kissing him back softly. That seemed to urge him on as he started kissing me harder, moving his lips faster. I found myself breathing heavier as we continued on like this for a moment. He then shocked me as I felt his warm tongue slip into my mouth and flick my tongue. I sucked in a quick, large breath through my nose as I felt my body relaxing. He continued to move his tongue around in my mouth as I let out a little sigh. I started to feel warmth bloom in my stomach as I decided to try to do what he was doing. I slowly moved my tongue against his, making him let out a slight little grunt. He took his hand away as he scooted his body closer to mine. He sucked on my bottom lip a little bit, and flicked it with his tongue. I pulled back and gasped as I breathed heavily.

"What? Too much?" he asked.

"Did...did you...touch me?" I asked, putting my hand on my chest.

"Trust me baby girl, you would know if I touched you. Why do you ask?" he giggled.

"I swear it felt like I was touched....down....there." I said, feeling so embarrassed.

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you make out. Of course for guys, it is a little different. It usually starts with this." he said as he pressed his body more into me. I could feel his erection pressing against my hip, making me bite my lip and my stomach clench. He was excited? By me? ME? It made me want to keep going, so I decided to be brave as I turned to face him just a little more. I leaned my face forward and started kissing him. He let out a little chuckle as he started kissing me hard, using his tongue in ways I never imagined. He slowly slid his hand down my shoulder and onto my back, pulling me tighter to him. He bulge started resting against my crotch as I felt him move slightly. It rubbed right against my core, making me groan. I felt a pulling sensation in my groin as he slightly rubbed against me again, making me let out another involuntary moan. He grinded again, a little harder, letting out a moan of his own. I felt like my heart was going to explode. I started breathing heavier and heavier as I had to eventually pull away from the kiss. I didn't want my asthma to flare up, so I had to take a few deep breaths.

"You ok?" he breathed, biting his lip. The look that was in his eyes made me want to keep going, but I knew I better stop, otherwise I might just let him go ahead all the way.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath." I breathed, closing my eyes. I heard him chuckle slightly as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"You think you need a breath now? Oh baby girl, you have no idea what you are in for."

______________  
______________  
Stay in your lane!

 


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't sleep at all that night, all I kept thinking about was the feeling that I got when he kissed me the way he did. It made me wish I woudn't have stopped him. And for some reason, knowing he got excited made me feel a little better about myself, that someone that looked like me could get a hot guy like Taehyung excited. I sighed and decided to get up for a while, feeling too restless to lay down any longer. I decided to sit on the porch for a little while, hoping the night air would make me sleepy. I opened the front door quietly and sat on the floor of the porch, crossing my legs and leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes and felt a soft breeze blow, making me already feel more relaxed. I leaned there for a little while until a soft voice, floating over the breeze tore me from my solitude. I recognized Jin's voice singing a sad song softly across the courtyard. I didn't even hear him come out, but hearing his voice like that made my heart ache. He sounded so mournful. I stood up and walked slowly across the courtyard to see him sitting on the corner of the porch railing, leaning against the wall. I slowly walked up behind him as he stopped singing and let out a sigh.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly. He gasped and jumped, almost losing his balance.

"Jesus, you scared me." He said, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I replied, standing next to him.

"What are you doing out here so late?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I couldn't sleep. I have too many things going on in my mind. You?" I asked, looking at him.

"Same...ex problems." He nodded, looking back up at the sky.

"Oh...I'm afraid I'm not much help there. But I am a good listener." I shrugged. He looked at me and gave me a soft smile.

"Not too much to tell. I dated a girl for the summer, and we decided to break up when the summer was over since she was going to school almost across the country. It wasn't serious, it was pretty casual, just hanging out sometimes and hooking up a lot. But now that I don't have her, I find myself missing her." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jin. Have you talked to her much?" I asked.

"No, not really. Every time I do it just makes me feel worse." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better." I replied.

"Thanks. I think I just need to move on and clear my thoughts." He replied, giving me a little smile. 

"Well I hope you can get some sleep soon.  Goodnight Jin." I said, as turned to leave.

"You too." He called as I walked to my toward my dorm.  I opened my door and plopped on my bed, letting out a loud sigh.  I felt every bit as wound up as before.  Maybe I should be brave!  Maybe I should go approach Taehyung and tell him I wanted more.  You know what, dammit, that's what I decided to do.  I stood up and walked out of my room feeling determined.  I went and opened the adjoining door to their dorm to be greeted by darkness.  Shit, maybe he was asleep.  I tiptoed down the hall and listened at one door to hear someone softly singing along with some music.  That definitely was Jungkook's beautiful voice.  I stood there for a minute more until I snapped out of the trance his voice put me in, and walked over to Taehyung's door.  I swallowed and took a deep breath.  It's now or never.   I knocked lightly to hear moving around inside the room.  The door opened and my jaw dropped as Taehyung gave me a stunning smile as he stood there, hair damp, shirt off, only in boxer briefs. 

"Well this is certainly a pleasant surprise.  What brings you here?" He grinned, leaning against the door frame.

"I...I want more." I said with a breath.  He chuckled and opened his door more, inviting me in his room.  I walked in as I heard him shut and lock the door behind him. 

"Go ahead and get in the bed." He said in his smoky voice.  I felt my stomach clench already as I climbed into his bed.  He shut off the light, leaving only the soft glow of the lamp.  He climbed into bed beside me, his look intense and dark.

"I don't know how far I want to go." I said, my voice trembling slightly.

"Again, I will go slow, and I will just keep on going until you say stop." He replied, scooting closer to me, his body just slightly touching mine.  I nodded as he leaned in and started slowly kissing me, sliding his tongue immediately into my mouth.  I let out a tiny moan as he started sucking on my bottom lip.  He placed his hand on my side and pulled me into him, as I flicked his tongue back.  He let out a little moan as his hand roamed down to rest on my ass, squeezing and pulling me as close as I could get.  I could feel his arousal pressing into me.  He kissed down my jawline and onto my neck, starting to suck gently.  
I moaned as he grinded against my core, making me feeling that pulling sensation again. God, it felt so good!  He slid his hand down my leg as he wrapped his long fingers behind my knee, bringing my leg up and over him, causing his bulge to rest directly against me.  He started to grind slightly into me as he kissed his way back up to my mouth.  I groaned at the pleasure I was feeling from the friction, feeling him get harder.

"Mmmmm Taehyung." I breathed as he let out a groan of his own.  He pressed hard into me as he started grinding faster.

"Do you want me to keep going? Please say yes."

_________  
_________  
Jeez 


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes, please." I breathed. 

"Let me just adjust." he said as he reached his hand down inside his boxer briefs, making me bite my lip.  He pressed back into me, his length resting perfectly against me as he started grinding against me at a steady pace.  He let out a moan as he breathed heavily.  I started mimicking  what he was doing before, kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Mmmm baby girl, you are a quick learner." He groaned as he started grinding faster.  I leaned my head back and moaned louder, as I felt myself pulse.

"Oh God, I just felt myself throb." I grunted as I looked at him. He grinned as he let out harsh breaths, grinding hard.  My heart started to thud hard as he moved faster, groaning and sucking on my neck.  I started to throb multiple times, making me gasp.  He kissed me hard, muffling a moan as I felt my body trembling.  I didn't know what was happening but all I knew was I didn't want it to stop.  My body started tensing as I tightened my leg around him. 

"Mmmmm if we keep going like this much longer, I may cum." He groaned, all breathy.  For some reason, hearing that made me throb again.   I had never had an orgasm before, so I was a little nervous.  I knew what to expect so I knew I was getting close to a release myself, as I felt the tension building.  I let out a whimpering moan as he slid his hand up my leg and smacked my ass.  He groaned as he dug his fingers into my ass, pushing me hard into him.  I started breathing fast, letting out little moans with every breath, almost in a whimper.

"Fuck baby girl, you sound so good. You're gonna make me cum." He growled in my ear. 

"Oh God! Taehyung!" I moaned loudly as I felt a pulling in my low stomach.  I gasped out and felt my body starting to tremble and shake as I broke out in a strong orgasm, making me moan over and over.  I saw his eyes roll back in his head as he grinded so fast and hard, letting out moans and grunts constantly.

"Mmmm I'm about to cum." He grunted in my ear with a shaky breath.  My body continued to pulse and tremble, making me twitch and writhe against him.  I couldn't help but let out whimpering moans as I became so sensitive.  He breathed fast as he started grinding hard and sporadic, groaning as he shook. 

"Ughnnn Taehyung!" I moaned as he let out an even louder moan.  He started to slow his motions as until he came to a stop, both of us breathing heavily.  He looked into my eyes, his heavy with ecstasy.

"How was that for you?" He grinned, wetting his lips with his tongue, making me throb once more.

"That felt so amazing.  If I would have known that was what an orgasm felt like, I would have done this a long time ago." I breathed, giving him a smile.

"Was that your first orgasm ever?!" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it was." I said, biting my lip.  He let out a little chuckle as he put his thumb on my chin, pulling my lip our from under my teeth as he kissed me softly.

"You know what? It only gets better from here, baby girl." He smiled, as he rested his large hand on my cheek. 

"Thank you, V." I smiled, feeling myself blush.  He chuckled at me again, running his hand back through my hair.

"Happy to help, any time." He grinned.

"Did I do ok?" I asked, a little afraid of his answer.

"Oh yeah, you were great.  I loved hearing you moan my name.  It sounded very hot."He replied.  I giggled slightly as I unwrapped my leg, my body sore from being tense for so long.  We just laid there for a while until Taehyung's eyes looked heavy. I leaned in and gave him a little kiss, smiling.

"I'm gonna go to bed so you can get some rest." I said as I started to scoot. 

"You can stay the night if you want." He said in a sleepy voice.

"I would, but I don't know if I'm ready to have any of the guys see me coming out of your room." I said, giggling.  He let out a little chuckle as he shifted onto his back.  I could see him still partially hard through his boxer briefs, except now a very large wet spot covered an area near where his tip was.  I grinned as I slid out of bed and walked over to the door, looking back at him, as he watched me walk. 

"Goodnight baby girl. I look forward to next time." He said as I put my hand on the knob.

"Me too.  Goodnight V, sweet dreams." I said as I opened the door.  I tiptoed back to my room to avoid being caught by Rapmon or Jungkook, and thankfully I made it there without being detected.   I plopped on my bed, feeling exhausted.  That was such an amazing experience, one that I hoped to repeat over and over again.   I couldn't imagine it feeling better than that, but he said it gets so much better.   I felt myself dozing off, exhausted and in bliss. I woke up early the next morning and took a shower before anyone was up.  As I came out for breakfast, most of the guys were over already.

"Good morning." I smiled as I walked to the fridge, grabbing the milk and cereal.  As I poured myself a bowl, Taehyung walked in, all smiles.

"You certainly seem in a good mood today.  That wouldn't have anything to do with your female visitor last night, would it?" Jungkook said, biting on his apple.   I stopped mid bite and looked at my bowl, shoving the bite in my mouth.

"What can I say? How did you know anyway?" V grinned, shrugging. 

"She was pretty loud.  And you know what I find funny?  When they left, I didn't hear the front door close...but I did hear the connecting door close." Jungkook replied, looking over at me.  All the rest of their eyes followed seconds later.  Shit.

______________  
______________  
He is so flawless!

 


	13. Chapter 13

I looked down and ate another big bite of cereal, trying not to grin. 

"You two?" Jimin asked.  I looked up to see him smirking and raising his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, playing stupid.

"You guys hooked up?" J-hope asked, looking at Taehyung.

"Not exactly." V said, shrugging like it was no big deal.  It probably wasn't to him, but it was to me.  Namjoon grinned and gave me a wink, making me smile as I continued to eat.

"Did she blush as much as she does when you talk to her?" Jimin asked, looking at me with a grin, and as if on command, I felt myself blushing.  They continued to tease and ask questions for the remainder of breakfast until the guys in dance had to leave for class.  V sat beside me on the couch as Yoongi fell back asleep and Jin left to go warm up for class.  V put his hand on my knee and slowly moved it back and forth. 

"I really did enjoy last night." He said, biting his lip just a little bit.  I sighed and smiled at him, feeling my stomach flip flop. 

"I did too." I said, unable to keep my thoughts off of his hand on my leg.

"I haven't dry humped someone until I came in a long time.  Like middle school.  It's usually just foreplay now." He smiled.

"Well it was obviously a new experience for me." I giggled.

"And next time, if you're comfortable, we can take it one step further." He said, staring at me with his intense eyes.

"I would like that a lot." I said, feeling myself blush again.

"And don't worry, if you don't feel comfortable having sex yet, there are several other steps we can take before we worry about you losing that virginity." He grinned.  I nodded and let out a slow breath as he leaned in and kissed me softly, just barely sticking his tongue in my mouth. I let out the tiniest moan, making him chuckle. As I pulled back, I gasped to see Yoongi staring straight at me, smirking.

"So, you're easing her in?" He said in his deep, sleepy voice, giving me chills. 

"You heard all that?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"Of course.  I don't know why you are embarrassed.   It's a beautiful thing, opening up someone to new experiences. " Suga replied, still smirking.  V smiled at me and nodded.

"It really is." He nodded in agreement.

"I keep feeling like everyone is going to think of me as some weirdo to still be a virgin at my age." I said, shrugging,  feeling my stomach flutter.

"Nonsense.  You think I thought that last night?  Do you have any idea how much more it made me want to do more stuff with you? Knowing that last night was your first orgasm? Thinking about how sexy you sounded and all we did was dry hump?" V replied, looking at me with lust in his eyes.

"That's all she has done?  Damn, you are in for such an awakening.  Just know, I always have room for another friend with benefits, should you choose." Suga winked, biting his lip.  I felt a pull in my groin as I thought about it, my heart racing.

"Oh...I...um...thanks." I said, feeling myself blush.  He let out a wicked sounding laugh that made my stomach clench.

"Yoongi, you may wanna wait til she is broken in a bit more.  I know how you like your girls and she is definitely not ready." Taehyung said, almost seeming a bit protective.  I did appreciate that he was looking out for my wellbeing.

"Shit, I am not as bad as J-hope with his "daddy" kink!" Suga said, smirking.

"You don't think you are as bad?!  Seriously?!  Did you forget that I have walked in on some of your shit and let's just say, I have never seen a girl tied up so much in my life." V laughed.  Suga shot him a dark look, but then a twisted looking grin came up on his face.

"It's not like she didn't consent.  She loved every second of being restricted from moving, completely subjected to every bit of teasing and pleasure I gave her." Yoongi replied, looking over at me and looking me up and down.  I felt my heart thudding hard.  Tying up?  What?  I knew people did that kind of stuff, just never thought I would meet one that would be eyeing me the way Suga was.

"Alright, I will leave it up to her.  Just know that now that he knows, so will everyone else.  Be prepared for a lot of offers and flirtation." Taehyung warned.  I leaned my head back into the couch and groaned, closing my eyes.  I don't know if I was quite ready for all of that. 

"Hmmm...groaning at the thought, are we?" Suga said in a sexy voice that sent chills up my spine.

"I feel a little intimidated, honestly." I said, feeling my face flush.

"Make sure you just go in to it having whoever it is explain and get consent before they do it." Suga said, shrugging.

"But look how much better you are doing already!  Two days ago we couldn't talk to you without you stuttering and looking away.  Now you are talking with us about getting fucked by everyone and you are just blushing." V said, grinning.  He was right.  I was still nervous as hell, but I could actually think about it without wanting to hide under my bed. 

"I had help." I said, smiling at him.    We sat there for a little longer until I got up to get ready for class.  I  dressed in something simple and put my hair up in a bun before getting ready to leave for class.  When I got out, Suga had already left and V and Jin were standing there, leaning against the doorway.

"You wanna walk together?"Taehyung asked, uncrossing his legs.

"Sure.  Thanks for waiting." I said, as I grabbed my messenger bag.  Jin was staring at me, grinning big.   We were quiet as we headed to school, and as we walked through the hallway, Jimin and Jungkook came out of the dance studio, their hair damp, their skin sweaty. 

"Dammit!  I don't think we have time for a shower before class!" Jungkook said, looking at his watch.  Jimin caught my eye and grinned, biting on one side of his lip.  They joined us and walked down the hall toward the classroom.

"So....who are you gonna do first?" Jimin said quietly as he looked at me. 

"What?  How do you know already?!" I asked, looking between all the guys.

"Suga texted us." Jungkook said, not looking in my direction, but I sensed a hit of a smile on his face. 

"He works fast." Taehyung laughed as we walked into the room.

"Noona!" Yugyeom called, waving me over to sit beside him.

"No one says a word to Yugyeom." I whispered harshly.

"Are you kidding?  Your brother may be younger than me but I know strong he is." Jin laughed, winking at me.  I really did hope he didn't find out.  I know he could be over protective, and I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Toward the end of the class, the teacher got all of our attentions before getting out a stack of CDs.

"Here in my hand are the keys to your first assignment. I know it is only the second day, but I want to give you all plenty of time to really put your heart and soul into this project. On these discs, there are three instrumental tracks. You and a partner to whom you will be assigned are tasked with composing your own songs. The requirement is that you are to write these songs together. Pour your hearts and souls into these songs. They need to show passion, emotion, struggle, heartache, love, joy, warmth, darkness. I want to feel your songs as much as I hear them. I have been generous and given you three weeks to do this since I know a lot of you are double majors in this institute." The professor said as she placed the CDs on her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. She read off the names on the lists, pairing me up with Jungkook. I looked over and locked eyes with him as he gave me a soft smile. I was lucky, that boy could sing like there was no tomorrow. As class ended, she handed us each a cd before we walked out of the door. Jungkook matched pace with me as we headed home, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So...when did you want to get together to start working on this?" he asked, giving me his adorable smile.

"You are the one with the double major, so I will be happy to work around your schedule." I said, shrugging.

"Oh, thanks. Um, I actually am pretty much free all day tomorrow after our early class." he suggested.

"Ok, we can do it right after if you want." I smiled.

"Sure. I will wait to listen to the music with you. I don't want to listen to it ahead of time and get any ideas of my own yet." he said, as he took his hands out of his pockets to open the gate for us.

"I will wait for you too. Have you ever written any songs of your own?" I asked, as walked up the porch and into the house.

"A few, but nothing I would ever show anyone. What about you?" he asked, opening the door.

"Same. I was never really confident in my works so I just kept them to myself. " I answered. J-hope and Namjoon were sitting on the couch as they watched us walk in together.

"Making your move already, eh Kooks?" J-hope said, smirking. Jungkook rolled his eyes and looked over at him.

"We have an assignment we are discussing. Not all of dedicate 99% of our brains to sex." Jungkook answered.

"Neither do I! I would say....no more than 95." Hoseok grinned. Jungkook just shook his head as he took his hat off and ran his hand back through his hair.

"I have go to go get a shower. I feel disgusting after class." Jungkook said, as he started he walked to the adjoining door and went through it. J-hope stood up immediately and walked over, leaving next to no room between us.

"So.....are you taking applicants for fuck buddies?" he asked, biting his lip. I felt my heart thud and my face flush as I swallowed.

"You make me sound like I am some kind of a slut." I said, trying to laugh off the nerves.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I would never call a woman a slut....that is unless she wanted me to." he grinned.

"I am new to all of this so I really don't know what I am doing. I just know that what I experienced last night was the most pleasure I have ever felt in my life and it makes me crave more." I said, covering my cheeks with my hands. I was so embarrassed saying that to him. I had only known them a short time, what the hell was I doing??

"Between all of us, you will not know what to do with yourself if you think last night was that pleasurable." he replied with a smirk. He leaned forward and placed a soft, yet sensual kiss on my lips before pulling away and winking at me. I grinned and nodded as I walked to the kitchen to grab a water bottle, trying to cool off. The over-analytical part of my brain was continually telling myself this was all some part of an elaborate prank or scheme or some kind of bet. I'm sure that was probably not the case, but when you think about it, it would make sense. So what if I was a virgin? They could be with virgins all the time I am sure. So what would they want with someone who looks like me? I can guarantee they hook up with girls 10 times hotter than I am everyday. It made me start feeling more self-conscious the more I thought about it. But then I just looked up and happened to lock eyes with V. I couldn't help but smile and think about how excited he got last night. Surely that wasn't all from something else, was it? No, I had to believe it was because he was enjoying himself fully. That's what I was going to choose to believe. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the good things that had happened. This was a good thing I kept telling myself. It had to be. I didn't know who was going to approach me next at this point, so I felt on edge constantly. I decided to go to bed alone at night, giving myself a chance to think about all the things they had said. Even though last night felt amazing, was this the kind of person I really wanted to become? But then again, what was I waiting for? True love? Yeah right. I sighed and tossed and turned for a while before I finally fell asleep.

 


	15. Chapter 15

I was anxious the whole next morning, worried that Jungkook would see how horrible of a songwriter I actually was. I mean, not all of my stuff was terrible, but I would never ever show them to anyone. Even though we will be doing it together, I was afraid that he was going to have to do the brunt of the work. As class ended he walked up to me and smiled.

"Where did you want to go?" He asked, standing beside me as I grabbed my bag.

"The studios are probably going to be full, and since we don't know exactly what we are doing yet anyway, did you want to go back to the house?" I suggested.

"Sure. We can go in my room.... or yours if you want to have quiet." He offered.

"Which ever you prefer." I smiled.  We all walked back together, Yugyeom included.  He had actually gotten paired with Jimin, Jin got a guy with a pretty deep voice, and V got paired with a girl who gave some of the modern pop singers a serious run for their money.

"Noona, are you excited for the project?  I kinda wish we were working together." Yugyeom asked, walking beside me.

"I am excited.  I know it would be fun to work together but there will be other projects. I am sure we will wind up together at some point." I smiled.

"You are just happy you get to work with Jungkook.  I saw you grinning at him earlier." he elbowed me, smiling ear to ear.

"I'm not going to deny it.  Honestly I would have been happy to work with any of them." I said, grinning.

"Someone is getting dangerously close to falling off the boat I think." he teased.  I laughed as I walked, shaking my head.

"Let's just put it this way: I have already started to fall and at this point I am ready to get wet." I giggled.  He looked at me at scrunched his face up.

"Agh I don't want to know that!" he said, staring at me.

"Oh my God, that sounded so bad!  That is not what I meant!" I laughed.  He started laughing too, as we got to our courtyard.  Everyone started to pair up with their partners, leaving Jungkook and I standing there together. 

"So...is my room ok?" he asked, as we started walking into the house.

"Sure.  Let me just change into something more comfortable." I said, smiling.  I ran to my room quickly and changed into some shorts and a tank top.  I grabbed a notebook and pen and headed out of my room and through the connected door.  I walked through their living room and down the hall, knocking on Jungkook's door.

"Come in!"I heard his muffled voice say from behind the closed door.  I opened it to see him sliding a shirt over his lean body.  I swallowed and cleared my throat, shutting the door behind me. 

"I brought a notebook to jot ideas down for us." I said, holding it to my chest.

"Oh good!  You can have a seat on the bed if you want, I will put the CD in." He smiled.  I walked over and sat back on the bed, leaning against the wall and stretching my legs out toward the edge of the bed.  He came and sat next to me, holding the remote for the stereo.

"You ready?" He asked, looking at me.  I nodded and looked away from him.  His gorgeous eyes were a huge distraction, and I needed to concentrate.  We listened to the first track, and as it ended I looked over at him.

"Initial thoughts?" I asked, holding my pen, ready to jot them down.

"I sensed sadness, and lonliness.  Even longing." he said, keeping his eyes closed.

"I agree.  It makes you feel hurt at heart, even though there are no lyrics." I added, writing notes.

"It reminds me of one of those melodies that you listen to when you need to cry." he said, looking up at the ceiling, like he was in thought.

"I can imagine that.  I don't really cry, I actually hate to cry, so I avoid it at all possible cost." I replied, continuing to write.

"Oh really? That is rare for a woman." he said, looking at me.

"Yeah, well I learned at an early age that crying does you no good.   You don't get what you want from crying and it only makes me feel worse.  I feel so weak after I cry." I said, looking up at him, shaking my head.

"Really?  I think it feels better sometimes when you are hurting a lot." he replied. 

"I am not in a very sad mood, so this one might be hard to come up with something for me right now." I responded.

"Me neither.  Let's do the next one." he said, as he pressed play.  This one had a very sexy sounding beat, probably made for more of a love song.

"Makes me feel...like they were conveying longing in a different way.  More sexy and lust filled." he said, keeping his eyes closed.

"I think so too.....what does it make you think of?" I asked, jotting down notes. 

"Desire.  Craving the way her soft skin would feel against your hand." he stopped there.

"That longing and lust-filled look he gets in his eyes." I added. 

"The sound of her breath in your ear, and down your neck." he sighed. 

"The feel of his firm hands as they press into your skin." I continued. 

"Her soft lips playing with yours." he said as he opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"The feeling of excitement when he slips his tongue into your mouth." I said, biting my lip.  We had to stop talking about this.

"The anticipation of everything that is to follow." he smiled.  Shit, my heart started going crazy.   I swallowed as he started to lean forward slowly, until his lips barely brushed mine.  I felt that electric feeling run through my body as our skin connected, him barely putting his hand on  my neck. 

"Can I?" he breathed, looking me up and down.  At this moment in time, Jungkook could do whatever he wanted.

_________________  
_________________

 


	16. Chapter 16

"You can." I agreed.  He smiled and bit his lip, looking into my eyes.

"Here, get up and sit on my lap, facing me." He instructed. I nodded but didn't like the idea.  I was afraid that with my curves I was going to be a little heavy on his lap.  He scooted his bottom half away from the wall just a little bit as I straddled him.  I sat down but tried to keep most of my weight on my knees.

"Are you afraid?" He asked scanning my face.

"A little, I just don't want to be too heavy." I said, biting my lip.  Right then, I wanted to crawl in a hole.

"Sit." He said in a more serious tone.  I sat down on him as reached his hands around me, grabbing my ass and pulling me closer to his torso.  He kissed me hard, immediately slipping his tongue in my mouth.  I let out a light whimper as I felt my body go on pins and needles.  I placed my hands on his chest as he gripped my ass hard.  We made out like that for a while until I felt his bulge pressing into me.  He scooted his hand between us and started rubbing at my crotch.  I gasped and let out loud breaths, my mouth hanging open.

"Mmmm that's right.  Are you going to let me please you?" He asked, all breathy.

"Yes!" I whimpered as I threw my head back.  He took that opportunity to suck on my exposed neck, making me groan.  He removed his hand grabbed hold of my ass hard.  In one swift motion he twisted and pushed me back into the bed, laying on top of me.  He kissed me deep, as he took his hand and spread my legs a little more, kneeling slightly.  He pulled back and slipped his shirt off, making me even hungrier for him.  He leaned back in, staying up on his knees, putting an arm on each side of my head.  I put my hands up on his chest and slid them slowly down his toned stomach. I stopped at the waistband of his shorts, as he stared at me intensely, biting his lip.

"Keep going." He said in a deep voice.   I swallowed, feeling my heart thud hard. I started moving my hand on top of his pants painfully slowly.  He just stared in my eyes as I eased over his bulge with light pressure.  He continued to stare at me as he let out a slow, shaky breath. 

"Is that ok?" I asked, trying to calm my heart. 

"Yeah. You can press down harder than that." He said, wetting his lips with his tongue.  I pressed my hand flat against him and rubbed back over his bulge, him letting out a light grunt. 

"How's that?" I asked, feeling my stomach clench at his little grunts.

"Mmmm yeah.  Harder baby." He grunted.  As I did, I felt him get harder against the palm of my hand.  He let out hard breaths of pleasure as he closed his eyes.  I moved a little faster as he let out a little moan.  He leaned down into me, making me move my hands.  He grinded his bulge into me, making me groan lightly. 

"Ughnnn Jungkook." I breathed loudly.  He leaned more into me, moving one hand from beside my head and putting it on my side.  He slid it up my side and rested it on top of my bra, squeezing slightly, as he kissed me hard.  He still moved slowly as he stopped kissing me, staring into my eyes. I moaned lightly as he increased the pressure.

"Mmm you are making me want you so bad." He groaned.   I felt myself throb, letting out a groan. 

"You can have me." I moaned, not wanting him to stop.  He let out a hard breath and stopped moving, staring at me hard.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking at me with such lust in his eyes.  I nodded, feeling my heart go crazy.  He got a smile on his face as he rolled off of me.  He stood up and offered me his hand.  I held it as he pulled me to my feet.  He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me softly.  He slid his hands down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. I put my arms across my body hiding my stomach.

"What are you doing?" He asked, grinning at me.

"I....I..." I tried to say as I looked down.  I was so embarrassed, even in this moment.

"Hey....it's ok.  I want to see you." He said, putting his hands on top of mine.  He pulled my hands away from my body, and let go.  He looked me up and down, making me feel so incredibly self concious.  He looked at me and wrinkled his forehead.  He grabbed my hand and slid it down inside his boxers, wrapping my hand around his cock.  I chewed on my lip nervously as he moved it slowly up and down his length, grunting quietly.

"Now, if I had a problem with the way you looked, do you think I would be this rock hard?" He said, letting out shaky breaths.  He took his hand away from mine and  stared at me hard as I continued to slowly stroke him.  He let out hard breaths as I ran my hand up over his head, feeling a bead of precum at the tip.  He slipped his his shorts and boxers off, revealing his extremely hard dick.  I let go of him and looked him up and down.

"Jesus." I breathed, feeling like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.  How was I going to get to lose my virginity to someone this hot?

______________  
______________  
O_o

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Can you turn around?" I asked, biting my lip

"You still have doubts?" He asked as he put his hand on his hard dick.

"I'm sorry. I just...." I sighed.

"It's ok, I will turn around." He said, as he turned. I took off the rest of my clothes and slipped under the covers, pulling them up to just above my boobs. I laid on my back and looked over at him and smiled.

"Ok, I am ready." I said, as he turned back around. He gave me a grin and climbed under the covers, sliding right up against me. I felt myself flush as his warm skin pressed into mine. He started in immediately kissing me over and over, making me whimper in anticipation.

"Are you ok? You are shaking." He said between kisses.

"Yeah. It's a mix of nerves and excitement." I answered, feeling slightly out of breath. He slid his hand onto my thigh, and worked his way to rest his hand softly against my pussy. I gasped as he stared into my eyes and slipped one finger up my slit. He let out a grunt as he slipped his fingertip against my clit, making me groan.

"Damn! You are so wet!!!" He said, his eyes wide. He started rubbing it in small circles, making me moan fast. I could feel his hard dick pressing into my leg as he breathed heavily. He slipped two fingers down into my pussy, making me grunt and grind into his hand.

"Mmmmm you are so ready. You want to touch me and feel how ready I am for you?" He said, letting out a hard breath. I took my hand and gripped his extremely hard dick, feeling it wet with precum. I slid my hand up and down it, making him let out harsh breaths, slightly fast.

"You are really hard." I breathed.

"MMmm I am beyond ready. Let me get a condom." He breathed, as he turned onto his back.

"I am on the pill, just so you know." I said, as he grabbed a condom out of the drawer.

"Really?" he asked, flipping the condom packet around in his hand.

"Yeah, I have been taking it for a few years." I replied, as he ripped open the packet.

"Ok, I am going to warn you; be careful who you tell that to because guys will take advantage of that and not use a rubber. See, I can promise you I am clean all day, but you have no way of knowing for certain. I would absolutely love to fuck you right now with no condom, but it's probably a good idea if I wear one, just so you can feel completely at ease." he said as he rolled it over his considereable length. He got up on his knees as I spread my legs open, him hovering over me. He slid his tip up my slit and rubbed my clit with it, making me tremble. I breathed heavily as he slid up and down, teasing my entrance.

"You sure you're ready?" he asked, as he stared at me deeply. I nodded, after which he leaned in and kissed me, slipping his tongue against mine. I felt pressure and then pain as he slid into me, filling me deep. I squeezed my eyes shut, breathing hard and heavy, trying to get past the searing pain I felt. He stayed completely still, as I got used to the feeling of his large cock inside me all the way, stretching my walls.

"I think I'm ready." I breathed. He kissed me again, as he slowly started moving, groaning such sexy sounding groans. I let out little whimpering moans as the pain quickly turned to pleasure.

"Dammit, you are so tight. Wow." He groaned, as he started moving slightly faster. He let out shaky breaths as he continued to go faster.

"Mmmmm Jungkook!" I whimpered, writhing beneath him. The pleasure was so intense, it was hard to keep my eyes open. I felt like I could cum simply from the sexy sounds he was making.

"Ohhhh God." He groaned as he moved faster and started to thrust into me harder and faster. I felt myself tighten and start throbbing, my body already trembling.

"OOHHHH I'm gonna....oh God!" I moaned as I climaxed, my pussy throbbing around his cock. I moaned and whimpered constantly as I tightened and shook hard. He let out such sexy sounding groans as he thrusted harder and faster. I felt my climax subsiding, and I continued shaking hard. I was so hightened and sensitive I could barely handle it. I whimpered constantly as I gripped the sheets hard.

"Fuck, I'm getting close." He moaned in a shaky voice as I felt him throbbing inside me.

"Mmm Mmm Jungkook! Ughhn" I groaned, writhing beneath him. He started breathing hard and fast as he moaned with each breath. I could feel him throbbing as he started letting out loud and shaky moans, this thrusting becoming sloppier, his body trembling. He slowed his thrusting until he finally came to a stop, panting and shaking. He leaned into me and kissed me, his breath still shaking. I laid there trying to catch my breath, my body still trembling.

"That was incredible..." I breathed, as he grinned at me. He looked so gorgeous. A smile on his face, his eyes sparkling, sweat beaded on his forehead.

"You liked that, huh?"He chuckled.

"That is the most understated sentence of the century." I giggled. He laughed as he leaned forward and kissed me softly. He pulled out slowly and threw out his condom and pulled his clothes on.

"Can you hand me mine?" I asked, still not wanting to get out of the covers. He laughed and handed me my shorts and panties. I slipped them on and reached out my hand for my bra and shirt. He grinned at me and held them up, backing away from the bed. I kept the sheet over my body as I slid to the edge of the bed. I stood up, still holding out my hand. He chuckled and kept backing up, raising his eyebrows. I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut as I let the the sheet drop.

"This was a bad idea." He said quietly. I felt sick to my stomach as I squatted down and grabbed the sheet quickly.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Oh God no! I didn't mean like that. I meant as in you make me want to fuck you again and you need a break." He said, walking over and kissing me softly but passionately. He grabbed the sheet and yanked it away from me, never breaking our kiss. We kissed like this for a few more minutes until he broke away, breathing heavy. He pulled away, as he grinned. I could clearly see his erection was back as he held out my clothes. I gave him a smile as I walked over and grabbed them from him. I put them on as he just stood there watching me.

"You have got to be more confident. You are a beautiful woman." He said, still smiling. I blushed and looked down as he laughed.

"Thank you for today." I said, softly.

"You think it's something you want to do again?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Definitely."

 


	18. Chapter 18

"You wanna come hang out?" I asked as I opened his bedroom door. Before he could answer, we were greeted by moaning. I looked at him, my eyes wide. He grinned, and pointed at V's door.

"I guess he found that second song as sexy as we did." He giggled, giving me the biggest smile.

"Ok, I can't stand here and listen to this." I laughed, feeling my stomach flop. Jungkook followed me next door to our house next door where Namjoon, J-hope and Suga were all sitting around, watching tv. I got a wine cooler out of the fridge and sat next to Namjoon on the couch.

"You guys have an assignment already?" J-hope asked, looking at me and then over at Jungkook.

"Yep. We have 3 weeks to get it together." He replied, sitting down and slouching back in his seat. I couldn't help but get flutterings and smile when I looked at the way he was sitting. I couldn't help but thinking about how I was sitting on his lap not that long ago.

"You are drinking, Noona?" Yugyeom said as he walked through the door. I held up the wine cooler and grinned.

"How much did you both get done?" I asked, looking at Jimin and Yugyeom as he sat on the other side of me.

"Most of the first song. We have ideas for the second and third." Yugyeom replied.

"That second one has a good beat to it, almost one that you can't sit still to. We wound up thinking more of moves than lyrics." Jimin added.

"So did we. Definitely didn't stay still." Jungkook said, smirking and raising his eyebrows. I stiffled a giggle as I took a sip of my drink.

"You dirty bastard." Yoongi said, chuckling. Yugyeom stared at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Man overboard." I whispered to him as I took another sip.

"Noona!" He said, shoving me playfully.

"Apparently Taehyung did too." I laughed.

"That didn't take long." Namjoon said, looking at me. I grinned and shrugged.

"You know what that means?"J-hope said, raising his eyebrows.

"No, what?" I asked, afraid of what he was going to say.

"Since the seal is broken, it's time for all the REALLY fun stuff." He replied, grinning.

"It gets better than that?" I asked, looking at Jungkook. He grinned and nodded at me.

"We had easy, vanilla sex. There is SO much more than that." He said, giving me a dark look. I felt myself tingling at the thought, making me shiver.

"I can't imagine that. I believe you, but it is hard to imagine." I replied.

"Oh yeah. And you will discover what enhances the experience for you. Like J-hope has the daddy kink." Namjoon said.

"What exactly is a daddy kink?" I asked, looking around at the guys.

"Basically he likes being dominating and he likes when his partner calls him daddy." Jungkook said, looking at J-hope with a smirk.

"Really? Being called that is part of the excitement?" I asked, looking at him too.

"Hell yes." Hobi responded, grinning at me.

"So you mean to tell me that you would find it hot if I looked at you and said.... yes, Daddy." I said in a low voice. I flushed feeling embarrassed as Jin walked in right as I said it. J-hope looked at me with a dark stare, the grin disappearing.

"Be careful, that is a dangerous game you are playing, princess." He said, as he started to smirk.

"Oh shit." I said, raising my eyebrows and taking a sip of my drink. They all laughed at my reaction.

"I came in at the wrong time." Jin grinned as he sat down.

"We were discussing kinks and fetishes and the like. Why don't you tell her yours, Jin?" Namjoon grinned.

"I am the opposite of the daddy kink. I like to be dominated. It's not that I want to call someone a name, or anything like that. I just like her to take complete control, whether it be being tied up, or blindfolded or both and things like that. " he answered. I knew that was something I would never be confident enough to do.

"Why don't you tell her yours, Namjoon?" J-hope said, looking at him.

"Any sex is good but I like threesomes. It's not really a kink or a fetish, but it's what I love best. Doesn't matter the combo really. I just like seeing her in such intense pleasure that I don't have full control over." He shrugged. It made sense but made me blush all the same. Just then, Taehyung walked in. He gave me a little grin and sat down near us.

"What's up?" He asked, looking around.

"Talking about fetishes and kinks." Jimin said, staring back at me.

"Oh that's easy. Mine is pretty unexciting." Taehyung said, smiling at me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Well, I guess it really just has to do with noise. It drives me wild hearing a woman moan and make all those damn sexy noises. I have almost cum without touching myself." Taehyung said, looking at me with a big grin.

"So the only people who haven't said anything are Jimin, Jungkook, and Yoongi, but I learned Yoongi's the other day." I said, blushing just thinking about it.

"Mine is a fun one. I'm into orgasm control. She doesn't get to cum until I say so, and if she does, she get's punished." Jimin said, biting his lip and looking at me. The way he said that made me shiver.

"You gonna tell her yours Kooks?" Suga said, looking over at Jungkook. Jungkook just grinned and shook his head.

"I can but you won't understand or like it. It's part of edge play meaning it can be dangerous if not done properly. I have never put anyone in actual danger though. I'm in to choking." he said, giving me an evil little grin. Choking? Really? What in the world?

"I've never heard of that before." I said, biting my lip.

"Don't worry, I would never do that without the other person's consent. It's hard to explain to someone who hasn't had it done to them, but it just enhances everything." he said, raising his eyebrows. I nodded and finished off my wine cooler.

"All I have to say about all of that is, if any of you hurt my noona in any way, I won't go easy on you. You better run." Yugyeom piped up, looking around at them all. I looked at him and smiled. He was always so light and happy, but when he got serious like that, I wouldn't mess with him. He was such a good brother to me. Every once in a while I would look at him and see that adorable little boy they brought in when he was so young. He had a hard time growing up too, because he looked so much older than he was so people treated him a lot differently. They would forget he was so young, and they would be too hard on him or expect too much of him. I was always protective of him, until he got bigger and older and he started to become protective of me. I was just so happy to have him back in my life again. As we talked, I kept catching myself looking at Jungkook, thinking about how great it was, and how I couldn't wait to do it again.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Later that evening, after we all ate pizza together, V came up to me and smiled.

"So, you and your partner liked that music as much as we did, huh?" I asked, grinning at him.  He looked at me funny for a moment and then grinned slightly.

"I wouldn't know. She had to leave shortly after we started. She got called into work." he shrugged.

"So.....you....were....nevermind." I said, turning pink.  

"I told you, noises drive me crazy.  I could hear you from my room, and that is what made me touch myself over and over." he whispered in my ear.  I felt my insides clench and my heart thud as I let out a slow breath.

"Sorry if I was too loud." I said, wanting to hide.

"Baby girl, don't ever be sorry for that.  Now that you have had sex, I would love to get the chance to be with you again, and this time...I want you to be screaming my name." he growled. 

"Oh my God." I said, feeling embarrassed.  I hid my face in my hands, trying not to giggle.  He let out a chuckle and kissed me once softly on my neck before walking away.    Yugyeom came up to me after watching Taehyung walk away from me, a soft smile on his face.

"I am going to go home now, I have early class tomorrow.  I'm happy for you though." he smiled, giving me a hug. 

"Hah, thanks.  Get some rest and I am sure I will see you tomorrow." I said, kissing him on the cheek.   I said goodnight to the rest of the guys and went to bed, feeling completely worn out.  I laid there for a while, replaying the events of today over and over again in my head.  It took me a while to fall asleep but when I finally did, I slept deep and hard.

***

The guys in dance all came home sweaty and tired after class the next day, including Yugyeom.  He walked toward me with his arms open, a big grin on his face.

"No, no you are sweaty.  Get away." I said in a serious tone, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Awww, come on Noona!  I want a hug!" he said, moving closer.  I started backing away until he took off in an all out sprint toward me.  I ran as fast as I could around the large island in the kitchen and out to the living room.  J-hope quickly moved in my way and blocked my path, grinning.

"Are you going to run away from me too, princess?" he grinned, moving toward me. 

"Yes, daddy!" I squealed as I ran and jumped up onto the couch, climbing over the back of it quickly.

"Get her J-hope!" Yugyeom yelled as he ran around the other side.  I got about three steps before I got enveloped in a pair of arms wrapping me from behind, making me squeal. 

"Ohhhhh sweet princess, that was a deadly mistake." he whispered in my ear.  I swallowed hard as he squeezed me tightly.  Yugyeom came up to us, laughing hard.  J-hope let go of me as Yugyeom hugged me from the front.  I pretended to be disgusted, when all I could really think about was what J-hope just said in my ear.  The rest of the guys were still laughing at the spectacle until Yugyeom let me go. 

"You guys look like you worked hard today." I said, still wiping the feeling of sweat off of my arms.

"We did.  We got our first assignment today.  It is actually a pretty big one.  We have a duet with a random partner and we have a solo performance in a few months that is going to be a huge grade apparently.  I got paired with Jungkook here." Yugyeom said.  I noticed J-hope out of the corner of my eye, who had not stopped staring at me.  I wondered if I pissed him off by saying what I did in a joking way.  I hoped not, I was just trying to be silly.  The rest of that afternoon I tried to avoid J-hope.  He continued staring at me like that every time I made eye contact with him from across the room, giving me chills.  I  hung around the guys and watched them all listening to the music they were provided and started coming up with dance moves. It was going to be interesting to see what they came up with, because they had purposefully paired different dance genres together.  I was so jealous of they way they could all move.  I would kill to be able to dance even half as good as they were.  After a while, they just started freestyling, laughing and having "battles".  Eventually they got tired and started sitting down.

"Acutally, Noona, I'm gonna go.  I have plans for this evening." Yugyeom said, giving me a big grin.

"I don't want to know, just have fun and be careful." I smiled back.  After he left I went down to the end of the hallway to start a load of laundry that I had been neglecting.  As I started the machine, I turned around to have J-hope standing right behind me, so close he was almost touching me.

"H-hoseok!  You startled me."I said, putting my hand on my chest.  I felt my chest tightened as I tried not to cough.

"I'm sorry princess, I didn't mean to scare you." he said in a low voice, as he took one hand and smoothed it over my cheek.  He had a dark look in his eyes that almost scared me, but it made me feel chills all over at the same time.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you mad by saying that earlier. " I said, looking away from his eyes.

"You didn't make me mad.  You made me want to pick up your naughty ass, carry you into your room, and teach you just what calling me daddy implies." he grinned.  I swallowed, as I slightly backed into the washing machine.  I was nervous but extremely excited at the same time, thinking about the sensations I experienced yesterday.  I wanted to be brave.  I could be brave.  I gripped the washing machine behind me and let out a slow breath.  I gave him a dark look of my own and smiled.

"Teach me Daddy."

 


	20. Chapter 20

I didn't even have time to react as he bent in half and hoisted me over his shoulder, causing me to squeal. I was not light by any means, so I was so worried he was hurting himself carrying me, or that he was instantly regretting picking me up. He walked like he had no added weight to him, shocking me completely. He marched to my room, walked straight in and went straight to my bed, laying me down.

"Stay there." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ok." I said, quietly.

"Ok, what?" he grinned.

"Ok, daddy." I answered, feeling my stomach flip.

"Good girl." he replied as he walked back out. I laid still, trying to slow my breathing and my heart. A few seconds later, Hobi walked back into my room, closing the door and locking it behind him. He peeled his shirt off over his head and let it drop to the floor, revealing his extremely toned body. He stood there for a moment, just staring at me. I could feel myself getting more and more excited with the anticipation as I stared at the beautiful sight before me; Hoseok in a pair of baggy gray sweatpants, hanging low on his hips, a partial erection slightly tenting them. He smirked as he walked slowly over to me, and kneeled up on the bed. He stayed on his knees and growled as he grabbed my shorts and pulled them off of me, tossing them onto the floor. I bit my lip and tried to squeeze my legs closed as much as possible.

"Be a good girl and open those legs for me." he said, running his tongue over his bottom lip. I breathed out a loud breath as I opened my legs, and gave him a shy smile. He grinned as he grabbed my legs and spread them wider and scooted up a little bit, leaning over me. He placed his hand on top of my panties over my pussy and let out a little moan of approval.

"Mmmm what a good girl you are. Your panties are already soaked for me." he growled as he started slowly pressing down and moving his hand up and down. I let out a little whimper as he started hit my clit, causing me to squirm slightly.

"MMmmmmm that feels so good." I breathed, as I started to grip at the sheets below me. He started kissing and sucking on my neck, letting out little growls as he continued to rub me. I started letting out more moans as he moved his fingers faster, making me throb under the pressure.

"Oh yeah, moan for me." he growled into my ear. I let out a louder groan as he slid my panties to the side and used his warm, long fingers to start circling my clit fast. I started breathing heavy and fast. I felt myself already near my climax as he increased the pressure slightly. I was seconds away as he suddenly stopped rubbing me and grinned. I looked at him, whimpering, my body trembling slightly.

"What do you want, princess?" he asked, smirking at me as he leaned back up, staring down at me. His erection was clearly evident now as he slid back to stand on the floor.

"I want you." I breathed, biting my lip.

"Mmmm mmmm" he said, shaking his head, " you have to tell me what you want." he replied, as I saw him start rubbing his hand over his bulge. Just seeing him do that made me throb once. I felt so stupid having to say it, but I knew he was going to keep teasing me until I said it.

"Fuck me, Daddy." I said, biting my lip. He let out a grunt as he shut his eyes for a second and opened them back up, grinning. He let out a low deep breath as he slid his sweatpants and boxers down, revealing his thick, hard dick. He opened the condom packet he was holding in his closed hand, rolling it onto him. He yanked my bottoms off and quickly got back between my legs and laid his dick against my swollen clit. I let out a whimper as he leaned over me and started rubbing his dick up and down, making me shake. I moaned as he pressed hard into me, moving fast.

"Ughhhhnnn I want you to tell me when you are about to cum." he said, letting out harsh breaths as he continued to grind against me like that. I felt myself getting close, my insides pulling and tightening.

"I'm about to cum, Daddy!" I groaned, breathing fast. He let out a loud groan as he quickly slid back far enough to even his head with my throbbing entrance, sinking himself into me fast. I moaned loudly, arching my back and riding the high.

"OOhhhhh yeah, good girl. Cum for me." he groaned, thrusting in and out of me fast. As I came down from my high, he continued to thrust hard, his body slapping into mine. My body continued to tremble with his thrusts, as he grunted with each one. I let out whimpering moans as I felt the sensitivity of my core almost getting to be too much. I breathed heavily, writhing beneath him as he continued to thrust at a good pace. He leaned forward and muffled my moans by sliding his tongue into my mouth, kissing me hard.

"Oh my God!" I groaned, bucking my hips upwards. He let out a loud grunt, as I felt him throb inside me.

"Stay still, or this will be over way too quickly." he grunted. I had to resist the overwhelming urge to grind against him in pleasure as he started moving really fast and hard.

"Mmmmm!!!! I'm gonna cum again!" I moaned. He suddenly stopped moving, making me whimper.

"I want us to cum together, so be a good girl and hold off for me, ok?" he said, leaning kissing me, between heaving breaths. I nodded and whimpered as he started moving again slowly.

"Uggghhhnnn you feel so big!" I groaned, breathing heavily. He let out fast shaky breaths as he started speeding up, going pretty fast again. He continued at this pace for several minutes until he started breathing so hard.

"MMmm yeah, that's it. I'm getting there." he moaned, as I felt him throb in me.

"AAAhhhhH!!! I'm getting so close!!! UGhhnnnn fuck me daddy!" I shouted, my back arching as my body tensed, on the verge of an intense orgasm.

"OH FUCK!" he moaned loudly as he started thrusting so hard and fast until he reached his peak. I climaxed with him as his thrusts got slower and sloppier, his moans and breaths all sounding shaky, and so sexy. I whimpered as he slid out of me and up onto his knees, breathing heavily. He leaned back onto his knees and the look of him right now was enough to make me want to go again. His muscles were shaking some still, breathing heavily, a sweaty sheen over his body, his eyes closed, mouth hanging open, dick still hard and pulsing. He opened his eyes and grinned at me. He leaned back over me and kissed me slowly.

"Mmmm you are a good girl." he grinned as he pulled back and got off the bed.

"Thank you, daddy."  
  


 


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next week, not a lot happened.  Classes started to amp up, making everyone busier and you could sense the stress on a few of the guys.  I could tell, because several of them hadn't even bothered to harrass me lately.  Jungkook and I got up the first song completely, and we started on the second, but we wound up having a repeat session of last time.  I couldn't help it.  As soon as the music started playing, my mind and senses flooded with what the song caused last time.  Apparently he felt the same way because we weren't half way through the song before we started tearing our clothes off.  Yugyeom and Jungkook were doing awesome in their dance, that was constantly evolving and changing, each time becoming better and better.  Namjoon and J-hope both seemed to be coming along but a lot of the times they practiced at the studio.  Poor Jimin was stressed because he had a partner who didn't seem to want to take it seriously and he was really struggling.  Yoongi liked to sit back and watch all the drama go on, since he only had his piano to really worry about.  Most of the guys were in the house relaxing when I went outside to send off something in the mail.  As I closed the door behind me I heard something crash.

"Damnit!" Jimin shouted from out of sight. I walked around the corner to see him standing there with his hands on his hips, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" I asked, walking closer.   He looked up at me and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, just frustrated.  I am going to have to ask for a different partner, I think.  It just sucks cause this is a big grade and I have already lost a week of prep." he sighed again.

"I'm sorry Jimin.  I wish there was something I could do to help." I said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"You can.  There is one part of the choreo I came up with where I just need another body.   But I need a slick floor...here, can you follow me?" he asked, looking hopeful.  I nodded, worried what this was going to entail.  I followed him into their house and was suprised at how empty the living room was.  It was really only a couch pressed against the far wall with a little table and lamp next to it.

"We never spend any time out here, as you can tell.  Plus, makes for a good dance space." he grinned, noticing me looking around. 

"Yeah, it gives a lot of space." I said, trying not to look nosy.

"Ok, what I am going to need you to do is to stand right there near the center of the floor and spread your legs." he said.  I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. 

"Do what?" I asked, laughing.

"No, that comes later." he winked, making my stomach flutter.

"So I just stand here and spread my legs?  How much?" I asked, standing with them a decent amount.

"Not quite that much.  Here, I will place you." he said, walking over.  He squatted down and grabbed my ankle, guiding my leg where it needed to rest.  He left his hands on my skin and slid his hands up my leg as he stood back up.  I cleared my throat and resisted the urge to shift under his touch.  He smiled as he let go and walked to the far end of the room. 

"Do I just stand here?" I asked as he turned around to face me.

"Yes.  I just have to make sure I have my transition right.  They will be dancing some and then stand there so I can do this next move." He said, cracking his neck.  He rolled his shoulders and let out a short breath as he started to move.  It was always fascinating to watch him move the way he did.  He suddenly ran towards me and right before he reached me he dropped to the floor, sliding between my legs and coming out and up the other side in one fluid motion.  I stood there, eyes wide as he turned and looked at me.

"That was amazing." I said, smiling.

"You think so?  It's not my best but it's got an element of surprise to it.  Let me try it one more time." he said, walking back to the other end of the room.  He stared at me for a moment before starting the beginning moves.  This time he didn't run quite as fast, still dropping to the floor and sliding between my legs.  He didn't slide nearly as far this time, coming up right behind me. With one short movement he wrapped his arm around me from behind and pulled me into his hard body.  He was breathing slightly heavy, his breath warming the side of my neck and ear. 

"Jimin..."I said quietly, feeling chills raise up over my skin.  He placed his warm, soft lips against my neck, kissing it softly.  He let out a quiet little moan as he kissed down my neck.  He grabbed the collar of my shirt with his other hand and and pulled it out, kissing further to my collar bone.  He sucked on it hard, making my skin tingle.  I wiggled slightly against him as I let out a whimper.   I could feel him starting to get hard against me. 

"You want me to make you feel good?" he said in almost a growl.

"Yes, please." I breathed feeling him press against me.  He let out a chuckle and let go of me, stepping back. 

"If we are going to do this, we are going to do it my way.  See, I like to take my time with these things.  I want to do something before I fuck you senseless.  Will you let me?" he said as I turned around to face him.  Honesly, I had no idea what he was thinking, but I felt my stomach clenching at the thouhts of him fucking me senseless.

"Ok, but what did you have in mind?" I asked, biting my lip.  He let out a little chuckle as he walked back over to me.  He grabbed my hand and led me to his room, sitting me on the bed  He walked over to his closet and dug out a big black shopping bag.  He pulled something out of it, and turned around showed me a small unopened plastic package in his hand.  He walked over to his desk and grabbed a pair of scissors, cutting open the top of it and pulling out what was inside. 

"Have you ever used one of these?" he asked, putting the small, oblong object in my hand.

"I haven't, but I know what it is and what it does." I said, feeling my heart rate increase.    He let out a little chuckle and grinned at me.

"Good.  I hope you are ready for this, cause this is going to be fun.  Now this is no ordinary bullet, this one is wireless, waterproof, slip proof, and almost silent." he started as he showed me the little remote that went with it.  He clicked the button once, making it vibrate against my palm. 

"I am guessing you are going to use this on me?" I asked, as he turned it back off.

"Oh yes, but it's not that simple.  I want you to slide that in your panties to start." he said, grinning.  I stood up and slid the bullet down, resting it against my sensitive spot.  He grinned at me and clicked the remote on once, making me gasp let out a shaky breath.  He turned it back off and chuckled, giving me a wicked little grin. 

"Now comes the fun part.  We are going to go next door in just a minute since it is about dinner time.  We are going to order Chinese, like we planned, and while we all sit around and eat, I am going to be turning this little guy on and off.  Soooo unless you want everyone to know what is going on, you will have to control yourself." he grinned.  I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"That is impossible!" I said, almost in a squeak.  He sat me on the edge of the bed, pressing the bullet harder against me.  He clicked it on making me let out another breath and a little grunt.

"You're gonna have to keep those noises to yourself, or you are going to be found out.  Or...are you wanting to be found out?" he asked, kissing on my neck.  I pressed my lips into a hard line and concentrated.  It felt so good, but so far this first setting was managable, but barely.  He grinned and turned it off, biting his lip. 

"Now, I am going to give you a safety word in a way, where if you think you are about to cum, you say it." he said, an evil look in his eye.  It was then that I remembered he was in to orgasm control.  Shit.  I could see the slight bulge in his pants as he stood up, turning to face me. 

"What is my word?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"Let's see...since we are getting food, how about something that won't be too obvious.  How about napkin?" he suggested. 

"Oh God....ok." I sighed.  I stood up, following him outside and into the living room where all the guys were sitting around talking about what they wanted to order.  I sat down in the last seat open, between V and Suga.  I looked around the room at all the guys, my eyes settling on Jimin.  He had his hand in his pocket, like a finger on the trigger.  He grinned at me and raised his eyebrows, biting on his lip.  What the fuck did I get myself in to?

 


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone sat around and talked, waiting for the food to arrive. I was afraid to say anything, afraid of when he was going to turn the thing on. When the food arrived, I got up to go to the door and help carry it to the kitchen. As I grabbed hold of the bag from the delivery person, I felt the vibration start, making me let out a whimper.

"You ok?" Jungkook asked, looking at me.

"Uh..yeah. This is just heavier than I thought it was going to be." I said, as I started to quickly walk away. I had to concentrate so hard on not letting myself give in to the pleasure it was causing. I put the bag on the counter and started taking everything out one by one. I only ordered a small side of spicy chicken, since I didn't think I would really be able to eat. Jungkook brought over the rest of the food as he and I started delivering the orders to everyone. As I reached Jimin, he giggled, as I let out a quiet little breath. I sat back on the couch and got my chopsticks out, of the wrapper. The rest of the guys dug in while I sat there, just tapping my chopsticks against my hand.

"Aren't you going to eat?" V asked, with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah..yeah." I replied, afraid to speak. As I opened my container, I felt the vibrations increase, making me close my eyes for a second and bite my lip. I shakily set my chopsticks in my hand and took a tiny bite of chicken. I had to concentrate so hard on just slowly chewing and not wiggling around. I started breathing a little heavier through my nose as I felt myself tightening slightly.

"So Jimin, did you decide what to do about your partner?" Namjoon asked.

"Yeah, I am going to just ask for another one. I can't deal with his bullshit anymore." Jimin replied, taking a bite of his eggroll.

"I'm sure your solo will be great though, they always are." Jin said.

"Thanks. How are your songs coming along?" Jimin responded.

"We actually almost have them all done." he answered. I started bouncing my leg a little bit, anything to try to distract me from the fact that I wanted to groan and grind at this exact moment. He looked over at me and gave me a huge, gorgeous smile as I felt the vibrations getting even strong.

"Fuck!" I growled as I squeezed my eyes shut. Jimin stifled a giggle as I opened my eyes again, bouncing my leg faster.

"You alright there?" Yoongi asked, looking at me with his forehead scrunched.

"Y-yeah. It's just s-spicier than I thought it would be." I struggled to say in a normal tone.

"It must be, you're sweating." J-hope said, chuckling. My breaths started to get a little faster, shaking slightly. I looked at Jimin with pleading eyes as he just grinned and took a bite of food. I stared at him hard while he chewed his food and swallowed, letting out a little giggle. Usually they talked alot during dinner but everyone must have been hungry, because it was pretty quiet. I was praying that they would start talking so I could breathe a little heavier without it being noticable. Should I just lie and say napkin now so he would stop this? I felt the vibrations get even stronger, making me jab my chopstick into my leg, holding it in my tightly closed fist. I could see Yoongi staring at me out of the corner of my eye.  I looked over at him and he had an amused look on his face.  He knew exactly what was going on. I was getting close and couldn't take much more of this torture. Jungkook looked at me, his eyes serious.  I let out a large sigh, trying to keep it from shaking.  I saw Jimin bite his lip as it increased again, making me grunt.

"Napkin." I said, barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" Jimin asked, raising his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

"I n-need a n-napkin." I said, my voice strained, as I put my food on the table with shaky hands. Jimin nodded with a smile.

"Here, I have one." Taehyung said. I looked over at him and as I went to grab it, the vibrations went up so high, I couldn't keep my composure any more, my eyes rolling back in my head. I dropped back against the back of the couch, leaning my head back and letting out a gutteral groan.

"What the fuck?" Namjoon said from across the room. I gripped tightly at the edge of my shorts as the vibrations must have reached their max. I felt myself throbbing, and felt that telltale pulling in my stomach. I started breathing heavy and fast, whimpering as I writhed around, arching my back, my body tensing.

"Holy shit." V said in a breathy, deep voice beside me.

"J-J-Jimin!" I groaned, as I felt my release seconds away. He let out a laugh as I started letting out loud whimpering moans.

"Jimin?" Jin asked in an inquisitive voice. I reached my climax, as I arched my back even more extreme, by body shaking as I felt myself pulse over and over again. I moaned loudly and involuntarily at the immense pleasure I was feeling. It seemed to last forever until I finally felt it easing, my body still twitching and shaking. Suddenly the vibrations stopped, causing me to collapse back on to the couch, trying to catch my breath. My body felt like it weighed a ton as I lifted my head and looked at Jimin. He was holding the remote in his hand, waving it in a teasing manner, then plopping it down on the coffee table.

"HAH! Jimin, you kinky fucker." Yoongi laughed. I looked over at him as he winked at me. I was embarrassed but I was almost too tired to care at the moment. V let out a hard breath beside me, making me look over at him. He was staring at me, his mouth slightly open, breathing heavy, his hard on clearly visible in his jeans. He got up off of the couch and walked off, going out of the joining door. The guys started laughing as I sat there, with my eyes closed.

"Well, that was pretty embarrassing." I said, looking at Jimin with a slight glare.

"It was hot. And why are you looking at me like that? You agreed to it!" he laughed, looking at me with the sexiest stare.

"Yeah, but when I said napkin, I thought you were going to stop to keep me from cumming!" I said, sitting up more.

"Hey, I never said that. I just said when you feel like you are getting that close, we are going to have a signal. I didn't say I would stop." He replied, still grinning.

"It was really hot." J-hope agreed.

"You ok?" Jungkook asked, looking at me, a little bit of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, biting my lip. I sat there quiet as conversation resumed after another few minutes of teasing. I went to stand up, my legs still slightly shaky, making my way to the bathroom. I removed the bullet and washed it off. I looked at myself in the mirror, shaking my head. What in the world did I just do in front of all of them? Well, I guess there was no real reason to be nervous now!

 


	23. Chapter 23

As I changed to get in bed, I heard a gentle knock at my door.  Shit, I had just taken my bra off.  I crossed my arms, before calling out for whoever it was to come in.  Jungkook's face peeked through the door, such a sweet look on his face.  He gave me a smile and walked in, shutting the door behind him. 

"I was just....I was just checking to make sure you were alright." he said, shrugging.

"Why do you think I'm not ok?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Oh.  You just seemed a little bothered after your...performance at dinner.  I just wanted to make sure you were alright." he said, giving me a sweet little smile.  I felt my heart flutter, making me grin. 

"I'm ok, thank you.  I was really embarrassed and surprised Jimin took it that far but, I am alright.  I appreciate you checking on me, though Jungkook." I said, patting his arm.   His grin got even bigger, as he let out a little snicker.

"What?" I asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Nice nipples." he smiled, biting his lip.  I laughed and shook my head.  I was a moron. 

"Yeah, thanks." I replied, still shaking my head.  He leaned in and gave me a soft and sensual kiss, making me let out a little whiney sounding moan.

"Ok, I better get out of here before I start something.   Goodnight." he said, opening the door.

"Goodnight, Jungkook." I replied as he gave me a wink, closing the door.  I turned off my light and climbed in bed, with a grin still on my face.  I closed my eyes and relaxed, but only for a few minutes before I heard a knock at my door. 

"Come in." I said, sitting up slightly.  The door creaked open, making me squint my eyes at the light coming in.  When the door shut, I was blinded, my eyes not adjusted back to the darkness yet.  I couldn't see who came in,  I just heard heavy breathing, making me a little nervous.  I knew it had to be one of the guys, but who was it?  I heard them walk toward my bed and slide in beside me.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, my body going a rigid. I suddenly became very uncomfortable that this person hadn't made themselves known yet.

"It's me." I heard V's smoky voice say in my ear.  I immediately relaxed, chills forming over my body.

"You scared me a little there." I said, letting out a little nervous laugh.  He let out a breathy little chuckle right next to my ear, making me shiver.

"Feel free to say no to this, but I want to fuck you so bad, I can't sleep, thinking of nothing but." he said, his voice heavy with lust.  I felt that pulling sensation as he spoke, making me let out a little sigh.

"You can." I said, as my eyes started to adjust to the darkness.  I saw his thick lips coming at me as he crashed them against mine, letting out harsh breaths.

" I promise, I will be quick.  You don't know how much you made me want you earlier." he said between kisses.  I let out a little moan as he started kissing down my neck, sucking on my sweet spots.

"Mmmmm Tae, that feels so good." I said, groaning slightly.  I heard his breath get shaky as he pulled back from me slightly.

"Will you let me take you from behind?" he asked, getting back up off the bed.

"Yes." I breathed.  I slid my bottoms off as he pulled his off as well.  I heard a condom packet being ripped open as I rolled over onto my stomach, sliding my knees up underneath me. 

"Spread those legs, baby girl." he said, his voice deep and lust filled.  I spread my legs wide as he got up on the bed behind me.  He grabbed my hips and guided them to the right height as I felt his hard member teasing my entrance.   I let out a whimper as he rubbed it back and forth, making me ache for him.  In one fluid motion, he slid deep inside me, making me moan out loudly.  He responded with a moan of his own, feeling his cock throb inside me.

"If you moan like that, I am not going to last more than a few minutes." he grunted.  He grasped onto my hips tightly as he starting thrusting at a fast and hard pace, our bodies slapping together.  I let out whimpering moans as his dick hit my g spot with every thrust.  His breath was harsh and quick as he pulled me onto him, getting as deep as he possibly could.  I buried my face in my pillow, groaning loudly and deep.

"Oh fucking hell, don't do that!" he growled as he stopped abruptly, his body stiff.  I felt him throbbing inside me a few times, his breath ragged.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, taking my face out of the pillow.

"No, baby girl.  I just wanted to hold off, and I almost couldn't when you did that." he said, as he very slowly started to move again, making me whimper.  I felt myself tightening and pulsing slightly as I felt my climax building. 

"Mmmmm Taehyung.  I am getting close." I groaned, gripping onto the sheets.  He let out another groan, so deep and gutteral.

"Fuck it, I can't hold off anymore." He breathed.  He started thrusting hard and fast, making me moan loudly, my body tensing.  I started trembling, as I felt the pulling sensation in my stomach, knowing my climax was almost here.

"OHHHHH GOD, fuck me Tae!" I groaned loudly as I hit my peak, my body shaking uncontrollably.  He moaned loudly as I felt him throb inside me and slam in me hard and sloppy.  I whimpered and moaned with each movement, making him thrust over and over.  It was like a vicious cycle.  The more I moaned, the more he wanted to thrust, which made me moan more.  We continued like that for several minutes, even after we had both come down from our peaks, until we couldn't take it anymore.  He leaned against me, his breath harsh and ragged.

"Damn, you know just what to do." he said, giving my ass a playful litttle smack.  I giggled but my giggle quickly turned into a whimper as he slid out of me. 

"I was not expecting this tonight." I said, smiling.  I saw him grin as he stood up and put his clothes back on.

"Thank you for letting me.  I didn't know if you were going to be up for it after earlier." he replied,  as he handed me my bottoms from off of the floor.

"Well I was kind of responsible for you not being able to sleep." I giggled as I put my bottoms on.  He laughed as he leaned over me and kissed me deeply.

"I'm going to sleep just fine now." he said, as he stood back up. 

"I hope you sleep well Taehyung." I said, as I suddenly felt exhausted, myself.

"You too.  Goodnight babygirl." he said quietly, as he made his way to my door and left as quickly as he came.  (A/N: double meaning, hah!)  I felt my eyes get heavy as sleep gradually overtook me, the sounds of V's voice still echoing in my head.

 


	24. Chapter 24

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

It was finally time for our presentations, and I was actually feeling pretty nervous.  I don't know why, Jungkook was a genius who came up with brilliant songs.  Maybe I was afraid of letting him down by not being good enough.  I don't know. 

"What are you thinking about?" Jungkook asked as we all walked to school together.

"I am just a little nervous, that's all." I said, shrugging.

"Noona, you will do great!" Yugyeom said in his normal, cheerful voice.

"He's right, you will." Jungkook smiled.  I gave them both a smile as I let out a slow breath.  The rest of the guys were all chatting and laughing and joking, while I stayed quiet, going over it in my head over and over.  The closer we got to the school, the more anxious I felt.  I could feel my chest tightening, making me cough as I breathed in deeply.  Shit.  This wouldn't do.   As we walked down the hallway, I slowed until all the guys had passed me and pulled my inhaler out of my bag.  I shook it and stopped walking for a second, taking a puff of it.  At that point, Jungkook turned around and saw me coughing out and taking a second puff.  He walked over as I was sliding it back into my purse and I let out a slow breath.

"You ok?  If your asthma is acting up, I don't want you to try to do something you don't feel you can do." he said, wrinkling his forehead in concern.

"I'm ok.  I think it's just from anxiety." I said, slowing my breath.  

"Hey....you got this." he said softly.  He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss, his full lips pressing into mine, making warmth spread through my body.  He pulled away, leaving me wanting more.  He smiled and walked with me down the hall until we reached our classroom.  Our presentation wound up being one of the later ones so we got to see many other duos go before we did.  All of the guys did great, and finally it was our turn.  Jungkook gave me a wink as we stood up and made our way up front.  We turned our backs to one another and started out with the sad song.  We made it about two people who loved each other, and missed each other terribly, but they could never be together.  I sang my verse first, then we sang the chorus together, then he sang his verse, and as he did, I felt tears welling up in my eyes, one escape down my cheek.  What the fuck was wrong with me?  I never cried at this song before.  I wiped it away quickly as we sang the chorus together and finished the song out together.  We turned back around and as the song changed, Jungkook got an evil little grin on his face.  I could feel my stomach clenching and a pulling at my groin as he started singing.  I could see the teacher staring at us out of the corner of my eye, making me a little nervous, but I just concentrated on staring straight at Jungkook.  Finally, the third song was light hearted and fun, Jungkook smiling the entire time he sang.  He really was more than just an excellent singer, he was an excellent performer, completely captivating you.  The teacher praised our performance as we sat back down.  I let out a loud breath of relief, leaning onto Jungkook's shoulder for a second. He let out a little chuckle as I lifted my head, winking at me.

"You did great." he whispered.  I felt that flop in my stomach and couldn't help but grin. Finally I was able to relax the rest of the class and enjoy everyone else's performances.  When we were all finished, the professor went to the front of the class, smiling.

"I have to say, I am very impressed with this class.  You all showed a lot of talent and natural ability, not only in your singing but in the quality and emotion of your songs.  Well done everyone! Now for the exciting bit.   This was purely to see the level you are at with your abilities you did not disappoint.  Now, we are announcing it early this year so we give our students plenty of time to plan.  Every student in the school will be doing a solo showcase this year.  You will be given the official guidelines on paper before class is dismissed." she  started.  I got more anxious but excited about it as she continued to explain it.  Everyone else seemed just as excited, but I had to say, I felt bad for those with double majors.  They had to prepare two different solo showcases, so it wa surely going to be exhausting.

The guys all talked excitedly the whole way home, and their enthusiasm was contageous.   As we were walking, Yoongi came up beside me, his hands in his pockets.

"Are you excited for your showcase?" I asked, looking up at him.  He always had such a cool, laid back expression on his face.  He shrugged and looked non-commital about it.

"I guess.  But with part of our showcase as pianists, we are also able to showcase our ability to compose and be songwriters if we choose.  I plan on writing something, and I wanted to know if you wanted to sing for me." he said, looking at me. 

"Me?  Why me?" I asked, feeling very surpised. 

"Your voice fits the sound I want for my songs.  But, no pressure." he replied, giving me a cute little smile.

"No, I'm flattered.  Sure, I would be happy to." I smiled back.  He got a big grin on his face, and I couldn't help but smile back bigger. 

"You sure have changed in the last month." he laughed, shaking his head.

"I guess I have just gotten used to you all." I said shrugging.

"Well, a good amount of fucking will do that to you." he smirked.  I still blushed at that and giggled.

"I'm sure you are right." I laughed, biting my lip.

"Now that they have worn you in some, I think you should try me out." he winked.  I felt my stomach flop when I thought about what he was in to. 

"Maybe I will." I said, summoning every ounce of courage I had.  He raised his eyebrows at me and got an evil looking little smile on his face. 

"I will hold you to that."

(A/N: sorry I haven't been publishing as much and able to write as much lately. Please hang in there, more is coming)

 


	25. Chapter 25

  
"I think I am going to change that note to A sharp instead. I think it flows a little better." Yoongi said, as he stopped playing the piano. He pulled his pencil from behind his ear and scribbled a mark on the paper propped up on the piano.

"That would sound nice." I agreed, as I stretched my arms over my head.

"Am I keeping you here too long?" he asked, looking up at me, his eyes looking innocent and big. He was such a hard person to read sometimes, but when he looked like that, I couldn't help but grin at him.

"No, I'm fine. I don't have anything else planned today anyway." I said as I leaned foward against the lid of the piano. He got a slight smile on his face as he cracked his knuckles and rolled his head around. We continued to practice for quite a while and by time were done, he seemed more energetic than I had ever seen him.

"Perfect!" he said, grinning and folding the piece of paper up.

"It sounds great, really." I smiled. He stood up and stretched his arms as he walked around behind me. I stood up and he quickly wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tightly to him. I stood completely still as he took a deep, slow breath through his nose and let it out against my neck. I felt chills raise up all over my body, making me tremble slightly.

"Mmmmm, you have been my muse today, and I would like nothing more than to take you back to my room and show you what else you have inspired." he growled, trailing soft kisses up my neck. I let out a loud breath, feeling my hand instinctively move up to grab behind his head. I heard him let out a chuckle as he kissed up to my ear and started playfully sucking and biting at my earlobe.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said in his low tone. I nodded as he backed away and opened the door, motioning for me to go out. We walked home fairly quickly, me feeling more nervous the closer we go to his room. By time we walked in, I was trembling. He closed the door behind us and wrapped his arms around me, kissing on my neck again.

"You are shaking. Are you sure you are up for this?" he asked, reaching slowly for the hem of my shirt between kisses. I nodded and let out a whimper in agreement as he started to drag his tongue softly up my neck. He slowly pulled my shirt over my head, letting out little excited breaths.

"You finish taking off your clothes, I will get what is needed." he grinned. I swallowed hard and slipped out of my jeans, bra and panties, after which I quickly sat on the edge of the bed. Yoongi came out of the closet, with only his boxers on, holding onto a small black, silk bag.

"What did you need me to do?" I asked, nervously. He chuckled and walked up to me slowly, pulling open the drawstring.

"I want you to put both of your wrists together and hold out your arms for me." he said, taking a leather belt out of the bag. I held them out to him as he wrapped the belt just right and tightened it slightly. He leaned down and kissed me hard, shoving his tongue into my mouth, making me suck in a deep breath. He pressed me back onto the bed and pulled back, letting out a little growl.

"Now scoot." he said in a firm tone. I bit my lip and scooted as best as I could to the center of the bed. He kneeled up beside me and grabbed the other end of the belt, pulling my arms above my head. I felt him tug at it slightly and eventually, I couldn't really move my arms so to speak at all. He kneeled above me and grinned, biting his lip. He then pulled out a silk tie and leaned over, his warm breath against my neck. My world went dark as he lifted my head and tied it tightly around head. I started breathing a little faster in anticipation, as I heard and felt him shifting around in the bed. I gasped as I felt his lips graze my nipple, jerking my arms as a reflex. He let out a chuckle as he opened his mouth and started suckling on it softly. I let out softl little moans as he took one of his hands and slid it up my side , eventually resting his fingers against my other nipple. I felt myself pulsing as I started to buck my hips upwards into his body above me.

"Now now, do I have to tie you down to make you still?" he asked, let out another chuckle. I stopped moving and fought the urge to grind so badly. He eventually moved down my body, placing gentle kisses along my stomach and down to my inner thighs. I started trembling as he got closer and closer, eventually pluging is tongue into my wetness, flicking my clit softly with his tongue. I moaned loudly, arching my back as he sucked on it hard. I tried so hard to stay still but I couldn't help but wiggle a little bit as he continued to flick it with his tongue. I let out whining moans, feeling myself get close to a release already. He kissed and licked it sensually as he slid two fingers into me, fast and hard.

"Oh God, Yoongi!" I groaned, my body trembling.

"Yeah, baby. You are so wet for me. I want you to cum." he said, letting go of my clit just for a few seconds. I arched my back and felt my body start to tense, getting close to a release already. I couldn't tell exactly what he was doing with his tongue, but it was enough to drive me crazy.

"I'm about to cum!" I moaned in a whimpery tone as I heard him growl. That was all it took to cause me to hit my peak, shaking and releasing everywhere. As I started to come down from the high, he chuckled again as he leaned away from me.

"Damn, you came everywhere. That was good." he chuckled. I let out a shaky breath as I felt him get off of the bed.

"Your tongue...that was...amazing." I breathed. That was the first time anyone had ever gone down on me, and it was an experience I would never forget.

"Well, if you thought that was amazing, boy are you in for a surprise."

 


	26. Chapter 26

  
"Ok for this part, you need to brace yourself. I am going to position myself where I am going to be able to get really deep." he said in his low, sexy voice. I heard the telltale sound of the condom packet ripping open and seconds later, he was up on the bed and spreading my legs wide apart. He put his hands on my hips and twisted my bottom half slightly. He grabbed hold of my top leg and put it up against him and slightly over his shoulder as I felt his tip just barely sliding against my sopping wet entrance. I let out a whimper as I heard him chuckle and it started to slide up and down me slowly.

"Ugn, Yoongi!" I groaned as I moved slightly, trying to push into him. I felt a gentle smack on my ass as he chuckled again.

"Mmmm don't make me tie you up more. Be a good girl and stay still for me." he said, slightly breathy. He grabbed hold of my leg and thrust in me suddenly and deeply, making me cry out. He started thrusting hard and fast, feeling like he was hitting my belly he was so deep.

"Ohhhhh God!" I groaned, feeling his firm body slap against me as he thrusted. He started letting out little grunts and groans, keeping his pace fast. He was hitting all the right spots, making me feel like I could already climax within a matter of moments. I felt my self tightening and throbbing around him, trying desparately to hold still.

"Mmmm that's right. You are gonna cum for me." he grunted, his breath getting heavy. That's all it took to make me reach a climax, making me shaking and throb, trying so hard not to wiggle around.

"Oh God! I'm cumming!" I shouted, wanting nothing more than to grip the bedsheets. I pulled at the belt a little bit, trying desparately to be able to move. Yoongi started to slow down to a slower thrust while I still gasped for breathed heavily, my body shaking.

"Mmmmm you are so responsive and obedient." He groaned as I felt him slow up a little more. I still laid there whimpering and shaking as he continued to hit my g-spot over and over again.

"Ugghhhhnnn" I groaned loudly as I started to arch my back as much as my arms allowed. I felt like I almost couldn't handle the intensity, my entire body shaking continuously.

"Yeah, baby.  That's right.  I'm gonna make you cum again for me." He growled as I felt him pulse inside me, speeding up the pace.  I moaned and whined loudly, rubbing my head side to side in pleasure.  In doing so, I felt the blindfold sliding up slightly until just a sliver of light showed through.  I continued to do that until it slipped up slightly, making it possible to see, and when I did, I felt myself on the brink.  There he was in all his glory, naked, sweaty, his face in such a twisted look of intense pleasure it made me immediately start throbbing.

"Oooohhhhh I'm gonna cum!!!" I groaned loudly as I felt that pulling in my stomach.  He opened his eyes, staring straight into mine and getting a crooked grin on his face.

"Hmmm you naughty girl. You wanna see?  You want to watch me cum in you?" He growled as he moved the fastest and hardest yet.  With that I screamed out, riding my high once again as he quickly joined me, moaning and thrusting sloppily.  When he finished, he stopped moving, both of us breathing heavily.  He grinned at me and pulled out, making me whimper.  He chuckled as he got up off of the bed and walked around by my head.

"Are you ok?" He asked, smiling.  I nodded as he started to untie the belt.  I felt a burn washing over my arms as he released them from their tight bondage.  I ached as I lowered them, meanwhile staring at the red marks on my wrists.  Yoongi gave me a soft smile as he started rubbing my arms, easing the ache.

"Thank you." I said softly as he helped me up.

"You are awful quiet.  Are you sure that wasn't too much?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. I giggled as I started to get dressed.

"It was amazing.  I didn't know it was possible to almost experience too much pleasure." I grinned.  He laughed as he slid his clothes on as well.

"Baby, that was easy stuff.  I think it would be a long ass time before you could handle the real stuff." He replied, winking at me.

"I think you are right." I giggled.  He leaned forward gave gave me a short, hard kiss before standing back up straight and tucking his shirt in his jeans.  I said goodbye to Yoongi and walked back to my dorm, still feeling my legs wobbling. As I walked in, Jungkook was standing at the bar in the kitchen, leaned against it.  He turned to look at me and his brows immediately furrowed.

"What?" I asked, feeling like he was almost angry from the way he looked.  He walked over and grabbed my arm, lifting it up to examine me.  He rubbed his hand softly over the red marks on my arm, still furrowing his brow.

"I don't like seeing you like that." He said in a softer voice.

"I'm ok, Jungkook.  It really doesn't hurt." I said as he continued to rub my wrists.  He just stared at my wrists  and then looked at me, a warmth in his eyes I had not seen before.

"I know you consented to this, I just don't like seeing you..." he said, trailing off.

"What?" I asked, not sure where he was going with this.  He paused for a moment or two, looking like he was debating on whether to say something or not, but nothing prepared me for what came out of his mouth next.

"I don't like seeing you with the other guys when I want you all to myself."

Holy shit.

 


	27. Chapter 27

"Wait, what?" I asked, looking at him in disbelief. There is no way that I heard him correctly, but the intense look in his eye said otherwise. He took the hand that was rubbing my wrist and slowly slid it up my arm, running his thumb back and forth over my shoulder.

"I don't like seeing you with the others, not when I want you to be mine." he repeated in a low voice. I stared at him wide eyed, my heart hammering in my ears.

"Wh-what? Why m-me?" I stuttered, feeling like I could barely eek those words out. He smirked slightly as he slid that hand up my neck and rested it against my cheek, still moving his thumb back and forth.

"Why is it so hard to believe that you have capitvated me?" he asked, searching my eyes.

"B-because. You are an amazing p-person and you could do s-so much better." I said, looking away from him. He took his hand and gripped my chin in a soft, yet firm manner, turning my face to him.

"Hey. You are a beautiful woman, and I think you are sexy, and funny and you make me smile. What more could I ask for?" he grinned. I felt my heart flutter as he leaned forward and placed a firm kiss on my lips, my eyes closing as I fell into a different world. I felt like my conciousness left me and all that was left in the world was the feeling of his lips on mine. I let out a soft breath as he broke from the kiss that enveloped me and made my eyes flutter back open, bringing this dream-like reality back to me.

"Jungkook..." I said softly, but before I could say more, he kissed me again, dropping his hand away from my face and wrapping his arms around my back. He moved his lips passionately against mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I let out a whimper, causing him to chuckle

"Is that still really all it takes to get to you?" he asked, smiling his beautifully big smile.

"Always." I breathed, blushing and grinning as well.

"So does this mean you will be mine?" he asked, his look getting intense again. I felt my heart beat hard and nodded softly. He grinned big and leaned in, kissing me again, this time pressing my body into his. He held me tight like that, just kissing me softly and passionately for what felt like forever, until our session was broken up by Namjoon coming in and clearing his throat.

"Planning on becoming exhibitionists now?" he asked, smirking.

"Very funny. No, she agreed to be mine." he said, grabbing hold of my hand and turning to Namjoon.

"Really? You, Jungkook? Someone is capturing your attention for more than a week or two?" Namjoon teased, grabbing a water bottle.

"Oh shut up." Jungkook muttered in a joking way. It felt so weird, just standing there holding his hand while he told Namjoon about us. I figured he was going to want to try to keep it quiet or something, but there he was, proudly telling him about me being his. Me...being his. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. Here he was, insanely hot, funny, sweet, kind, caring, talented, and he liked me. I was nothing.

"Well, good luck to you both." Rapmon responded, raising his bottle to us before drinking out of it.

"Thanks. Now, let me take you out to dinner. Sound good?" Jungkook asked, turning to look at me.

"That sounds great, thank you." I said, not being able to keep from smiling.

"Great! I'll go get changed. See you in a minute, baby." he said, kissing my forehead before leaving. I watched him walk out of the door and turned to head to my room, shaking my head in disbelief. I changed into some nice jeans and a cute top that I always liked on myself, one of the few. I walked out to see Jungkook waiting in the living room, hands in his pockets. He smiled as he looked me up and down , making me feel like I wasn't wearing anything.

"What?" I asked, biting my lip and blushing.

"Oh nothing. You are just hot is all, and it makes me hot knowing you are all mine." he grinned. He took his hand out of his pocket and extended it out to me. I took it as more of the guys walked in, eyeing us.

"What are you two up to?" Jimin asked, looking at our locked hands.

"We are going out to dinner. I would invite you guys along, but I wanted her undivided attention." Jungkook said, smirking.

"Oh, gonna wine and dine her first?" J-hope laughed as he plopped on the couch.

"Nope, just dinner." Jungkook responded, looking back at me. I felt my face get flushed again as he winked at me and led me to the door. As we walked out the front door, we ran smack into Yugyeom, literally.

"Sheesh! Where are you two running off to in such a hurry?" he teased, grinning at us.

"He is taking me to dinner." I smiled, unable to keep from biting my lip slightly.

"Wait, what? Jungkook? No way, as in....GOING OUT?" Yugyeom asked, his voice getting high pitched.

"Yeah, he asked me to dinner, and I said yes." I replied, slightly hesitantly. Yugyeom let out a sigh and looked at Jungkook. He used his height to his advantage and got very close to Jungkook's face, looking down at him.

"You better be good to my noona, or you will be sorry. Got it?" he said, in a stern voice. Yugyeom was usually such a light hearted and bubbly person, that on the rare occasions where he did get dark and serious, it was rather frightening.

"Sure, man. I will be good to her." Jungkook said, patting Yugyeom's arm with a smile. Yugyeom gave him one last look before he stepped aside and let us by.

"Have fun, noona!" he called out as Jungkook led me up the walkway. I waved back at him, and continued to follow Jungkook down to the edge of the road where a taxi was already waiting.

"Let's go babe." he said, opening the door for me. I swallowed and scooted in to the cab, him closing the door behind me. I was still completely unprepared for this, having never even been on a real date before. All I knew was, I was excited and nervous all at once, knowing that I would be looking across a table at those deep eyes that always threatened to swallow me completely. He got in the cab and told the taxi driver where to take us, looking over at me with a deep stare. I felt my heart flutter and realized that it would be no time before I was in over my head. And oh how right I was.

 


	28. Chapter 28

"I really never expected this. I didn't think you thought of me as more than just a fuck buddy." I said, still not able to wrap my head around what was happening.

"Well, it did start out that way. But the more and more I have come to know you, I think you're great person.  I still find you adorable when you get all embarrassed, even though it's not as often anymore." He replied, smiling at me.  I felt myself blush as I fanned myself.

"Don't worry, you still make me nervous." I replied, biting my lip as he gave me a smirk.  He lean forward and gave me a soft kiss, pulling back with a smile still on his face.

"You better be glad we're in a taxi right now." He said in a low voice near my ear.  I swallowed and felt myself get hot immediately.  I looked down as he softly grabbed my hand, just holding it in his as we rode along to the restaurant.  It was such, a strange feeling, but one that made me feel like I was safe.  When we arrived, Jungkook led me by my hand to a private booth where we shared a quiet and intimate meal. 

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" he asked, as he finished his drink.

"Honestly, all I really do is listen to music and things like that." I shrugged.  I was a pretty boring person by most people's standards.

"That's it?  You don't ever go out and do anything?" he asked, looking at me funny.

"I have been working non stop since I was able to, so in the rare moments I wasn't working, I was sleeping.  But, what about you?" I asked, trying to shift the focus off of me.

"I like doing exciting things, and I think you should go with me!  What about starting off small, like going to an amusement park?  What do you say?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I smiled.  He grinned at me and took my hand in his, pulling it up to his face, and kissing it softly.

"You are so innocent in the way of this world, and I abolutely love it.   You want to go this weekend?" he asked, placing gentle kisses across my skin,  chills spreading all over my body.  I nodded as he grinned and continued to kiss my hand and now onto my wrist.  I bit my lip and tried to keep from blushing as I felt the electricity coursing through my body with each of his gentle kisses.

"Jungkook..." I whispered, feeling myself get hot.  He looked me straight in the eye and grinned big.

"You are ready to get out of here, aren't you?" he asked, dragging his tongue across his full bottom lip. 

"Yes, please." I whispered again, feeling my heart race.    He stood up with me and held my hand tightly in his as we made our way out of the restaurant and into a taxi.  He put his arm around me and pulled me into his warm body as we made our way to the dorms.  As we neared, he softly kissed my neck, making me shiver.  I felt my entire body come alive as he continued to kiss up my neck and near my ear. 

"I know you had a busy day already, but are you up for a busy night as well?" he whispered in my ear, making my whole body tingle.  I turned to face him and bodly kissed him, sliding my tongue into his mouth.  He let out a hard breath through his nose as he pressed back into me, kissing me back with passion and strength.  When he pulled back, he had a devilish little smile on his face.

"You are so sexy, you know that?" he said in a quiet voice, making me blush and bite my lip.  I shook my head and stared into his eyes, feeling them hit me all the way down into my stomach.

"You are the sexy one, Jungkook." I responded as I took in all his features.  He was a flawless looking person, as were all the guys.  It was almost torture feeling him brush my skin until we finally pulled up outside of our dorms.  As we exited the taxi, I could see Namjoon through the window, making out heavily with a girl I had seen hanging around him a couple of times. 

"Here, we'll go through my front door." Jungkook whispered in my ear, leading me into their dorms.  Thankfully it looked like V wasn't home, as he pulled me quickly through the living room and down the hall, into his room.  He closed the door hard behind us, locking it and turning around to face me.  A devilish look came on his face as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned body.  I closed my eyes and swallowed as I pulled my own shirt over my head and tossed it to the side.  I resisted every urge to cross my arms over my body, and stared at him wantingly.  He slid his jeans down, and I mirrored him, now standing there in only my bra and panties.  He smiled and took several steps forward and ran his hands up my sides and around my back.  He pulled me into him and kissed me softly, his lips almost barely brushing mine.  It was something different than anything I had felt before.  There was more behind this kiss, something soft, and warm.  Maybe I was reading too much into it, but it made my heart flutter unlike anything ever had.  I felt my stomach flop around as my heart continued to flutter and beat hard.  I put my hand over my chest as I started breathing hard, all from his simple and passionate kiss.  He pulled back and looked at me, his forehead slightly wrinkling.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on my cheek.  I took my hand and put it over his, dragging it down to rest on my chest.  His eyes opened slightly wide as he stared at me.

"I don't know what is happening, but the way you kissed me....it took my breath away, and made my heart do this." I said, biting my lip.  

"All that, just from my kisses huh?" he asked, grinning again.

"Yeah, all from your kisses." I smiled, feeling myself flush again.

"I better be careful then, I might give you a heart attack." he laughed, as he leaned in and kissed me again softly.  I wrapped my arms around his back as he leaned me down onto the bed and deepened his kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth.  My breath caught as he let his hands roam up and down my back and held me close to him.  We continued like this for a long time, never getting any further than making out like teenagers.  He wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me into his chest, kissing the top of my head softly.  I felt my eyes getting heavy as the warmth from his embrace enveloped me.  I took in the scent and softness of his skin, making me feel so comforted and at home.

"I think you need to rest.  You had an eventful day with Yoongi today, and then this with me.   Just sleep here with me baby.  We will have plenty more nights to come." he whispered as he continued to kiss my head softly.  I nodded softly and nuzzled into his chest as I heard him let out a soft chuckle.  The last thing I remember was his softness as I drifted off to sleep in his arms, and it was the best feeling in the world.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Over the rest of the week, Jungkook and I slept together every night. And I don't mean sex, we actually slept together every night. We would wind up talking until the early hours of the morning, and eventually falling asleep next to each other. I had never had this kind of intimacy with anyone before. Yugyeom and I were close, and we shared a lot of things growing up, but it's different when it's someone that you were in a relationship with. I never realized that and I can't believe I had been missing out for this long.  Jungkook was a very loving and sweet person, much more than I ever expected. It was like, once he stated that we were in a relationship, his personality went into a completely different direction. He had always been nice to me, but this was something so much more than that. He was affectionate in ways that I never would have imagined. One night I woke up, to see him just staring at me. It freaked me out at first, me wondering if I was snoring or drooling, or something equally as embarrassing. But he just put his hand on my face when he realized I had awoken, and told me that he didn't want to close his eyes because he would miss me.  I nearly cried then, but thankfully, I was able to hold it together. When the weekend had finally arrived, I was awoken with a soft kiss first thing in the morning.

"Good morning baby girl." He said in his sweet, sexy voice.  I rubbed my eyes and cracked them open to see Jungkook staring at me, a big grin across his face.

"Morning Kookie. Did I oversleep?" I asked, looking around for the clock.

"No, you are fine babe.  I just heard Taehyung get up, so I figured we better get up too if we want to get to the theme park at a decent time." He answered softly, kissing my forehead.  I nodded and stretched, pressing my body into his before wrapping my arms around his back.   He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, continually placing kisses on top of my head. I nuzzled my face into his bare chest, feeling the warmth of the soft skin against my face. I would have been just as content to stay right where I was all day. I placed one soft kiss against his chest before removing my arms and wiggling free of his.  I got out of bed and went back to my dorm, grabbing a quick shower and change into some jeans, a T-shirt, and a pair of Converse.  As I exited my room, I entered the living room to see most of the guys dressed and ready.  All of the guys were coming, as well as a girl that was in our vocal class that Namjoon had taken a liking to.  She was actually very nice, and she and I got along well the few times we had spent time together.  Once everyone had finally gathered, we all piled in a large van that we had rented for the day. Jungkook and I sat in the very back and held hands while we talked. It amazed me that we never ran out of things to talk about over the past week. It was great being able to get to know him like this. Something about him drew me in, and made me feel like I had known him forever. We arrived at the theme park, and everyone piled out of the van. I got a shiver of excitement as I saw the large roller coasters from far away. I had never been on one before, but I looked forward to it. I wanted to be more adventurous, and here was a baby step for me. When we arrived at the first large roller coaster, many of us got in line.

"I am going to sit this one out. I will watch from here." Hoseok said, looking terrified.  

"Come on, Hobi.  You know you want toooooo." Jimin teased.  It scared me a little bit that a grown man like Hoseok got scared of a roller coaster. It made me wonder what I was getting myself into.  I gripped Jungkook's hand as we neared the front of the line, my palms feeling sweaty already.

"Are you scared baby?" He asked, pulling my hand up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"I wouldn't say I am scared, more nervous than anything." I replied, trying to suppress the nervous jitters I felt.

"Well, don't worry. I am here with you. You know I would never do anything that would harm you in anyway, so you are safe." He smiled.  Despite being nervous for what was to come, I felt an immediate calm come over me. As we boarded the roller coaster, I swallowed deep.  We pulled the straps down over our shoulders as the worker came around and made sure they were all secure.  Jimin and Yoongi chattered back and forth excitedly as the ride started to pull out and ascend into the sky.  Jungkook looked over at me and offered me a gigantic grin as we reached the peak of the ride.  And then what felt like hours was over in seconds as we dropped out of the sky and back towards the ground.  I swear my stomach and my heart stayed up in the sky as we plummeted towards the ground, everyone screaming or laughing. Relief flooded over me as we pulled up and did several turns and more drops and spins. This was very thrilling, and a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be.  In a matter of moments, the ride was over and we were pulling back in. I looked over at him with a big smile on my face as we were let off the ride.

"That was so much fun!" I giggled, fixing my wind ravaged hair.  He laughed and took my hand in his as we made our way to Hoseok, who waited on a bench.  He looked pale, almost as if he had ridden it himself.   We spent the better part of the morning, hitting all the big roller coasters, each one different than the one before, and each one feeling like a new adventure.   As it was getting close to evening, Jungkook led me to a haunted house walk through.  I wanted to try to see braver than I felt, so I gritted my teeth, and walked in with him.  The ominous feel to the place immediately washed over me as we set down a dark hallway. Someone screamed to the right of us, making me jump and grab onto his waist.  He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me as we continued through the dimly lit attraction.  Jungkook took my hand in his as we rounded a corner and something jumped out at us.  I closed my eyes and screamed,  putting my hands up to my face.  When I put them back down again, and opened my eyes, he was nowhere to be found.

"Jungkook?" I called out with a shaky voice. He didn't answer, making me feel slightly panicky. I looked back around the corner, but he was nowhere in sight. I felt my chest start to get a little tight, as my anxiety started to play on my mind.  I continued along the path, trying to concentrate on my breathing.  As I went into the next room,  the lights flickered and someone screamed nearby.  I felt my chest get even tighter, making it harder to breathe. My hand started to shake as I shoved it down inside my pocket to reach for my inhaler. As I grabbed hold of it and pulled it out of my pocket, the lights shut off completely. I dropped the inhaler in surprise and reach down to get it.  As I squatted down, I heard someone whispering close by. At this point I started to cough and wheeze, as my heart hammered in my ears.  I felt my inhaler with the tips of my fingers, as I pulled into my palm and clung onto it hard. As I started to shake it, I stood up and the lights came back on. I looked to see a masked person was standing directly in front of me.  I gasped for air, and felt someone's hands grab hold of me from behind.  And that was the last thing I remember before feeling my legs give out from underneath me.

 


	30. Chapter 30

  
"Baby, can you hear me?" I heard softly in my ear.  My extremities felt heavy and I was sitting on the ground leaning against something firm and warm.  All I could manage to do was grunt in response, as I slowly cracked open my eyes.   I saw Jin squatting in front of me, relief flooding over his face.

"Her eyes are open, Kook." He said, looking over past me.  It was then that I realized I was leaning into Jungkook and his chin was resting on my shoulder.

"Baby?  You ok?" he asked, kissing my cheek softly.  I nodded very slowly as I coughed, my chest still heavy and slightly tight. 

"That was a genius idea." Yoongi grumbled somewhere nearby.

"It was just a joke!  I didn't realize she was gonna pass out!" Jin said, biting his lip. 

"I'm so sorry babe, that was so stupid of us." Jungkook said, his voice sounding upset.

"It's ok guys, really.   I'm ok." I said, feeling a little stronger.  Jin handed me my inhaler with a soft look on his face.  I smiled at him and took a couple puffs before sliding it into my pocket.  I leaned off of Jungkook and shifted my legs to stand up.  Jin stood up and offered me his hand, as I grabbed hold and stood shakily.  Jungkook stood behind me and put his hands on my arms, making sure I was steady.  I turned around to face Jungkook and saw a look on his face I had never seen before.  It looked like a mix of sadness and anger.

"You ready to get out of here?" he asked, nodding.  I nodded back in response as he took my hand in his and let out a sigh.

"I'm ok, I promise." I said, offering a small smile.  He nodded, his face still looking stern as we started to walk toward the exit of the haunted house.  A staff member escorted the four of us until we reached the exit and wished us a good evening.  The rest of the guys met us at the car, still full of laughter and fun. 

"What happened to you guys?  You look like someone stole your lunch money!" Hoseok laughed, giving us a big cheesy grin.

"Nothing happened, everything is fine." I said before anyone could say anything. I saw Jungkook and Jin exchange glances as we got in the back of the van.   Jungkook stayed silent most of the ride as I kept squeezing his hand and looking over at him. 

"Jungkook..."I said quietly.  He looked over at me and gave me a halfhearted smile before looking away again.  I grabbed hold of his chin and turned his face towards me.  His eyes moved back and forth quickly, scanning mine, before they softened.  I leaned in and kissed him softly, over and over again as I slid my hand down his neck, letting my fingers barely touch his skin.  He let out a slight breath as he forced his tongue into my open mouth, causing me to let out a slight whimper.  He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around behind my back, pulling my top half hard into his.  I continued to let my hand slide down his body, feeling his muscles through his shirt.  As I pulled my face back from the kiss, he looked at me with an intense look in his eyes.

"I am really sorry for what happened today." he said, biting on his bottom lip.  I shook my head and entwined my fingers in his again, feeling the warmth of his hand in mine.

"Don't worry about it, really.  I don't know what happened to me, but it's ok.  I am perfectly fine, no harm done." I said, giving him a warm smile and leaning back in, placing gentle kisses on his full lips.    He pulled me onto his chest slightly and wrapped his arm tighter around me.  I leaned my head against the crook of his neck and placed very soft kisses there occasionally until we reached the dorms.  As we all got into the dorms, we grabbed some beers and sat around the living room, chattering away about the day.  About an hour later, Yugyeom came in through the front door, brushing past everyone and heading straight toward me.  As he reached me, he completely ignored me and slammed his fist straight at Jungkook's face.  I stood up quickly, grabbing at Yugyeom's arm.

"STOP!  Yugyeomi!" I said, pulling at him, but he was so strong.  Jungkook wiped blood from the corner of his mouth as he looked up at Yugyeom with a sad look in his eyes.

"I thought you were going to take care of her!" Yugyeom hollered, the veins popping in his neck.

"Kim Yugyeom!!!  That's enough!" I shouted.  He stopped dead still, his muscles all still tensed.  He finally let out a loud sigh and turned to face me, cupping my face in his big hands.

"Noona, are you really ok?" he asked, searching over my face.

"I am fine!  It was all nothing.  Calm down, please." I said softly.  He closed his eyes and wrapped me up in a tight hug. 

"I thought you had an episode like the one you had at the yellow house." he said in a voice that reminded me of the scared little boy he was when my bad asmtha attacks happened for the first time.

"No, Yugyeomi.  It was nothing like that.  I'm ok."I said as he let me out of the hug.  I gave him a soft smile and then quickly dropped back down onto the couch by Jungkook, looking over his face.  

"Don't you ever do anything like that to my noona again, or I won't stop next time." Yugyeom growled before walking back some and sitting on the chair across the room.  I turned my full attention to Jungkook, who sat there, his eyes toward the floor. 

"Come on, let me clean that for you." I said, as I stood, keeping hold of his hand.  He sighed and stood up, following me into the bathroom.  I closed the door behind us and ran the water until it got warm.  I wet a rag and started patting at the corner of his mouth.

"It's fine, babe.  There isn't much there.  It's  more sore than anything." he said, rubbing his jaw with his hand.   I frowned as I kissed his bottom lip softly.  He closed his eyes as I started to trail the kisses down his chin and very softly along his jawline.  He let out a sigh as I continued to kiss behind his ear and slowly down his neck.

"I love how brave you have gotten.  A month ago, you would have turned bright red at the thought of doing this to someone." he grinned, his eyes still shut.  I let out a little giggle as I kissed my way softly back up to his lips, kissing them softly. 

"Are you ok, Jungkook?" I asked softly, leaning back and looking at his handsome face.  The spot on his cheek where Yugyeom's fist connected, was already getting slightly puffy.  Still, that didn't diminish his beauty at all.

"I could use a shower, and I would love it if you would join me." he grinned, raising his eyebrows.  I felt my insides clench at the though of Jungkook dripping wet and hot. 

"I would be happy to."

 


	31. Chapter 31

Jungkook wasted no time as he pressed me into the closed door, and locked it while kissing me passionately. I felt my body tingle from head to toe as his warm tongue invaded my mouth. His hands started to roam my body as he sucked my tongue into his mouth, causing me to let out a small moan. As though that was pressing and ignition button, he started to tear at my clothes, ripping them from my body quickly. Before long I was standing there completely naked, as he started to remove his own clothing. I let my hands explore all the curves of his muscular arms as he grabbed my hips and pulled me into him more, feeling his partial erection against me. He kissed his way down my jawline and to my neck as he licked and sucked on it slowly. I felt the strange mix of stinging and pleasure as he sucked on one spot for a few minutes, leaving a dark mark behind.

"Now everyone will know you are mine." He said seductively into my ear. Between the words he was saying and the warmth of his breath in my ear, chills spread all over my body.

"Yes, I'm yours." I breathed as I slid my hands over his body, slowly. He grinned and stepped away from me, reaching behind him into the shower and turning on the water. I watched him with hungry eyes as he stuck his hand into the stream of water. Little droplets of water sprayed out and landed against his skin and hair like dew. He truly looked too handsome to be real. He looked over at me and smiled as he motioned for me to come toward him. As I walked forward, he opened the shower curtain more and stepped back into the warm stream of water. He offered his hand out to me with a raised eyebrow and a mischevious gleam in his eye. I couldn't help but flush and smile as I took his hand and stepped over the edge of the tub. I closed the curtain and smiled as he immediately let his hands start roaming my now wet body. He let out a little moan as he leaned in and kissed me deeply. I lost myself in the feeling of his warm and slick tongue sliding back and forth over mine, while his firm yet soft hands grazed over my skin. I let my own hands run over his wet skin, feeling the firmness of his muscles underneath.  He pulled back and stared into my eyes intensely, before pressing me back into the wall.  I gasped at the coldness of the tile against my back but that sensation was quickly replaced with the feeling of his fingers sliding up against my already wet clit.  I let out a low groan as I started to automatically grind into his hand.

"Mmmm you are ready,  aren't you?" He breathed into my ear. 

"Oh yes. " I groaned as he slid two of his long fingers into me.  He let out a sexy little laugh as I whimpered at the intensity of pressure he used.  I felt myself tightening around his fingers as he continued to shove them in and out of me.  He started kissing and sucking on my neck and chest, dragging his hot tongue along my skin.  He playfully nipped at my neck, causing chills to raise up all over my body.

"Jungkook....please." I whined as he slowed his fingers down to a painfully slow rhythm.

"What, baby? What is it?" In his sexy voice.

"I want you." I breathed as I continued to thrust forward onto his fingers

"You want me..."he whispered into my ear.

"Yes!  Please! Fuck me, Jungkook." I moaned.  He stopped moving his fingers and looked into my eyes hard.  A slow grin spread across his face as he stared at me while I panted.

"Oh, I will fuck you baby." He smiled as he slowly removed his fingers.  He grabbed one of my legs and lifted it, wrapping it around his waist. 

"You are on the pill still, right?" He asked, biting his lip.  I nodded as he grinned big and started to tease my entrance with the tip of his hardness.  I let out several large breaths of anticipation as he slid the head around in circles, making me tremble.      With one quick motion, he shoved all the way inside me, making my other leg almost give out from the intensity. 

"Ohhhhhh my God!" I moaned loudly as he started thrusting in and out of me.  He gave me a wicked looking grin as he started to go a little faster.  He let out a slight moan of his own as I throbbed around him.

"Fuck, you are getting so tight, babe." He groaned as his thrusting became more intense.   I felt my climax building up, as desire and pleasure pooled in my belly. 

"Jungkook...I am getting so close!" I moaned as I felt my legs begin to tremble. 

"Mmmmm you gonna cum for me babe?" He groaned between breathy grunts.  I gasped for air before letting out loud shouts as my climax took over.  My eyes rolled back in my head as I couldn't help but writhe around in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! You're about to make me cum!" He growled as he thrusted hard and fast.  My climax started to ease until I felt him begin to throb inside me.

"Fuck baby, I'm cumming!" He groaned loudly as he thrusted several more times, sloppily, moaning and breathing heavily.  I felt his warm cum filling me, as he stopped thrusting and stared deeply into my eyes.  His eyes were still filled with lust but the longer he stared, the more that look changed into warmth.  He slid himself out of me and leaned his whole body into me, kissing me softly.

"That was incredible." I breathed as he pulled back and cupped my face in his hands. 

"You are incredible." He smiled softly before kissing me again.  We watched each other wash off, after which he insisted on drying me off with a towel so gently and slowly.  I hadn't seen much of this tender side of Jungkook, but it made my heart flutter so much, I wasn't entirely sure it was normal or healthy.  When he finished, he wrapped the towel around me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"You want to spend the night tonight?" He asked, giving me that beautiful smile that would let him get away with anything.

"Yes, I would really like that." I replied , feeling my chest flutter again.  He looked pleased as he wrapped his own towel around himself and stepped out of the shower. 

"Let me just get some clothes." I said as I headed toward the door.

"Oh no you don't.  Follow me." He grinned as he took my hand.  He pulled me along with him into his bedroom and shut the door softly behind us.  He turned on the lamp and tossed me some boxers and a t-shirt to wear.  I slipped on his boxers that clung to my ass a little more than I would like, and the shirt stretched a little tighter than I was used to, especially across the chest. 

"Are you sure this is ok?" I asked, tugging at the bottom of the shirt.  He looked up from putting on his own boxers and smiled.

"My clothes have never looked better."he replied as he pulled back the covers.  No sooner had we climbed into bed, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.  He kissed the side of my head a few times before relaxing into a comfortable position.

"Goodnight Jungkook." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Night baby." He replied softly, shortly after which we fell asleep like that, tired and happy.

 


	32. Chapter 32

"I still can't believe you two have been going out three months already." Yugyeom said as he watched me cook breakfast.

"I know, time has really flown by." I replied with an automatic grin.

"No, I mean I can't believe you haven't gotten sick of him yet. " Yugyeom teased, winking at me.

"Oh hush."I replied, shoving him slightly. Jungkook and I had gotten very close over the last few months and I could easily say that he was the most amazing boyfriend I could ask for. He was considerate and kind and sexy as could be. He could be a little jealous sometimes but I found that flattering, that I was something worth being jealous over. 

"So do you have any plans for this evening?"  He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing besides a cozy night inn or, at least that is what he said we are doing." I smiled as put some of the finished breakfast in front of him.

"Well, if he makes you happy Noona, I am still happy for you." He grinned, taking a big bite of pancakes.  As I put the pan back on the stove I felt someone's arms snake around my waist, resting their chin on my shoulder.

"Well good morning!  You want some pancakes?" I asked, reaching for the batter.

"I'd love some." He responded.  I immediately shrieked and jumped, knowing it was not Jungkook's voice in my ear.  I spun around to see Jimin trying to stifle his laughter. 

"You scared the shit out of me!" I shouted,  trying not to laugh as well.  I picked up the kitchen towel and flung it at him as he ducked and continued laughing.

"Jimin up to no good already?" I heard Jungkook say as he came up behind me and kissed me on the neck.

"Just getting her warmed up for you." Jimin replied,  still snickering.  I turned to see Jungkook wrinkle his forehead at the statement.

"I thought he was you at first and it startled me." I smiled as I leaned in and kissed him softly.  He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me firmly, smiling as he pulled back.

"She wishes." Jimin said quietly, still grinning.

"Hush, or no pancakes for you." I glared at him, trying to look serious.  He put his hands up in surrender and laughed.

"You are too nice to them."  Jungkook said, letting go of me.

"I'm not really mad.  Besides, pancakes are not that hard to make so I don't mind. " I shrugged, pouring more batter in the hot pan.  By time I had finished, I had fed all the guys, as well as Namjoon's girlfriend. 

"Thanks again.  I can never get mine to turn out this fluffy!" She smiled, taking the last few bites.

"You're welcome.  Us girls have to stick together, we are vastly outnumbered." I winked, putting the pan in the sink.

"Baby, aren't you going to eat?" Jungkook asked, looking up from his plate.

"I just want some fruit." I said, grabbing a banana off the bunch on the counter.  I went and sat beside him as he finished his breakfast.

"Jungkook, so you will think about that thing I talked to you about?" Namjoon said, raising his eyebrows as he squeezed his arms around his girlfriend Hailee.

"Yeah yeah, I will call you soon." Jungkook said with a mouthful of food.

"Oh I hope it works out." Hailee smiled up at Namjoon.  He kissed her neck, making her squeal as I looked to Jungkook.

"What was that all about?" I asked Jungkook, as he scraped his plate for the last bites.

"I will tell you soon." He smiled.  He made moaning sounds as he rubbed his belly and chewed the last bite of his pancake.

"You have to make the sexiest sounds all the time, don't you?" I asked, biting my lip.  He gave me a big smile as he leaned over and kissed me softly.  I could still taste the sweetness of the syrup on his lips as he slid his lips over mine several times before backing up and standing.

"Hey, come talk to me for a sec." He said, smiling as he walked toward my room.  I grinned and followed him to my room, closing the door behind us.  He wrapped is arms around me and kissed me deeply, spreading that sweet taste over my tongue.  I let out a tiny moan of enjoyment as he pulled back and grinned.  He ran his hand through my hair and searched my eyes as something sinister crept into his.

"So, I want you to be completely honest with me going into this conversation, ok?" He started, as he pulled me onto the edge of the bed with him.  I nodded, waiting for his next words nervously. Those kind of conversations could be dangerous.

"Ok so, Namjoon proposed something to me earlier, and I have to say, it peaked my interest, and I want to know what you think about it." He said, grabbing hold of my hand. 

"What is it?" I asked, a little curious.  Nothing prepared me for what was coming next.

"So, he and Hailee are in a pretty open relationship, and they were wanting to know if we wanted to swap tonight."he replied, looking at me seriously.  I didn't quite get it at first, but then it hit me.

"Wait, you mean they want you to sleep with Hailee and he would sleep with me tonight?" I asked, my tone of voice getting high.

"Yeah.  I told him I would ask you and see what you thought." He answered.  I immediately felt a lump form in my throat, one I couldn't seem to swallow.  As hot as Namjoon was, I didn't want to sleep with anyone but Jungkook.  But, if he was asking me, that meant he didn't reject the idea. 

"What do you think?" I asked in a milder and quiet tone. 

"I mean, I'm ok with it if you are." He shrugged.

"So you are ok with Namjoon having sex with me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well I mean, I would be getting to fuck his girl, so it's an even trade off I guess." He said as he looked me in the eye.  I guess sex for him was separate from emotions.  I felt kinda shitty knowing he was willing to sleep with someone else, and knowingly let me have sex with someone else. I didn't really want to share, but he actually seemed intreagued by the idea, which shocked me since he was normally a little jealous.  I wanted so badly to say no, but he seemed to want to, so I buried what I felt and put on a slight smile.

"I mean, I guess if you want to, then ok." I said, shrugging.  He smiled at me and leaned in for another kiss.  I couldn't help but feel a little detached from this kiss, but kissed him back all the same.

"Great, I will call him." He said as he pulled away.  I can't believe what I just agreed to.

 


	33. Chapter 33

The rest of the day, I had to hide my anxiety. I caught myself picking at my fingers several times and had to stop myself. I watched the interactions between Jungkook and Hailee and wondered if they liked each other. Besides that one kiss in the very beginning, Namjoon and I had not had any flirty or sexual interactions whatsoever. As evening came, Jungkook kissed me softly and smiled.

"I will be in Namjoon's room if you need anything." He said, running the back of his finger over my arm.

"Are we switching back after?" I asked, feeling my stomach flop.

"Probably not a good idea, in case one of us goes longer than the other or something." He replied, placing another gentle kiss on my neck.

"Oh...ok. Well, goodnight baby." I answered, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek like I did every night.

"Goodnight my angel." He replied, locking me in a passionate kiss before pulling back with a smile. I watched him back up and turn toward Namjoon's door. As Namjoon came out, I saw Hailee, who was extremely beautiful, sitting on the edge of the bed in her bra and panties. She had a hot body that made me want to wear a turtle neck sweater and sweatpants to hide myself. My heart hammered as Jungkook shut the door, making me almost feel sick. Namjoon looked at me with a smile and walked closer.

"You go ahead in my room. I will be right in, ok?" I said, smiling. He nodded and kissed my cheek as he walked past me into my room. I dodged quickly and went into the bathroom. I took a cloth and doused it with cold water, spreading it over my face. I was beginning to feel comfortable in my own skin with Jungkook, but now I had to feel self conscious all over again. I swallowed and shook it off as I came out of the bathroom. When I entered my room, Namjoon was reclined on my bed in nothing but boxer briefs. He ran his hand through his hair and gave me a big smile, making his dimples appear. I closed the door and stood there nervously.

"Sooo....how did you want to do this?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Why don't we start by you undressing some, and relaxing next to me." He suggested. I nodded and reached for the lamp, turning it on and filling the room with its warm glow. I turned off the bright light and closed my eyes as I pulled my shirt over my head. As I started to slide my shorts down, I could just barely hear the moans starting next door. I quickly got away from the door and climbed in my bed next to Namjoon. He rolled on his side to face me and gave me a warm smile as he scooted closer. I swallowed and gave him a nervous smile back.

"If this is too weird for you, we don't have to do this." He said, scanning my face.

"It's just not fair to you. You have someone like Hailee and your swap is... well me." I shrugged. I just hope after the upgrade Jungkook was getting, he would still be ok coming back to me.

"You say that as if it's something horrible. There is nothing wrong with you." He said, as he ran his hand softly up and down my bare arm. I nodded and looked up at him, his eyes warm.

"Thanks." I said softly as I looked down. He put one slender finger under my chin and lifted my head as he leaned in let his full lips softly brush mine. Despite feeling so wrong, I felt that electric tingle course through my body. I started to softly return the kiss, which only spurred him on. He slid his hand down my side and pulled me into him, deepening his kiss.  He pulled back as I felt his clear arousal. 

"Do you have a favorite position?" He asked, as he grabbed a condom from behind me off of the nightstand.  I shook my head as he sprung his very thick erection loose and started to roll the condom down it.

"Can I do you from behind?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.  I nodded as I slid my panties down slowly.  I rolled facing away from him as he lifted my leg up and guided himself into position.  He kissed my neck as he slid into me, making me whimper and grab hold of the edge of the bed.  He groaned as he filled me, sitting still for a moment so I could adjust to his size.  He slowly started to thrust in and out of me, making me groan and shake in response. I rolled my eyes shut and tried to give myself up to the feeling of pleasure and not of who was giving it to me.  He slipped his arm around me and started massaging my clit with his fingers as he continued to thrust.   It was so much sensation, I couldn't help but let out hard breaths and groans.  He let out a low moan in my ear in his deliciously deep voice, making my body tingle.  We continued like this for quite a while, building up explosive orgasms, making us writhe around and shake intensely.  When we had finished, Namjoon quickly fell asleep, a slight smile on his face.  I laid there unable to sleep. I had an overwhelming feeling of guilt and I couldn't shake it.  I decided to go out to the living room for a little bit instead of tossing and turning and waking Namjoon back up. I quickly slipped on my clothes and out the door, instantly regretting it.  I could hear Hailee and Jungkook's moans still continuing, Jungkook expressing that he was about to cum again.  I shuffled out to the far end of the living room and curled up in the big chair.  Here I was feeling guilty that I slept with someone else and he was still going at it.  I was so afraid that he would realize how I really wasn't good enough for him, and that it would all be over now.  I swallowed the fear and guilt and pain I felt and leaned over against the arm of the chair.  I layed there for quite some time and could still occasionally hear moans come from the other room, each one making feel like he was slipping further and further away from me.

 


	34. Chapter 34

"Did she sleep out here?" I heard the next morning, drawing me from my sleep.  I must have fallen asleep in the chair last night.  I cracked my eyes open to see Namjoon in the kitchen with Taehyung. I rubbed my eyes and gave them both a small smile.

"You know, I could have left if you wanted." Namjoon said as he got some coffee. 

"No, you were fine.  I couldn't sleep so I came out here to keep from waking you.  I must have eventually drifted off and not realized.  Sorry." I said as I yawned.  At that moment, Hailee came out of the room looking messy and gorgeous.   I couldn't help but notice slight red marks around the base of her neck, and then it hit me; he likes choking.  No wonder he went at it for so long with her if he got to do that.  The thing is though, he never once even asked to do that with me.  What was wrong with me?

"Jungkook just went back to our place for a shower.  He wanted you to go to him if you woke up." Taehyung said, giving me his big grin that never failed to make me smile.  I nodded and headed off to the next door bathroom.  As I got closer, I could hear Jungkook singing in the shower, making my heart jump.  I swallowed and opened the door slowly, it creaking  away at my presence.

"Morning baby." I said, closing the door behind me.

"Good morning.  Hey, why did you sleep on the chair?" He asked though the shower curtain. 

"Oh, I didn't mean to.  I couldn't sleep and didn't want to keep Namjoon up." I replied as the bathroom started to fill with fog.

"Did everything go ok last night?" He asked. 

"Y-yeah everything went ok.  How about you?" I asked, picking at my fingers.

"Yeah, it went great." He replied.  I bit my lip and couldn't help but stare at my feet.

"That's good." I said softly.  I felt my heart thudding hard as I couldn't help but hear his moans in my head. He shut the water off and slid open the curtain.  He looked so hot it made my breath catch in my throat.  He smiled at me as he grabbed a towel and wiped his face and hair before moving on to his body.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.  I don't know if I would want to do it again though.  It was.....exhausting." He said, as he leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I felt my heart sink and nodded.

"Y-yeah me neither ." I said, biting my lip.  He stepped out of the shower and gave me a hug, pulling me into his damp body.  I couldn't help but notice a dark hickey on his neck, making me feel sick.  I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of his warm skin against me. 

"I missed falling asleep next to you." He said softly as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Me too.  I think that's why I couldn't sleep." I said softly, squeezing him tighter.  He rocked with me back and forth for a minute, putting a soothing feeling over my heart. Maybe it was all in my head.  Maybe I was over thinking things again. 

"I gotta work on my showcase some today after class but I will be back around dinner.  You should come by the studio and see what I've gotten done so far." He said as he kissed my forehead and let me go. 

"Ok, I should probably work on mine too." I sighed, thinking about that daunting task.  In three months I had not gotten a whole lot accomplished.   I had parts of it down but I had to create the transition from one song to another.  Jungkook kissed me on the cheek one more time before he rushed out of the room and into his to get dressed.  

I trudged through the rest of the day like a zombie, not feeling quite myself.  I decided I would peek in at the dance studio and see how Jungkook was doing on his showcase.  He was in the studio with Namjoon and I snuck in to see him doing sexy moves that made my stomach clench.

  
I felt like I was drooling.  He looked up at me and smiled as he continued to dance, making me feel like I wanted to run at him right then and there.  I stood back to the side, and watched him move so sharply in perfect rhythm to the music that was playing.  And then it happened. He looked my direction and did a sharp move but one of his legs didn't follow.  He cried out loudly and dropped to the floor, clutching his leg in pain.  I ran over as fast as I could as Namjoon stopped the music.  We joined him on the floor as he growled, still clutching at his calf. 

"I will call an ambulance." Namjoon said, getting out his cell phone.  I put my bent knee up under his head, telling him repeatedly to breathe and try not to tense his muscles. 

"What the fuck did I do?" He groaned, almost in tears.

"Jungkook, lay down and breathe, please." I said, urging his head onto my leg.  He finally rested his head and breathed heavily as I ran my hand through his hair while Namjoon stayed on the phone with EMS.  When they arrived, they went to load Jungkook up.  He gave my hand a quick squeeze and tried to smile.

"I'll be back soon.  I'll have Namjoon update you." He said as he let go of my hand.

"Oh, ok. Bye baby." I said softly as I felt my heart sink a bit.  I was going to go with them but from what it sounded like, he didn't want me there. I waved goodbye as they closed the doors to the ambulance and drove off.   I couldn't help but trudge slowly home, feeling like the last 24 hours changed everything.   When I opened the front door, Taehyung was there, pacing nervously with the rest of the guys all sitting around the living room. 

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at the hospital." Jin asked as I shut the door. 

"I don't think he wanted me there." I said softly as I made my way over to the couch and sat softly down.

"Hey, don't sound like that.  He probably just didn't want you seeing him in a weak moment." Hoseok suggested.  Maybe he was right. I hoped he was.  Instead of being there to support him, all I could do was wait...wait and hope that he would still be come back and be my Jungkook.

 


	35. Chapter 35

"Four to six weeks? They are sure?" I asked, feeling sick in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah, it was a tear in his muscle. The doctor said he cannot dance for 4 to 6 weeks. If he does, he could risk further damage. We will be leaving the hospital soon, but I just wanted to give you heads up because he is going to be in a pretty shit mood." Namjoon sighed.

"I'm sure. Thank you, I appreciate it." I said as I hung up the phone. I couldn't help but feel partially responsible. Maybe I distracted him by coming by even though he asked me to.

"What is four to six weeks?" Yoongi asked, sitting forward.

"The doctor said he cannot dance for 4 to 6 weeks because he has a tear in his muscle." I repeated.

"Shit, that is not good at all. I mean, I know he had most of his showcase done, but that will leave him very little time to change anything or practice before the actual performance." Jimin sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Even though I wasn't a dancer, I knew the consequences of this could be disastrous.

" I can't help but feel that this is my fault. I shouldn't have stopped by practice, I distracted him." I said, standing up and starting to pace.

"No, you can't blame yourself. It probably would have happened even if you didn't stop by. These things just happen." Taehyung said, standing still for the first time since I got there. I nodded and looked down to the floor as the door opened.

"Noona! I thought for sure you would be at the hospital! Did they say what it is?" Yugueom said as he rushed over to me. I explained to him the gory details of the whole event as he wrapped me up in a big hug.

"I'm sure they are going to give him exercises to do to strengthen his leg again, and things he can do to help it heal faster. With your help, I'm sure he will be back on his feet in no time." He said as he kissed the side of my head. I nodded and held him close, trying to focus on the comfort I was receiving from my dear brother. I felt so lost with everything that had happened in such a short period of time. I'm sure most of it was me over thinking things as usual but in this case, I couldn't help it. I was the only one to blame. I agreed to something I shouldn't have, making me feel all these sudden insecurities about my relationship with Jungkook. I just hope he didn't feel them too. Not long after, he came hobbling in on crutches, making me feel even more guilty.

"Hey baby. You hungry? I can order something to eat." I suggested as he settled in on the couch. I tried to do whatever I could to not talk about his leg.

"I'm not that hungry right now." He sighed as he shifted.

"Oh ok. Well if there is anything I can do for you, let me know." I said as I brought him a bottle of water.

"Thank you." He said, trying to give me a smile. I nodded and walked back to the kitchen, swallowing the fear and sorrow. Why did anything have to change? Things were so great before yesterday, why did it have to be so different now? As much as I hated to, I felt like I could cry at that exact moment, but I refused.

"Hey babe? Can you come here?" Jungkook called from the living room, making me snap out of my trance. I nodded and walked slowly out to the living room as he smiled and patted the couch beside him. I gingerly made my way over and sat beside him, trying not to shift his position too much. He looked at me with warm eyes as he put my hair behind my ear and leaned me over into him. I let out a soft breath as he kissed my head and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, squeezing me tightly.

"I care about you a lot, you know that right?" He said softly into my head. I nodded and looked up at him, swallowing all the things I really wanted to say at that moment.

"I care about you too. I'm sorry you are hurt. I wish it was me." I said softly as I rested a hand against his chest.

"I wouldn't want you hurt either!" He said as he lifted my head with his other hand. I stared into his eyes for as long as I could before shutting them and leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Jeez, look at you two. Sappy much?" Hoseok teased. Jungkook looked at him with a fake angry look and then looked back at me with a smile.

"Don't worry about a thing Jungkook. I will help you get better fast." I said softly as I kissed his neck softly.

"Mmmm, I'm feeling better already. " he replied, leaning his head back into the couch. I couldn't help but smile and feel like I was regaining a little bit of the Jungkook I felt like I had lost over the last 24 hours. The guys suggested a movie, which was fine by me, as long as he was by my side. I gave him some of the pain medication they prescribed before the movie started and it wasn't long before he had fallen fast asleep against me. I felt my heart beating hard as I ran my fingers through his hair softly. I became overwhelmed with a warmth and comfort just being in his presence and it was then that I realized a scary truth. I was falling in love with Jungkook.

 


	36. Chapter 36

Days quickly turned into weeks and Jungkook's recovery was going pretty well. We were doing ok too, but there was one thing that worried me, one thing that I couldn't get off my mind no matter how hard I tried; Jungkook and I hadn't had sex since before that night. I kept trying to tell myself it was because he was hurt and in recovery, but part of me knew that wasn't true since I caught him pleasing himself one day. I didn't have the guts to bring it up to him, especially since he had been so stressed with the showcases getting closer and closer.  I decided to give it one good effort before I gave up on us ever being the same again. I spent the better part of the morning making myself look as good as I could manage, hoping it would help. I dressed in my push-up bra that he loved so much and a v neck sweater that made my boobs look extra big.  It was a cheap shot I know, but I had to try.  When I walked into their living room, Taehying stared at me without hiding it. Jungkook did a double take and grinned big as I walked over and sat between him and Taehyung.

"Wow, you look...wow." Taehyung grinned as he didn't take his gaze from my chest.

"New sweater babe?" Jungkook asked, biting his lip in the sexy way that drove me nuts.

"Nope, just a cozy old sweater." I replied as I leaned into him.  He ran the back of his finger softly over the exposed skin of my cleavage, smiling.

"I like this sweater." He grinned, biting his lip.  I felt my insides clench and my heart flutter, just from him biting that lip.  I leaned toward him and kissed him soft and sensually.  He let out a tiny moan as he slipped his tongue gingerly in my mouth. I sucked in a breath through my nose and leaned into him slightly.  He kissed me like that for a moment until he pulled back and let out a soft breath.

"You want to watch a movie?" He asked, giving me a soft smile.  I felt my heart sink and nodded in defeat.  He picked up the remote and turned the tv to some movie that was on already.  I didn't even know what he put on, I couldn't focus.  I sat there for a minute until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, I need to put my clothes in the dryer.  Need anything while I'm up guys?" I asked, trying so hard to bury my disappointment.

"No thanks, I'm good." Taehyung smiled while Jungkook just shook his head.  I got up off the couch and walked through the connecting door and closed it behind me.  I leaned into it and shut my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Fuck!" I shouted before I opened my eyes to see Yoongi, Jin and Namjoon sitting in the living room.

"Problems?" Yoongi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry." I sighed as I walked to my room and grabbed something to throw in the dryer.  I threw in a few wrinkled shirts and turned it on, before sitting on the chair in the living room.

"Isn't Jungkook next door?" Namjoon asked.

"Yeah, they are watching a movie." I said quietly.

"Nice sweater." Jin smiled, winking at me. 

"Yeahhh if you sat next to me wearing that, we wouldn't be watching any movie." Yoongi smiled.  I let out a sarcastic chuckle before looking at the ground.

"At least it interests someone." I mumbled, picking at the balled up fuzz on the edge of the sleeve.

"What do you mean by that?" Jin asked, wrinkling is forehead.

"Oh nothing." I shrugged, not taking my eyes off of my sleeve.

"Really, what is bothering you?" Namjoon asked.

"I can't say.  It's embarrassing, especially to you." I replied, peeking up at Namjoon.

"Why me?" He responded.

"Ok fine.  Jungkook and I haven't had sex since before that night. I have tried everything I can think of and it's like he just isn't interested in me that way any more." I said, feeling like I wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Oh.  Wow.  What the fuck is wrong with him?" Namjoon responded.

"I just keep thinking after he got an upgrade, he's not satisfied coming back to me, and he's too nice to say anything." I sighed. 

"That can't be true.  Maybe he is just not up to it with his leg.  I know he is feeling better but it's only been three weeks. Maybe his sex drive is recuperating too." Jin suggested.

"I thought that initially too, but I caught him taking care of things himself the other day." I said, barely above a whisper.  This was utterly humiliating. 

"I have one suggestion, but you're not gonna like it." Yoongi said, leaning forward.

"What would that be?" I asked, bracing myself for all kinds of crazy things to come out of his mouth.

"Either you flat out tell him to fuck you or you will find it elsewhere... or appeal to his kinks." Yoongi replied.  I wasn't going to tell him I was going to sleep with other people if he didn't sleep with me.  But was I really ok with him choking me?  I really didn't know, but at this point, I was willing to do whatever it took to get my Jungkook back.  I nodded as I stood up and adjusted my sweater.

"Now go get you some!" Jin cheered.  I couldn't help but crack a smile as I walked back through the door and stood behind Jungkook.  I started slowly massaging his shoulders and neck while he sat there.  He let out little moans of appreciation as I bent down and worked my way down his biceps.  He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes as I continued to rub small circles with my thumbs.  I leaned my head around and started to softly kiss behind his ear.  I saw him swallow as I started to work my way to his jaw and down his neck, letting my tongue tease the skin.  I noticed him cover his crotch with his hand out of the corner of my eye.  So he was trying to hide his arousal... from Taehyung or me?  I worked my way back to his mouth, kissing him softly.  I traced my tongue along his bottom lip, before sucking on it gently, and letting it pop out of my mouth.

"What has gotten in to you?" He chuckled, staring at me with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Nothing has gotten in to me, but I am hoping you will."

 


	37. Chapter 37

"What?" He asked, giggling. I then did something I never would have done in a million years if I wasn't so desperate. I walked toward his room and pulled my sweater off, leaving me in my jeans and bra. I turned around to face him as I continued to slowly back up toward his room. Taehyung's eyes went as wide as could be while grinning big.

"I'm gonna get naked in your room, Jungkook. You can choose to join me or watch your movie." I shrugged as I reached for the back of my bra. I continued to back all the way into his room as I started to unhook it.

"Dude, if you don't go in there, I will be more than happy to take your place." I heard Taehyung say. I dropped my bra to the floor and had my jeans unbuttoned and unzipped before Jungkook came around the corner. He stood there staring at me as I slid my panties and jeans down together.

"Jungkook, I want you to fuck me while you choke me." I said, trying to sound full of confidence.  I could see his bulge growing as he came in and shut the door behind him.

"Babe, are you sure about that?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"I'm positive." I replied as I walked over and kissed him deeply.  
I climbed into bed and got under the covers, leaving my chest exposed. I stared at him with a wide grin as he pulled his shirt off over his head, exposing his beautifully chiseled body. He then slipped his sweatpants off and slid into bed beside me, biting that lip of his. 

"We don't have to do this." He said softly as he scooted closer to me, his erection against my leg.

"Oh yes we do." I said, biting my lip. I was nervous about the choking, but I trusted Jungkook, and the temptation of him being aroused and right in front of me was too much to turn away.  He got a dark look in his eye as he smirked, and leaned in, kissing me deeply with his tongue plunging into my mouth.  He kissed me like this for a few minutes before getting up to take his boxers off.  I laid on my back in the center of the bed and watched him as he climbed back on the bed and forced my legs apart. 

"Ok.  Before we start, I need you to have a safe word incase it gets too much for you.  Wanna stick with napkin?" He winked, reminding me of  my embarrasing orgasm.

"That's fine." I grinned, shaking my head.

"Alright now, as a backup if it gets too much, you can either tap my arm or pinch it, or something along those lines, ok?" He said as he started sliding his hand up and down his length.

"Alright." I said slightly softer.

"Now this is about your pleasure too.   Next time I will have you choke me, but when I choke you, the lack of oxygen will heighten things.  It's hard to explain but I will start out slow." He said as he leaned over me.  He positioned himself at my wetness as I ached for him.  He took his hand and wrapped it in a firm but gentle manner around my neck.  It was an erotic feeling, and one that I wasn't entirely hating. With one motion he looked into my eyes as he started to slide in me while tightening his grip.  I watched the muscles in his arms start to flex as I felt him fill me fully.  I could breathe but the air I was taking in was very slow and limited as he started thrusting at a steady pace.  I dropped my mouth open as I felt every push and motion more fully.  I let out a very gruff sounding moan, making his eyes roll back in his head. 

"Oh yeah, you like it don't you baby?" He asked as he thrusted a little faster.  I squeaked out a yes as I felt my body start to fall in an almost euphoric state.  Every thrust felt like it's own orgasm ripping me back from euphoria down to earth.  I gripped at the sheets and yanked hard as I felt an actual orgasm building way quicker than it usually did.  He kept this pace and grip for a while until I felt him start to throb.  He tightened his grip a little more as he thrusted faster, moaning loudly in pleasure.  I felt myself start to throb as I got closer and closer to the brink.

"That's right baby, cum for me." He growled as he increased his pace even more.  I let out strained noises as I came hard, my body barely able to move but my muscles quivering and spasming uncontrollably, my pussy throbbing over and over again.  Jungkook groaned loudly as he increased his pace, breathing heavily.  With his grip getting slightly tighter, I felt myself teetering on the edge of what felt like a dream state.  My eyes were so heavy I couldn't open them, my body still trembling as Jungkook slammed into me hard and fast.

"Ohh yeah baby, I'm gonna cum!" He groaned loudly.  He tightened his grip even more almost completely cutting off my air supply.  I almost couldn't take it as my chest mimicked taking in a deep breath with only a small bit slipping through his grasp.  He moaned loudly as I felt him release inside me, his thrusts getting shaky and sloppy.  He pounded into me a few more good times before stopping and releasing his hand.  My eyes shot open as I felt a sudden rush of oxygen.  It was then that my lungs felt  like they slammed shut, my chest suddenly feeling like someone was sitting on it.  I started gasping for air as I gripped at the sheets.  Jungkook's face became one of worry as I continued gasping and wheezing.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as he jumped from the bed, taking the sheet with him.  I saw him grimace slightly as he turned and flung the door open.

"Tae!!! Inhaler!!! Her bedside table!!! Now!!!" Jungkook hollered.  I heard heavy footsteps as I continued to try to breathe.  He came back over and sat beside me as he pulled my limp body to a sitting position.  He twisted and leaned my torso into his, brushing his hand back over my forehead.

"Slow your breathing babe.  Feel me breathe slow.  Breathe with me." He said softly into my ear.  I tried to listen to him and focused on the feeling of his chest against my back as Taehyung burst back around the corner, handing me my inhaler.  It took several puffs and several minutes for my breathing to return to normal, leaving my lungs aching.

"We are never doing that shit again."

 


	38. Chapter 38

"What?" I asked softly, feeling my lungs ache.

"I will never do that to you again. Shit, why didn't you use your safe word?" Jungkook sighed, sounding exasperated.

"I didn't need to. It didn't flare up until after you let go." I said, looking up at him. He shifted and winced as he leaned against the wall. It was only then that I realized I was still completely naked and Taehyung was standing there beside us. I covered my chest as I reached for the blanket, pulling it up to cover myself.

"Thanks Tae." I said quietly as he nodded and let out a breath.

"Ok, now that we can all breathe again, I will leave you two alone." He replied as he turned to leave the room. We sat there a few moments in silence before Jungkook kissed my neck softly and let out a sigh.

"You really scared the shit out of me." He said softly into my neck.

"I'm sorry Jungkook. I didn't expect it cause I was fine the whole time. It really wasn't until you released your grip and I took a deep breath. If you decide to do this again one day, I just know to take it slow. I actually really enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I was going to." I said, feeling an involuntary grin work it's way on my face. He moved my hair away from my neck some more and kissed it again softly.

"Oh really? It was insanely hot, and I came so very hard." He smiled against my skin. I twisted a little to be able to face him some as I felt heat in my belly from the look on his face.

"It was very hot. I came so hard too and seeing you enjoy yourself in your element like that...it turned me on SO much." I grinned. He gave me the biggest smile before leaning in and resting his plump lips against mine, gliding them back and forth slowly. He shifted slightly before breaking our kiss to wince slightly.

"You strained yourself getting up, didn't you?" I asked soflty. He let out a frustrated sigh and nodded his head.

"And I was feeling pretty good too." He said in a defeated tone. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. I couldn't help but feel like this again was my fault.

"Let me massage it for you." I said as I shifted up and away from him, sitting down toward his legs. I took his bad leg and very gently massaged all up and down his calf as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I enjoyed the feeling of his firm muscles moving under the pressure of my fingers sliding over his skin.

"Mmmm that feels good baby." He said softly, as I felt him relaxing more and more. I started to massage the surrounding muscles as well that had been taking a lot of the pressure. After I finished, I got up on my knees and leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Let me get an ice pack." I said as I shuffled out from underneath the covers. Jungkook just watched me from his position on the bed as I got dressed back in my clothes.

"I really do like that sweater." He said, giving me the cutest and most mischievous looking smile. I couldn't help but smile back and wink at him before leaving the room. As I made my way to the kitchen, I passed the mirror in the hall and saw the slightly red pressure marks around my neck. I grinned and continued to the kitchen, passing Taehyung on the couch, looking at me intensely.

"Something the matter, Tae?" I asked as I reached the freezer.

"You really ok?" He asked, looking in the direction of my neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you again for helping." I smiled as I grabbed the ice pack.

"Alright, I will take your word for it. Please just be careful." He said as he gave me a sad little smile.

"I will, I promise." I replied as I closed the freezer and headed back to Jungkook's room. When I opened the door, he looked as though he was almost asleep, laying so still in bed. He didn't stir at me coming in, his face relaxed, his breathing soft. I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter as I stared at his almost flawless features. I walked over slowly and gently peeled the covers back to reveal a still naked Jungkook. I bit my lip and I slowly slid the ice pack under his injured calf and pulled the blanket back up. I leaned over him and kissed his forehead softly before standing back up. As I turned to walk away, I heard him let out what sounded like a whimper.

"Don't go. Stay with me." He said in a voice heavy with sleep.

"Ok, Kookie. I'm not going anywhere. "I replied quietly as I pulled off my sweater and climbed in the bed beside him. He nuzzled his head into my neck and placed a single soft kiss against my skin.

"You're so warm." He mumbled against me, as he wrapped his arm around me. I let out a light little chuckle as I ran my fingers through his soft, thick hair. He let out a little hum of appreciation as I felt him get heavier and heavier against me. I continued to let my fingers flow through is hair and down his neck and shoulder softly until I heard his breathing deepen.

"Jungkookie, are you asleep?" I whispered. He laid perfectly still as I looked down at him through his long eyelashes. I kissed his head gingerly as he slept softly against me. As I just watched this sleeping angel beside me, I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter and feel so full. He was something I truly didn't expect.

"I love you, Jeon Jungkook." I whispered almost inaudible before kissing him again softly. For the first time in my life, laying here with him, I felt like I was home.

 


	39. Chapter 39

Over the next week, I really didn't see much of Jungkook.  He was staying so busy with trying to strengthen his leg back to normal and working on his vocal showcase.  By time night would roll around, he was exhausted and would usually come say goodnight and pass out.  I was so worried he was going to wind up overworking himself but I had to trust him and have faith that he would be smart enough to know when to ease up.  I shouldn't have.  I was actually alone in the house for once and decided to do some cleaning while practing my own vocal showcase.  I was so worried about Jungkook that I really had not been properly practicing for my own.  I spent the better part of the afternoon trying to clean up the mess that never seemed to go away between 7 guys coming and going all the time, 8 if you included Yugyeom. I was finally putting the finishing touches on the living room when the front door swung open quickly,  Taehyung bursting through.

"Tae, you scared me!" I said, jumping at the sudden loudness.

"Hey, can you come with me?" He asked, his eyes looking slightly pleading.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking toward him.  He had a look of concern on his face as he closed the distance between us and grabbed my wrist, pulling me toward the door.  I barely got it shut as he continued to practically drag me to the sidewalk where a taxi was waiting.  He ushered me into the taxi and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of him.  I couldn't tell what was the matter by his look alone.

"Ok, I didn't want you to freak out but Jungkook is back in the hospital." He answered calmly.  My eyes went wide and my heart clenched in fear.

"What? Why? What happened?" I asked quickly.

"Hey hey, it's ok.  He's ok.  He collapsed from exhaustion.  You know how hard he has been working.  The doctor told him they need to keep him overnight just to make sure he is really ok.  He was fine at first but when the doctor told him he needed to rest for a week or two or he might strain his leg again, he is now refusing to stay.  I was hoping you would convince him to stay, he listens to you." Taehyung rambled nervously.  I couldn't do anything but nod.  For a normal person, something like this wasn't that serious. But when your education and possible future career is riding on things like this, it's something to take seriously.  I nervously bounced my leg up and down, already trying to come up with things to say that might make Jungkook listen to me.  Taehyung placed his hand on my knee softly, making me stop bouncing it as I looked up at him.

"He really is ok.   Don't worry." He said, offering me a warm smile.  I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and smiled at him slightly.  The short ride to the local hospital seemed to take forever but as we finally arrived, Taehyung led me up to Jungkook's room.  As I slowly opened the door, Jungkook's eyes opened, looking over at me.  He let out a sigh and slowly closed his eyes back, his mouth setting in a straight line.

"Kookie?" I said quietly as I made my way to his bedside.

"Please don't call me that." He said in a emotionless voice, keeping his eyes closed.  I bit my lip and as I stood next to him, I gently put my hand on his arm.  I felt it tense underneath my touch, making my heart thud.  He seemed angry.

"You've been working so hard.  But don't worry, you can get right back at it soon.  Just rest a little, ok?" I said softly.  He let out a harsh sigh just as the door opened and all of the guys came in, including Yugyeom,  who looked at me with a slightly sad gaze.

"Is this why you came up here?  To try to convince me not to dance and that everything will be ok?" He said in a monotone voice as he looked over at me, no warmth in his eyes.

"Well of course I'm concerned about you, baby.  And with as talented as you are and as hard as you work, I'm sure you will be fine." I said, offering him a smile.   He closed his eyes and turned his head away.  The guys all stood there silently, afraid to say anything.

"You don't understand." He finally said, breaking the tense silence.

"What don't I understand?" I asked quietly.

"You aren't a dancer, you are only a singer.  You don't get it." He snapped, looking over at me.  I removed my hand off of him, taken aback.

"I'm....I'm sorry Jungkook.  I know I don't know what it is like to be in your position." I replied, feeling a lump form in my throat.

"You should be!  This is partly your fault!" He shouted.  I winced at the severity of his voice and dropped my eyes.

"Jungkook, that's not fair." Jin spoke up.

"Well if she didn't stop by the studio, I wouldn't have been distracted!  If she didn't have an asthma attack, I wouldn't have strained my leg jumping up!  If you....argh!!!" He growled.  I felt my heart crumpling inside my chest as I started breathing harder.

"Hey, that's enough now." Yugyeom said, leaning off of the wall, looking at Jungkook with angry eyes.

"No...maybe he's right.  Maybe this is all my fault." I said, barely above a whisper.  Jungkook let out another exasperated sigh before uttering words that made my heart crumble.

"I think we need to break up.  I can't do this." He said in a quiet and serious voice.  I looked up at him, my eyes wide with disbelief.  I felt tears welling up and as much as I tried to keep them at bay, they worked their way out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.  He closed his eyes and looked away from me.  I felt my chin wobble and knew I had to get out of there.  I turned and ran out the door of the hospital room and down the hallway, not stopping for anything.  I ran to the end and burst through the door to the stairwell.  I ran down a flight of stairs before my breath left me and I had to sit down, letting the hard sobs wrack my body. If this is what it felt like love someone, I didn't want it.

 


	40. Chapter 40

I sat there, my hands over my face, sobbing.  I was only alone for about a minute until I heard the stairwell door above open.

"Noona?" Yugyeom called out.  I sniffled as he came down and sat beside me on the stairs.  He put his arm around me and pulled me against him.  I shuddered and tried to regain my composure, but was unable to. 

"You must have really liked him.  This is only the second time I think I have ever seen you cry, Noona." He said softly as he rocked me slightly. 

"I love him." I said softly.

"What?!  You love him?!  Oh Noona." He said sadly.  He stood up, pulling me to a standing position with him and wrapped his long arms around me, kissing me on the forehead.  He held me like that for several minutes until my sobs started to subside.

"If this is what love feels like, I don't want it.  I want this pain to stop!" I said into his shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry Noona.  Come on, let's go back up and I will take you home, ok?" He said softly.  I nodded as he grabbed my hand and walked me up the stairs.  I wiped my eyes with my free hand and followed him down the hallway.  Taehyung and Hoseok were in the hall outside of Jungkook's room and looked concerned as we stopped in front of them.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hoseok said in a gentle voice. I shrugged, barely able to look him in the eye.

"Do you think Jimin would be willing to drive us back?" Yugyeom asked, squeezing my hand.

"If he won't, I will see if I can borrow the keys and I will take you." Taehyung replied quietly.  He slipped into Jungkook's room and as he did I could see Jungkook laying on the bed, his face still set in an angry look.  I let out a shuddering sigh and bit my lip, refusing to cry anymore.  I used to think when I was little that being looked over by all these adoptive parents and watching my friends go to loving homes, leaving me behind was the worst feeling.  I was wrong.  We stood there silently until Yugyeom's phone rang.  He held up one finger to me and walked a little distance away, talking on the phone.  Hoseok shifted, obviously uncomfortable in this situation. He probably wondered what he could say to a new friend who was just dumped by one of his best friends.  Jimin and Taehyung came back out of the room, Jimin looking at me with a sad little smile.

"Of course I don't mind taking you home.  Where is Yugyeom?" He asked, looking around until he spotted him down the hall.  Yugyeom walked toward us, holding the phone to his chest.

"Noona, will it bother you if I join you in a little bit? Having issues." He said, rolling his eyes. 

"Yugyeom, seriously, take care of what you need to. You don't have to babysit me. I will be okay.  I can always see you tomorrow." I said, offering him the best smile I could muster.

"You are sure?" He asked, looking concerned and sad at the same time.  I nodded and gave him a tight hug.

"Don't worry, I will make sure she is ok.  I will take care of her." Taehyung said reassuringly.

"I love you, little brother." I said softly.  He sighed and wrapped his arm around me, squeezing me to him.

"I love you too Noona. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me, okay?" He replied.  I nodded as he let go of me and put the phone back up to his ear.  He gave me a little wave as he started talking to whoever   
was on the phone again. 

"Come on, let's get you home." Jimin said, pulling his keys out of his pocket.  I followed them to the car silently and remained silent the entire way home.  As we reached the dorms,  Jimin put the car in park and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry things turned out like this.  It's just a shit situation." He sighed, looking genuinely sad for me. 

"Thank you." I said softly as I gave him a half hearted smile. 

"I will be back with the rest of the guys later." He said as Taehyung and I climbed out of the car.  I walked into the house like a zombie and headed to my room without a word.  Taehyung followed me into my room as I climbed in bed and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Did you want to be alone?" He asked softly.  Alone.  I was alone now.  After having a taste of having someone, I felt so empty.  I couldn't even answer Taehyung, I just layed there with my chin wobbling, trying not to cry. He sighed and walked forward, climbing behind me in the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice, breaking as I wiped a tear away before it could fall.

"I promised Yugyeom I would take care of you and make sure you are ok, and right now, you are not ok." He answered, scooting up close to me.  He wrapped his arm over me and pulled me into him.  I let out a shuddering sigh and closed my eyes, trying to let myself be comforted by the warm and strong arms of my friend.  

"Thank you Tae." I said softly, feeling him relax a little bit into me. 

"Hey, it's no problem.  Look, I know Jungkook is one of my best friends but I definitely don't agree with him on this.  That was not fair to you, and it's not your fault so don't you dare blame yourself, ok?" He quietly replied.  I nodded though part of me would blame myself for losing the first man I ever loved. 

"Tae?" I said in a quiet voice.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to cause a problem or rift between you guys.  I know you may not agree with what he said, but don't let it come between you." I responded. 

"Ok.  I promise.  I won't." He said in a soft voice.   I felt a bit of relief as I relaxed slightly more into him until I dozed off in his arms.

 


	41. Chapter 41

The next several weeks were pretty hard, having to adjust to not having Jungkook by my side. We were civil, or at least tried to be, but it was not easy. Most times he was just a little short with me. I always tried to be friendly but sometimes the way he would talk to me made it very difficult. He recuperated very well, making me angry that this was even an issue in the first place. The showcase came and went, and went off perfectly for everyone without a hitch. I still didn't understand why this was such a big deal and that things couldn't go back to the way they were, but I guess somehow that all got ruined.

"We really have to watch a scary one?" Hoseok whined as he hunkered down on the floor under a blanket.

"You lost at rock paper scissors." Namjoon shrugged.  Jin settled in next to me, scooting close.

"Are you getting close to protect me or you?" I giggled. 

"Both." He laughed.  I cuddled into him as he let out a little sigh of contentment.  He looked at me and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, looking at me with his kind eyes.

"Of course." I smiled back.

"Have you thought about, you know, moving on? It's been over a month now and you haven't been with anybody else." He said quietly.

"I...I have thought about it but I don't think I'm ready yet. I'm not ready to involve my heart with someone else again, not for a while." I replied, giving him a little shrug.

"I didn't necessarily mean falling in love or being in a serious relationship. I just meant... being... with someone." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh.  Yeah, that I have definitely thought about that. But I still just feel weird." I answered.  I would be lying if I said that sex had not crossed my mind quite a bit recently, especially with Namjoon and his girlfriend being so loud sometimes.

"Well ya know, you never tried me out.  I would love for you to have your way with me, just saying." He winked.  I felt a little clenching inside as he stared at my lips.  I remembered then that he likes to be dominated and I really didn't think I was up for that at the moment.  Since everything happened with Jungkook, my self-confidence had taken a real beating.

"As tempting as it is, I'm not so sure I'm up for it quite yet." I said, fighting back the lustful urges I felt.

"Well, the offer still stands, for you know, whenever." He smiled.

"Where is Tae?"Yoongi asked, sitting up a little bit, breaking the tension I felt with Jin.

"Oh shit, that's right.  He asked me to get him." I said, jumping up really quickly.  I jogged over though the connecting door.  As I reached Taehyung's door and my fist hovered over it to knock, I heard something that I really didn't want to hear.  Muffled moans came from behind Jungkook's door, and they were not just his.  I could hear a girl shouting his name and I immediately felt my blood start to boil.  Why was I stopping myself?  He obviously had no problems moving on, so why should I?  I knocked on Tae's door loudly.

"Taehyung, movie." I shouted before walking away, not waiting for a response.  I marched straight back to Jin and held out my hand.  He looked up at me and wrinkled his forehead.

"What?" He asked, looking at my hand and then back up at me.

"You, me, now. Let's go." I said grabbing his wrist and pulling at him to help him off of the couch.

"B-but I though you said-"

"Yeah, I know what I said, but I changed my mind."  I cut him off as he got up off the couch. I pulled him along to my room, the rest of the guys sitting there with their mouths hanging open their eyes wide.  I shut the door behind us and locked it, before turning to Jin.  His eyes were wide, his lips parted slightly. 

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, as he looked me up and down.  I yanked my shirt over my head and swallowed hard.  A huge grin spread across his handsome face as he slid his shirt up over his head as well.  He stood there for a moment, just looking me up and down, the bulge in his pants growing.  I stood there waiting and then realised he was waiting for me to make the next move.  I summoned up every ounce of courage I had and walked over to him.  I leaned close and let my lips softly brush against his full, warm lips as I rested my palm against his bulge.  I started palming him as I increased the pressure of my lips against his.  He let out a little whimpering moan as I felt my hunger for him grow.  I started rubbing him harder as his breathing started getting heavier, his bare chest heaving.  I continued to rub him as I started kissing down his jaw line, drawing my tongue across his skin.   He whimpered as I worked my way down the side of his neck, nipping at the skin between kisses. 

"Mmm t-that f-feels sooo g-good aahh" he groaned, his eyes closed and his head leaned back, exposing his long neck.  I latched onto the base of his neck and started sucking the soft skin there, leaving red marks as I trailed the suckling kisses on his collar bone.   He whimpered again as he started pressing his hips slightly into my hand.  I kissed him hard,  pressing my tongue into his mouth.  He responded my putting his in mine eagerly.  I sucked on his bottom lip hard and let it pop out of my mouth as I broke the kiss. 

"P-Please"Jin moaned, rolling his head back again.

"Please what?" I asked as I kissed his chest softly.

"Please f-fuck m-me." He breathed.  I smiled, liking this feeling of controlling the situation. I placed a hand on each of his shoulders before shoving him back onto the bed.  He looked to me desperately and it was so attractive.  His heaving chest, his bulge, pulsing and aching for relief, his plump lips swollen, waiting for me.  I could get used to this.

 


	42. Chapter 42

"Take your pants off." I instructed as I slid my own down and off. He reached for the buckle of his belt quickly and managed to slip his pants down at an astounding speed. He layed there in only his boxer briefs, still panting in anticipation. I decided I was not quite done teasing him yet and straddled him with my panties still on. He looked up at me and licked his lips, his eyes full of want. I grinded against him slowly, making his lips slightly part as he let out a hard breath. I grinned and moved again, making him tense underneath me.

"Mmmm that f-feels gooood." He groaned softly as his breathing increased. I continued to move at this slow pace, feeling his hardness pressing so hard against me, begging to come out. I pressed into him a little harder, making him whimper.

"I want you." He breathed hard, afterward, biting his lip.

"What is that?" I asked, grinding hard.

"Mmmm I can't w-wait! Please, fuck me!" He groaned loudly.

"Ok Jin, I will fuck you." I smiled. His eyes went dark with lust as I stood back up and slipped my panties off, letting them drop to the floor. I grabbed at Jin's boxer briefs and slid them down, releasing his raging hard erection. It was dripping with precum by time I got back up on the bed and positioned myself over him. He let out deep groans of pleasure as I lowered myself onto him slowly, feeling him fill me fully. I started sliding back and forth slowly, feeling him pulse already, his eyes rolling back in his head. I felt myself throb at the intense pleasure I was feeling from him pressing up into my sensitive spots.

"Mmmmm I won't l-last long." He groaned as he gripped at the sheets. I picked up the pace and started rolling my body and hips, causing him to slide in and out of me. I kept at thid steady pace for a while, feeling so good. He eventually whined that he was getting close as I stopped moving.

"Oh please!" He breathed, looking at me with pleading eyes. I repositioned myself and started moving again, sliding him almost completely out of me before thrusting him back in again.

"Jin you feel so good!" I groaned, starting to move faster.

"You n-need to get up s-soon. I'm g-gonna cummm." He moaned, his body tensing. He must not have known I was on birth control, and I decided to use that to my advantage. I knew from the warm and pulling sensation, I was getting close to my own orgasm, so I decided to pick up the pace. I groaned loudly as I felt him harden, as he was pressing on all the right spots.

"Ohhhh fuck I'm gonna cum. " I moaned as I sat down fully on him and thrusted my hips back and forth.

"Mmmm I c-can't hold it if y-you cum on m-me." He almost whined, crunching upwards, resting back onto his elbows. He looked so hot, muscles tightened, his hair sticking to his damp forehead, his eyes closed, his plump lips hanging open and hot sweet moans escaping his lip. I knew I was about to cum and wanted him to as well.

"Jin Mmm, look at me." I moaned. He opened his eyes, heavy with longing and lust. Just the look in his eye was enough to tip me over the edge.

"Oh God Jin! Cum for me!" I said between gasps as my body started to tense and tighten, my legs shaking.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" He groaned as he grabbed hold of my hips and thrusted upward with as much force as he could manage. I felt like I was coming apart at the seams until I finally came down from my orgasm, sliding off of him and collapsing on the bed next to him. He put his hand on his forehead, his eyes still closed a and his breath heaving.

"Wow I can't tell you how good that felt." I breathed, as I rolled to face him. He broke into an absolutely beautiful smile as he looked at me and rolled to face me.

"That was so amazing. You are so damn sexy taking charge like that. You almost drove me crazy." He laughed, leaning forward and placing a soft yet passionate kiss against my lips.

"Thank you Jin. I really wasn't sure if I was the take charge type." I replied, feeling my face flush. I covered my cheeks with my hand as he laughed again, trying to pull them off.

"Seriously? After all of that you are still embarrassed?" He giggled.

"I can't help it! I've never done anything like that before." I laughed, feeling a little self conscious. He leaned in and kissed me again, this time slipping his tongue into my mouth.

"Trust me, you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. It was crazy hot and you did everything just right. In fact, look. Just thinking about what just happened has me hard again. " he grinned, drawing my attention to his full erection. I raised my eyebrows and grinned at him. I leaned into him and kissed him softly, sucking on his bottom lip slightly. He let out a little grunt as I let it pop out of my mouth.

"You better be careful. You are gonna start something." He said as he let out a breath. I grinned at him and slid my hand up and down his body, eventually letting it come to rest on his hardness, still damp with our juices.

"Maybe I want to start something." I said, biting my lip. He sucked in a quick breath before he leaned in and kissed me hard. I let myself melt into the feeling of his nice full lips on mine , an action we repeated all through the night until we both passed out, exhausted and in pure bliss.

 


	43. Chapter 43

I couldn't believe how I loved being dominant so much.  I honestly don't know if I would have liked it as much with anyone else, but Jin was so incredibly turned on by it that it just drove me crazy.  He and I had sex every night that week, and I think the only one who didn't know about it was Jungkook.  I didn't try to hide it, but I didn't openly advertise it either. It was awkward enough being around him for regular conversation, let alone something about my sex life. Jin and I both agreed we were mainly going to be friends with benefits, no real relationship past that, so why  bring it up anyway? Later the next week, I was standing in the kitchen, washing some dishes when Jin came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"You are distracting me." I giggled as I continued to try to scrub the stuck on food off of the plate. 

"But a welcome one, right?"He chuckled as he kissed the ticklish spot on the side of my neck at the base of my ear.  I started to wiggle around, giggling at the tingling sensation coursing through my skin.

"Jin, that tickles!" I laughed, as I dropped the plate back into the water and tried to fight against his hold.  He squeezed tighter and kissed me more, making me shiver and unable to contain my laughter. 

"I'm not giving up now, I've got you right where I want you he said." He said into my neck as he attacked me with more kisses.  I started to laugh and squirm even more, as he started digging his fingertips into my sides.

"Jin! Jin stop!" I laughed hard. He giggled some more as he continued his assault.

"No way." He said, his voice muffled against my neck.

"Oh my God...STOP!"I laughed loudly.

"JIN, KNOCK IT OFF!!" we heard a voice shout.  I knew who's voice it was without even looking.  Jin stopped tickling me and we both  looked up to see Jungkook standing in the adjoining doorway, his face set in an angry stare.

"Why?" Jin asked, his voice still full of amusement.

"She just fucking told you to stop! You got a problem listening?" Jungkook said loudly.

"Hey, take it easy Kooks! We were just playing around." Jin replied in a calm voice. 

"What does it matter to you anyway?" I asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.  I saw his shoulders get rigid as he glared at me for a second.

"Cause it's fucking annoying, that's why." He snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry.  I guess I forgot to ask you if it was ok to laugh again after you threw me out like trash." I retorted, sending him just as dark of a glare.  His eyes flinched slightly as he let out a loud and exasperated sigh. 

"Just keep it down, will ya?" He said in a calmer tone before walking back through the adjoining door and shutting it behind him. 

"That was weird!" I said, as I turned to face Jin.

"I'll say.  It was almost like he was jealous or something." Jin replied, still looking at the shut door a moment longer before looking at me.  Jungkook broke up with me, he couldn't be jealous...could he?

***

I couldn't sleep that night, not one bit.  I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling, unable to shake what Jin said out of my head.  Surely he wasn't jealous, why would he be? He was sleeping with other people, so he had moved on already, hadn't he?  I groaned and flipped onto my stomach, wishing Jin would have never said that, starting me on this path.  After tossing and turning for a little longer, I finally flipped the covers off of me and got out of bed.  I slipped my robe and slippers on and headed outside in to the chilly, crisp night air.  As I shut the door behind me, I heard a sniffle coming from nearby.  I looked in the direction it came from to be frozen in place.  It was the back of someone I knew to be none other than Jungkook.  I saw his shoulders and back shudder for a second, making my heart ache.  I slowly started to approach him, my hand outstretched to comfort him, but I quickly withdrew it, given the way he acted earlier that evening.

"Jungkook?" I said in a soft tone.  His back immediately went rigid as he stood straight up.  I saw him wipe his face with his hand before shifting uncomfortably and clearing his throat, still keeping his back to me.

"Wh-What do you want?" He asked, trying hard to make his voice sound normal.

"Are....are you ok?" I asked, walking closer and standing beside him.  He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and back out to the yard.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He said, clearing his throat again.

"Jungkook, listen. I'm sorry for what I said earlier.  It was a cheap shot and I shouldn't have said that.  I still care about you and just know you can talk to me." I replied, giving him a small smile. He let out a slightly shuddering sigh and looked down, nodding.

"Thanks. I'm fine really. " he said, looking over at me and offering me a slight smile.  I could tell he was lying, but I didn't want to press the issue.

"Ok, well goodnight Jungkook." I replied, trying to give him a slight smile as well.  I turned and left back toward the door and as I went inside and started to slowly shut the door, I swear I heard him sniffling again.  It hurt me at heart to close the door and walk away from him, knowing he was upset like that.  I then did something that I knew I was going to regret.  I turned back around and pulled the door open and shut it behind me.  Before he could turn around, I walked straight over to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly,  resting my cheek on his back. 

"Don't cry alone."

 


	44. Chapter 44

He stood there tense and rigid.  I felt him still shuddering slightly as he sniffed and let out a sigh.  He remained motionless and silent for a minute before speaking.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He said, his voice wobbling slightly. 

"I don't like to see you upset.  I know you don't like me and you still seem angry with me, but I can't stand the thought of you out here, crying and all alone." I replied, my cheek still pressed into his back. 

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." He answered, trying to sound normal.  He placed his hands on my arms gently and pulled them open slowly, stepping out of my hold.

"Alright, well you know where to find me if you need me." I said softly as I turned back around and headed into the house.  I thought my heart was mending, and it was in some ways, but this just confirmed one thing; I was still in love with Jeon Jungkook.  I sighed as I made my way back to my room and flung myself onto my bed.  I finally went to my old standby and shoved my ear buds in my ears, playing some music that eventually caused me to drift off into a fitful night of sleep. 

****

"Oh my God!  I have the best news!" Jin shouted, blasting through the door.

"Hey!  I'm trying to nap here dumbshit!" Yoongi growled as he flipped over on the couch.  Jin rolled his eyes and looked around at the rest of us, his smile bright.

"So what's your news, Jinnie?" Namjoon asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Remember Lisa? From this past summer? " he asked, looking around the room.

"Oh yeah, that chick you dated over the summer, right? " Jimin asked, looking up at Jin, who was beaming.  I remember him telling me about a girl he dated when I first moved in.

"Yes!! Well, we have been talking and she said she wants to get back together!" He almost squealed. 

"That's great, but doesn't she kinda go to college on the other side of the country?" Hoseok asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"She was but she doesn't like it out there and she's transferring to a local college!" Jin said, looking like he was trying not to bounce up and down.

"That's wonderful Jin.  I am so happy for you." I genuinely smiled.  He beamed his gorgeous smile at me and let out a happy sigh.

"Thank you." He said as he sat next to me.

"So I guess no more fucking like rabbits for you two." Taehyung laughed, looking at Jin and I. Jungkook whipped his head over to look at us, his face set in a serious stare.

"Yeah well we were good fuck buddies while it lasted." Jin chuckled as he patted my leg.  I laughed, almost nervously as I still saw Jungkook staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, that means you are free to find another fuck buddy, right?" Jimin said, looking at me and biting his lip.

"Y-yeah I g-guess so." I answered, feeling extremely anxious for the two sets of eyes that were on me.

"Well, you haven't fucked me yet!  How about giving me a go?" Jimin replied, raising his eyebrows and slightly pursing his full lips.  I swallowed hard and before I could answer, Jungkook stood up suddenly and left the room, making me feel a little more at ease.

"If you really want to, then ok." I shrugged, feeling my face flush.  He gave me a big grin, turning his gorgeous eyes into little crescents.

"You won't be sorry." He said as he ran his hand back through his hair, biting his lip.  I felt my stomach flutter and couldn't help but give a small grin.  Jin's phone rang, as his face lit up and he quickly stood up, running to the door as he answered it in an affectionate voice. 

"Jeez, there will be no living with his happy ass now." Yoongi grumbled as he sat up, giving up on his nap. 

****

"What could you possibly be this excited about at three in the morning?" I groaned as I answered a phone call to a very loud and boisterous Yugyeom.

"Noona!!! Come aaaand get meeeee!  I had a liiiiittle too much...I think.  Hmmm maybe I could get b-back!" He slurred.   I sat up quickly in bed, still holding the phone to my ear.

"No, Yugyeomie.  I am coming to get you.  Where are you?" I asked as I slipped out of bed and pulled some pants on.

"At that piano bar place." He giggled.  I had no idea where he was talking about, but threw on a jacket and slipped on my shoes, all while trying to keep him on the phone.  I grabbed a taxi and asked the driver to take me to the nearest piano bar.  I panicked just a little when Yugyeom ended the call suddenly.  Thankfully we arrived at a piano bar that was fairly close by in a short amount of time.   I had the taxi driver wait as I ran into the bar and breathed a sigh of relief. Yugyeom was sitting on a bar stool, his long legs positioned awkwardly.  He was leaned onto the bar, smiling at the bartender until he looked over at me and squealed.

"Noonaaaaaa!!!! See! This is my Noona.  I told you s-she would come n' get meeee!"  He said, pointing at me and standing up.  He stumbled toward me as I rushed over and put his arm around my shoulders for more support.

"Come on silly, let's get you home." I replied as I patted his back as we shakily made our way to the waiting cab.  I helped tuck him in first and climbed in after him.

"I don't wannaaaaaa!!!!" He whined, leaning on me. 

"You don't want to what?" I asked as I fluffed up his slightly damp hair with my hand.

"I don't w-wanna go hoooome.  Lemme sleep over! Like when we were l-little.  Pleaaaaaase?!" He said, nuzzling into me.  Even though he was in a drunken stupor, I couldn't help but feel like he was a little whiny and clingy kid again.

"Ok, Yugeomie, you can sleep over." I smiled.  The cab brought us back to my dorm, and we stumbled our way into my room.  He plopped on my bed and grinned big.

"I know something you don't knowwww" he teased in a mocking tone.  I rolled my eyes as I got back in my pjs and climbed in the bed.

"And what's that?" I asked, as he leaned closer.  He looked side to side like he was making sure we are alone and held his hand up to the side of his mouth.

"Shhh it's a secret so y-you can't tell, ok?" He loudly whispered. 

"Ok, it's a secret between you and me." I agreed.  He giggled and grinned at me big.

"Jungkookie likes youuuu." He said in a sing songy voice, stifling giggles.

"He doesn't Yugyeomie.  We broke up quite a while ago, remember?" I said, feeling a sharp pain at the memory.  Yugyeom shook his head, still grinning.

"He still likes youuuuuu." He giggled again.

"How do you know? Did he tell you that?" I asked, wrinkling my forhead. 

"Nope, but I know so.  Wanna know how?  Cause he always watches you  N-noona when you're not looking! Aaaand he has your picture on his phone and he's aaaaalllllways looking at it!  Aaaand I told him I should've k-kicked his ass for w-what he did and he said I sh-should do it for breaking y-your heart." Yugyeom replied, still grinning.  I couldn't say anything, I just sat there with a blank stare on my face.  Yugyeom giggled again before pulling into me and cuddling close, mumbling about missing me before he passed out.  I had never been around Yugyeom when he was drunk like this so I had no idea if he was full of shit or not.  But I couldn't stop replaying what he said in my head over and over again until I finally fell asleep.

______________  
______________

(A/N)  Sorry, this chapter kind of jumped all over the place.  
So I have a few more books in the works that are a y/n and members type book to do after I finish this one.  After those planned ones, would any of you beautiful readers want me to do some ship stories? (Example: Taekook, Yoonmin, Namjin, Vmin, etc?) Lemme know what you think!

 


	45. Chapter 45

"Ughhhh, I'm never drinking again." Yugyeom mumbled from under the covers as I brought him some medicine and a bottle of water.

"How much did you even drink last night? " I asked, sitting beside him on the bed, running my hand through his hair.

"Way too much. Oh my God and I used my credit card. My parents are going to kill me." He groaned, slapping his hand over his face.

"So...you remember everything..." I trailed off, looking at him seriously. He stared at me for a second and sighed.

"Yes Noona, I remember telling you about Jungkook and I could smack myself for that. I don't want you going back to him after what he did." He sighed again, slightly sitting up.

"That's not going to happen, and you may be mistaken in his feelings." I replied as I let out a sigh of my own.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I proceeded to tell him about the night that you went out to comfort Jungkook and he rejected it. Yugyeom looked slightly relieved as he sat completely up and slung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry for even mentioning it, Noona." He said softly, giving me a small, apologetic smile.

"It's ok Yugyeom. Don't worry about it." I smiled back. I still couldn't help but think about what he said throughout the day, making it difficult to concentrate on anything in class. I hadn't even realized class had ended until everyone started to leave. I had made plans with Jimin that night and I tried to concentrate on that and press all of this Jungkook mess to the back of my mind.

"You alright today? You seem kind of out of it." Jimin asked, walking beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little distracted." I smiled as we left school and headed back toward our dorms.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was too. First off, the lesson was so incredibly boring today. And second...I couldn't stop imagining what I was going to do to you tonight." He said in a low voice. I looked over at him, my face flushed. I couldn't help but grin slightly and feel flutterings in my stomach at the longing look in his face.

"What time do you want me to come over?" I asked, looking away, trying to get my heart to stop beating so fast.

"Well, if you want to eat some dinner first, you could come over around 7." He shrugged, looking back at me.

"Oh, sure. That sounds nice" I replied, biting my lip. That didn't give me a whole lot of time. As soon as I got back to my dorm, I quickly got in the shower and washed up. As I let my hair dry, I worked a little bit on an assignment we were given today, knowing that I wasn't going to have any other time till tomorrow.  I dressed in a pair of leggings, a long sweater that came below my butt and some boots before heading across the courtyard to Jimin and Hoseok's.  I knocked, feeling slightly nervous as a really cold wind blasted me suddenly, making me shiver.  Hoseok opened the door with a grin and stepped back.

"Come on in before you freeze." He  chuckled as I rushed in.  My face and hands were already freezing as I took my boots off.  Just then, Jimin came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel, a tower of steam following him.  He looked at me and offered a cocky little smirk as he walked over.  I met him and wrapped my arms around him, making him shriek.

"Jesus you are freezing!!" He shivered as I giggled, placing my hands flat against his back.  He wiggled loose from my hold as I could see chills raise up over his bare skin.  Hoseok just laughed loudly, imitating Jimin shrieking.

"Hyung, please.  You are the LAST one who should be teasing about screaming." Jimin said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Chim." J-hope replied, still chuckling.

"Should I go get my cell phone and pull out the famous ghost prank video?" Jimin grinned.  J-hope's smile quickly fell and he looked at Jimin, looking exasperated.

"You still have that damn thing?  Aren't you ever going to delete it?" He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh no! That is a classic that will never die." Jimin snickered.  I giggled watching the two of them bickering back and forth and teasing each other which quickly turned into them slightly wrestling until Jimin pinned a cursing Hoseok to the ground.  I laughed and so did Jimin until as he went to get up, J-hope grabbed hold of the edge of his towel and yanked.  Jimin stood there completly naked and I felt my face flush.  His muscles were so incredibly defined! My attention was drawn to his thick thighs, ass and something else that was also very thick.  I bit my lip and tried to focus on his face.  Jimin looked at me and grinned as he casually bent down and grabbed the towel, holding it just barely over his groin.

"Looks like you got a sneak peek of what's coming for you later." He smirked as he ran his hand through his hair.  I swallowed hard and nodded my head fast as I tried to keep my eyes only on his face.

"Y-yeah." Was all I could manage to squeak out.

"Oh would you two just go fuck already?" Hoseok teased as he stood up.  Jimin looked at me as he walked a little closer, drawing his tongue across his bottom lip.

"I'm not really ready for dinner yet, but how about an appetizer?" He smirked as he offered me his empty hand.  I swallowed again and nodded as I put my hand in his.  He gave me a devilish grin as he brought my hand up to his plump lips and kissed it softly.  He turned and started walking, leading us to his room.  As soon as we were both inside, he dropped my hand and the towel simultaneously.  He walked behind me and locked the door, that sexy smirk still plastered on his lips.  He swiftly pressed me into the door, resting his firm body against me.  He took one finger and hooked it on the collar of my sweater, exposing my collar bone.  He leaned very close, his full pink lips hovering just over it, breathing softly onto my skin.  I felt chills all over as he let his warm lips come to rest against my skin. I let out a whimper in anticipation as he barely applied pressure, moving his lips at a painfully slow pace. He chuckled against my skin and leaned back, grinning.

"If that got you making noise, I'm afraid they will be able to hear you across the yard with what I plan on doing to you tonight. "

 


	46. Chapter 46

"First off, you are far too overdressed." He smiled, softly gripping the edge of my sweater. He slowly pulled it up and over my head. He hummed in delight as he started placing gentle kisses along my skin, lighting it on fire. I groaned as he let his tongue draw small circles between each kiss. He nipped at the skin with his teeth, drawing all my attention to the sensation being mirrored in my groin. I didn't even notice when he unhooked my bra until he stepped back, dropping it to the floor. He motioned for me to drop my bottoms. I slipped them off of me and to the floor as he just watched, his member getting harder by the second. He led me over to the bed and pressed me into it resting his body against mine.  He started trailing sucking kisses down my neck, and onto my chest.

"Mmmm J-Jimin-AH!!" I groaned as he took one of my swollen and perky nipples in his mouth.  He circled it with the tip of his tongue, making me whine and wriggle beneath him.   He started to suckle on it, making me gasp and grip at the sheet as he grinded against my core with his now rock hard dick.

"J-Jimin, mmmm please!" I whined, grinding my hips upward.

"Patience, gorgeous." He almost whispered, still with a mouthful.  I grabbed a fist full of his hair as he looked up and licked all across my nipple.  I felt that familiar pull pooling in my stomach.

"I-i'm gonna c-cumm!!" I moaned loudly.  Jimin stopped moving and sat up, grinning.  I whined and wriggled around unhappy with the sudden lack of friction.

"Not yet.  I'm not nearly ready to let you cum." He grinned wickedly.  It was then that I remembered what he was in to; orgasm control.  Fuck.  He then scooted up and laid beside me on his side, his breath in my ear.  He slid a finger up my soaking wet slit, letting it come to rest on my swollen clit.  I gasped as he started to slowly circle it, applying light pressure.  I moaned and thrusted my hips upward to meet his hand as he slipped two fingers inside me.

"Ahh! Oh God!!" I groaned as he started pumping them in and out, pressing up against my g-spot.

"Mmmm you like that?" He groaned into my year.

"Y-yes! Ohhhhhh yes!" I moaned as he moved faster.  I felt myself start to tighten around his fingers as my climax started to build.  He chuckled in my ear as I breathed rapidly.  I was teetering on the edge of my release when he removed his hand, making me whine loudly.  He leaned back and before he could do anything further, I decided that it was unfair that I be the only one subject to this torture. I leaned down and took his whole length in my mouth quickly before he had a chance to do anything. He gasped loudly and leaned his head back into the pillow, rolling his eyes shut.  I could taste his precum all over his hard, throbbing dick as I let out a moan.  He groaned loudly and arched his back slightly, gripping at the sheet as I twirled my tongue around him while bobbing my head up and down.

"F-fuck th-that feels s-so good." He breathed in a shaky voice. I felt his body start to tense as he throbbed in my mouth a few times and really started to harden before I slowly slid him out my mouth.  He whined slightly as I gave the head and slit little kitten licks.  He stared at me with his swollen and full lips parted, breathing heavily. I started to trail sucking kisses up his body until I reached his open lips, giving my tongue full access to explore his hot and sweet mouth. I moaned into it as I gripped his throbbing and dripping hardness with my hand, stroking it up and down slowly.  He whimpered and moaned into my mouth as I started to stroke faster,  twisting my hand as I went.  He started breathing faster and harder as I felt him harden even more, his body starting to go tense.  I slowly slid my hand up to the top and ran my thumb over his head until I let go.

"That is amazing.  You do realize I'm not gonna last long at all now, right?" He said, out of breath as he started to climb to his knees.  I nodded and grinned, knowing that I wouldn't either.  Jimin positioned himself between my legs and whimpered slightly as he pumped himself a few times.  He looked stunning, his muscles all tensed, his eyes piercing and heavy with lust, his mouth hanging open and sweet ragged breaths escaping his lips.  He slid his head up and down my soaking wet slit, making me tremble with anticipation.  I groaned as he circled my clit with his wet, throbbing head, making him breathe fast.

"Oh God Jimin, please!  I want your dick!" I moaned as he grinned at me. In one quick motion he slammed into me, making me scream in pleasure,  my body feeling like it was on fire.  He started thrusting hard and fast, the sound of our skin slapping filling the room, along with our loud moans and breathing.

"J-Jimin mmnmmm I'm...oh God...Jimin.." I moaned, feeling my entire body about to give way.

"That's right, mnmm I'm coming!" He moaned suddenly as I felt his hard member throbbing in me over and over again. I released into an intense orgasm, letting out uncontrolled and guttural moans as his thrusting became sloppy and heavy.  Finally, he stopped moving and collapsed over sideways on the bed, breathing heavily.  I felt like every muscle weighed a ton, as I was barely able to grab the blanket and pull it over myself.

"That was so fantastic, baby ( DANCE haha I couldn't help it)." Jimin breathed, looking over at me, a beautiful smile across his face.

"I couldn't agree more." I replied, letting out a relaxed sigh.   Jimin scooted up and leaned into me as we laid there trying to catch our breath.  It was not long before we both drifted off to sleep in a state of exhausted bliss.

 


	47. Chapter 47

Jimin and I hooked up a lot over the next few days, once even at school.  It sure helped press all the questions about Jungkook to the back of my head for a few days, until I would see him and they would all come flooding back.  Why did he think he broke my heart?  Was it because I cried?  It bugged me and I mulled it over for days, still unsure of how he really felt or what he really thought.

One afternoon, I walked into the house to see Jungkook shirtless, grabbing a shirt out of the dryer.  I couldn't help but notice that he had lost some weight, looking more slender than he did before. 

"Oh, hey." He greeted me as he slipped his shirt over his head.  He looked tired.

"Hey Jungkook." I said, giving him a slight and soft smile.  He bit his lip and looked side to side, clearing his throat. I sighed and decided I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to talk to him.

"Does being around me make you uncomfortable?" I asked, walking toward him slightly.  He bit his lip and looked at me almost nervously.

"Yeahhh." He said slowly looking away.  I didn't want to admit to myself how much that stung.

"Oh.  I'm sorry.  I guess I will leave you to it then." I said, turning toward my room.

"Oh n-no!  I didn't mean..." He trailed off and let out a sigh as he pressed his fingertips into his forehead.  I turned back and looked at him, chewing on my lip.

"Jungkook, something has been bothering me and I was wondering if I could ask you something." I asked, picking at my fingers.

"S-sure, I guess." He shrugged, still looking terribly uncomfortable.

"Ok. You see....ummm....Yugyeom got drunk and told me some things and one of which was he said you said that he should have kicked your ass for breaking my heart.  Why did you say that? Why do you think you broke my heart?" I asked, still picking at my fingers.   He looked at me wide eyed and swallowed once before clearing his throat and putting his hands in his pockets.

"I....I h-heard you." He said quietly.  He heard me? Heard me what?  I stood there for a moment until it hit me, my eyes went wide, my mouth going dry. 

"You heard me say that I loved you..." I breathed, my voice barely above a whisper. 

"Yeah.  I heard...that." he replied, looking down toward the floor.

"Is that why you got so busy with the showcase that week?" I asked, as I felt almost weak.  He nodded as continued to stare at the floor. 

"I...I wouldn't have s-said it if I knew y-you could hear me.  I said it b-because I thought you were asleep. I-Is that why you b-broke up with me?" I stuttered slightly.  His forehead wrinkled as he closed his eyes, his face looking angry again.  I probably should have stopped while I was ahead.  He looked up at me and sighed as he started to walk to me and grab my hands. 

"You're making yourself bleed." He said softly, holding onto my hands, stopping me from nervously picking at my fingers.  My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest at that moment.  It was so loud in my ears, I'm not entirely sure he didn't hear it.  I looked up at him to see him staring at me intensely, still keeping a firm hold on my hands.  He continued to stare at me for a moment or two longer before he growled ,"Fuck it," and closed the small distance between us, shoving his lips against mine.  He dropped my hands and wrapped one of his arms around my back, pulling me into him.  He slid his other hand behind my head and continued kissing me passionately.  He gripped my hair and pulled my head back, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.  I breathed heavily,  still feeling my heartbeat hammering in my ears.  After another few seconds of this, he pulled away, searching my face.

"Wh-what?" I breathed, holding my hand over my heart.  He looked almost teary eyed as he let out a sigh, grabbing my other hand.

"Follow me." He said as he turned and led me through the adjoining door and into his room.  He sat me on the edge of the bed and sighed as he sat beside me.

"You are right.  I picked a fight with you and broke up with you because you said I love you." He said softly, playing with my hand.

"But why?" I asked, almost feeling tears starting to build up, remembering the horrible feeling of him just ending things with me.

"It scared the shit out of me.  I never had a girl say that to me before, and I wasn't sure if I loved you back.  I knew I liked you, but love?  I didn't think I could do it so I knew I had to break up with you before it got any more serious.  I'm so sorry I blamed you for my leg, it wasn't your fault." He started to spill.  He stopped to swallow, trying to regain his composure.

"It's ok." I said quietly, still staring at him.

"It is not ok.  I have not been ok. It wasn't until later that I realized I loved you.  Then I couldn't stop thinking about you.  And when I saw Jin with his arms wrapped around you, making you laugh.....knowing that is supposed to be me and wishing  it was..." He trailed off, as he looked away.

"Is that why you were upset that night?" I asked, trying to remember to keep breathing.

"Yeah.  I knew how bad I had fucked up, and how badly I hurt you.  I would give anything to undo what I did." He said softly, as he lowered his head.  I blinked back tears that I refused to let fall, biting my lip.  I couldn't help but stare at him.  He looked so vulnerable, so sad, making my heart ache. 

"Jungkook....I still care about you." I said softly as my heart thumped hard.  He lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes warm and soft. 

"Then can I kiss you again?" He asked as he swallowed, staring at my lips.  I nodded as he quickly pressed his lips against mine, kissing me feverishly.  I melted into his hold as he continued kissing me over and over again.  When we finally stopped to catch our breath, he said something that immediately took it away again.

"I still love you baby, will you be mine again?"

 


	48. Chapter 48

"Jungkook, I want to but....."I hesitated, looking down and biting my lip.

"But what?" He asked quietly after I was silent for a minute.

"I want to...but you really did hurt me." I said, still not looking at him.  I heard him let out a soft sigh as he grabbed my hands.

"I know baby, and I know nothing I can say or do now will change what I did and said, and I hate that so much.  I won't ever forgive myself." He replied, squeezing my hands softly.

"I do love you, I'm just afraid of being hurt again." I sniffed, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Baby, I promise I will never hurt you like that again." He said as he rubbed the back of my hands with his thumbs.

"How can I believe that?" I sighed.  He was silent for a few moments, making me feel more and more anxious.

"I....I don't know... but if you give me another chance and be mine again, I promise I will spend all my time doing whatever I can to make it up to you, if you will let me." He assured me softly.  I let out a deep sigh, and looked up at him. The warmth coming from him made me feel so strongly, it almost made my heart hurt. 

"Please just don't hurt me again." I finally whispered after several moments of painful silence.  He let out a laugh in relief as he cupped my face in his warm hands, running his thumbs over my cheeks.  He scanned my eyes with a huge grin on his face before leaning forward and softly brushing his lips against mine. 

"Mmmm I've missed you." He said in a breathy voice between kisses.

"I missed you too." I replied as I started returning his kisses. I wrapped my hand up behind his neck and rested it there as he continued to kiss me softly.  I felt my heart pounding and fluttering as he finally pulled back and looked at me softly. 

"How about I make us some dinner?" I asked, giving him a warm smile.

"No, you should let me do it." He said standing up and pulling me with him.

"Really, let me do it.  I want to.  You have been losing weight, and you need to eat properly." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.  Yup, he definitely felt thinner.

"Well if you insist baby." He answered, kissing the side of my head.  I went to let go of him and leave, but he squeezed me tightly to him, not letting me move.

"Let's just stay like this a little bit longer." He mumbled against my head.  I closed my eyes and relaxed into his hold, feeling a warmth spread all over my body.  I was back home where I belonged.

***

"So you two are really back together?" Hoseok asked, looking back and forth between us.

"Yeah Hobi, we are really back together." Jungkook said with a grin, winking at me.  Yugyeom sighed and stood up from the couch, clearly exasperated.

"Yugyeomie..."I started, as I walked toward him. 

"I don't like this.  Not at all." He said in a low voice. 

"I know you are worried, but you don't have to be."  I tried assuring him, putting my hand on his arm.

"Noona, you shouldn't have let him talk you into it." He said, looking at me with such serious eyes.

"He didn't...I still love him." I said softly. He looked at me and relaxed his tense forehead with a sigh of defeat. 

"I....I hope he makes you happy, Noona." He replied, wrapping me up in a hug. 

"He does, he will." I replied, smiling.  He let me out of the big hug and looked over in Jungkook's direction.

"You better." He said, staring him down. 

"I will, you have my word." Jungkook nodded once at Yugyeom.  I walked back over to Jungkook and placed a soft kiss near his ear.  He grinned and put his arm around my shoulders as we went and sat on the couch together.  We just sat there cuddling and holding hands while watching a movie with the guys.  Things finally seemed to be returning to normal, making me feel a sense of relief and calm.  At one point during the movie, Jungkook scooted down and layed down with his head in my lap.  I softly ran my fingers through his hair, until his eyes started to droop, and every time he blinked, his eyes started staying closed a little longer each time. 

"You want to go to bed, baby?" I asked, leaning close to his ear.  He nodded as he started rubbing his eyes.  We said goodnight to everyone and walked to my room.  Before I could get the door closed, he had already taken his shirt off and was yanking his jeans off lazily. The sight  of him in a state of undress like that still took my breath away and made  my heart race.  He climbed under my covers and settled in as I got changed into my pjs, joining him after.  He laid on his back and stretched out his arm, inviting me to lay on his chest. I rolled onto my side and laid my head on his shoulder and chest resting my hand on his stomach.  He hummed a light little moan of contentment as I started moving my hand slowly back and forth over his muscles, placing gentle kisses on his chest.

"I really have missed you." I almost whispered.  He got a sleepy grin on his face, as he leaned his head onto mine.

"I missed you too baby, so so much." He said, in a groggy voice.  I smiled and relaxed, completly happy at that moment.  I would have been content to stay there forever, safe and warm in the arms of the man I loved.


	49. Chapter 49

Jungkook and I had been back together for a couple of weeks now and we still had not had sex.  He kept saying he wanted to take it slow but at this point I was ready to jump him.  It was very difficult to not press the issue, especially when we would be cuddling in bed and I could see or feel his arousal.  But today, I was going to take what I learned about being dominant from Jin, and change all of that.  I had ordered a piece of lingerie and it finally had come in today.  I pulled on the crotchless teddy and covered up with a baggy, oversized sleep shirt.  I anxiously waited behind his bedroom door, knowing he would be home any minute.  I heard him talking as he came in the house and headed to the room.

"No.....no she doesn't suspect anything.   Yeah....I don't want it to get complicated....not yet.  Ok, thanks.  Bye." He said as he hung up the phone.  I swallowed hard, nervous about the end of the the conversation I just heard.   I shook my head and pushed those thoughts away, since I didn't know the other end of the conversation. I had to give him the benefit of the doubt.  He walked all the way in the room and tossed his duffel bag on the floor, letting out a sigh.  When he was clear of the door I stood in the entry way and grinned at his back.

"Hey sexy." I said in a low voice.

"Fuck my ass!!!!' He shouted as he jumped and spun around, clutching his chest. 

"I didn't think you were into that." I said, stifling a giggle.  He let out a sigh and started laughing as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"You scared the shit out of me." He still chuckled, kissing my head. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I laughed as he let go of me.  I backed up and shoved the door shut behind me, turning the lock behind my back.

"What you doing there, babe?" He asked, as his eyes widened slightly and he swallowed.  I grinned as I took one very slow step toward him.

"I think you should take off your clothes." I said as seductively as I could possibly manage.  He bit his lip as he backed up a little bit, his legs almost hitting the bed behind him.  I slowly closed the distance between us as I saw him swallow again, a slight bulge forming in his sweatpants. 

"Babe, what are you doing?" He asked in a slightly breathy voice.  I placed a sucking kiss at the base of his neck near his collar bone as I rested my hand against his bulge.  He groaned and dropped his head back as I started rubbing his growing erection through his sweatpants, still sucking on his neck.  He started breathing heavier as he moaned slightly. 

"Mmmm baby, h-harder." He groaned.  I grinned against his skin as I kept the same pace, increasing the pressure just a tiny bit.  He groaned and almost whimpered, still breathing heavily.  I felt him get so hard as he let out pleading moans.  I removed my hand and stepped back as he looked at me with desperate and wanting eyes. 

"So are you going to take off your clothes now?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  He yanked his shirt off over his head, tossing it across the room, followed by the swift removal of his sweatpants and boxers.  He stood there before me naked and glorious.  I pushed him slightly making him drop back onto the bed.

"Baby?  What are you doing?" He asked with an almost amused expression on his face.  I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head, revealing the new lingerie to him.  He let out a groan as he grabbed hold of of his hard member, stroking it a few times slowly.

"Move up to the center of the bed." I commanded.  He nodded and shifted into position, licking his lips in anticipation.  I crawled up between his legs slowly, placing kisses and gentle nips to his beautifully toned thighs.   He let out little moans as he rolled his head back.  I took that opportunity to give a lick to his head dripping with precum.  He gasped and looked down at me, his mouth hanging open.  I held the base with one hand and gave his dick gentle little licks, staring him straight in the eye.

"Oh baby, you...oh God.  P-Please..." he breathed, as his hands started to grip the sheets and thrust upward toward my mouth.

"What do you want?" I asked, playing dumb as I stroked his length painfully slow.  He let out another whining moan as he tensed his muscles.

"You want my hand?" I asked as I stroked him faster for a minute, feeling him start to harden as precum started to flow.  He started breathing fast until I stopped, keeping my hand still at the base.

"Or do you want my mouth?" I said right before sliding his entire length in my mouth.  He lets out a low growling groan as I swirled my tongue around and bobbed my head up and down.  He reached his hand and gripped my hair as I moaned onto him.  He started thrusting his hips upward, almost making me gag as he hit the back of my throat.  I felt him throb, before I slid him all the way out of my mouth, making him groan.  I got up to standing position and walked a little further up the bed to where I was standing over his crotch.

"Or do you want this?" I asked as I slid my fingers over my pussy, rubbing it gently.  He breathed heavily as he watched me slide my fingers over my swollen clit, making me groan.

"Oh God yes.  Please, I want that!" He said, holding onto his dick.  I smiled as I kneeled, hovering right over his throbbing hardness.  I gripped the base and lowered slightly, rubbing his tip back and forth over my wetness.  He gripped onto the sheets, clenching his jaw tight.

"Oh God!" He grunted through his gritted teeth.  I grinned in satisfaction, feeling so powerful.   I slid onto him slowly as he dropped his mouth open, breathing heavily.

"Is that better?" I grinned as I slowly started to grind back and forth.

"Mmmm yeah baby.  You feel...aaahh so amazing." He moaned as I rolled my hips slightly.  I continued at a steady pace til I decided that if I was going to please him and be fully dominant, I had to step it up.  I was so nervous as I prepared myself but I knew I had to seem confident.  I stilled for just a moment, earning a look of pleading as he moved underneath me.  I leaned slightly over him and put one hand on his neck.  He dropped his mouth open and let out a little whimper as I started to move again.  I started to move hard and fast, feeling him throb inside me.  I couldn't help but moan as I felt my own body responding to all this stimulation.  I tightened my grip on his neck as I leaned more of my body weight onto that hand, moving hard.

"Oh...fuck....yes!" He grunted in a slightly strained voice.

"You like this Kookie?" I moaned as I felt myself getting closer, my body tensing.

"Yeahhh... mmmmm.... harder." He grunted, putting his hand over mine.  I increased the pressure a little more until I saw his eyes roll back in his head and his body started trembling.  He let out a garbled moan as I felt him harden and start to throb.  I continued like this for a few minutes until he tensed his body and felt rock hard inside me.

"You wanna cum for me?  I'm getting close!" I breathed as I felt that familiar pull in my stomach.  He nodded as he grabbed my hips and thrusted upward as much as he could.

"Oh... oh... ohhhhhh I'm coming." He grunted as I felt his entire body go rigid, shaking as he released inside me.  That caused me to reach my climax, riding it out for what felt like forever until I finally collapsed onto him.  He wrapped his arms around my back as we breathed heavily together, our hearts beating hard.  I placed a gentle kiss on his now sweaty chest and rested my chin on it, looking up at him.  His smiled so big at me, letting out a little chuckle.

"I like this confidence.  That was so sexy babe, you have no idea." He said, letting out a sigh.  I rolled off of him, immediately feeling our juices start running down my legs.

"I think you are gonna have to change your sheets." I giggled, looking at some of the mess. He rolled into his side and looked at me with a smile.  He put his hand up and pushed my hair away from my face before resting his hand on the side of my head.  His eyes scanned mine before he leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine.

"God, I've missed you." He breathed as he just rested his head there, closing his eyes.   I gave him a small kiss before scooting my body into his.

"I missed you too." I replied, nuzzling my head into his damp neck.

"I love you baby." He said softly as he rubbed his hand back and forth over my back softly.  My heart felt so warm at and full as they took in those 3 beautiful words. 

"I love you too."


	50. Chapter 50

"Jungkook, I have a question I wanted to ask you." I said as we sat down to dinner.  It had been burning in my mind most of the afternoon and I refused to let it poison me.

"Sure babe, what is it?" He asked, smiling.

"E-earlier...when you were on the phone...what did you mean?"I asked, slowly twirling the pasta around on my fork, staring down at it.

"What do you mean?" He asked through a bite of food.

"When you came in... I couldn't help but overhear.  You said something about not being suspicious or making things complicated yet." I nervously said as I looked up at him.

"Ohhh that.  Don't worry, I was talking about my mother.  She is wanting me to come home on break and I told my dad that I was going to stay here with my girlfriend.  He said my mother will insist on meeting you if she finds out and I just don't want to put you though that yet." He laughed, taking another bite.  I sighed in relief as I felt my heart ease up.

"Sorry if I seemed a little worried about that." I said, offering a slight smile.

"You don't have to apologize babe.  After what I put you through, I can understand why you would worry.  But I promise you baby, that's all it is." He replied.  He grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it slightly, offering me a sweet smile that made my heart melt.

"Well that is one thing you won't ever have to worry about.  You have already met my family." I smiled as he let go of my hand.

"What do you mean?" He asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"Yugyeom.  He is my only family.  I mean technically he's not even that but he's it." I shrugged.  Jungkook looked at me softly for a moment, giving me a small smile.

"I forgot.  I'm sorry baby." He said softly.

"Don't be, it's ok.  I am used to it by now so it's not like it upset me." I smiled.

"Do...do you mind if I ask what happened?" He asked softly, putting his fork down.

"I don't know really. I apparently was found with a group of kids in an abandoned shack.  I was only 4 so I don't remember anything.  Apparently there were about 5 of us ranging from a baby that was only about six months old to a 9 year old." I said as I wiped my hands on my napkin and looked at him.  I could see something flash in his eyes as his brow furrowed.  

"That is terrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He said as he grabbed my hand.

"It's ok.  Like I said, I don't really remember anything.  I have a faint memory of a baby crying in the middle of the night and I would go cuddle it and rock it as best as I could.  I couldn't remember if that was before we were found or after.  Apparently they split most of us up into different foster homes.  They kept me and the baby together, assuming that we might have been siblings, but they never knew for sure. From what I was told, the nine year old said he found me with the baby and brought us to the shack with the other kids.  We were only found because he got caught stealing food for us and told them where we were..." I trailed off when I noticed the sad look on Jungkook's face.

"Baby..." He said as he stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around me. 

"Do you know, I've never told anyone that before?" I said, slightly surprised at myself for talking so much about it.  He leaned back and looked at me, kissing me on the forehead. 

"I'm glad you told me.  I want to know everything about you." He smiled softly.

"Well, whatever you want to know, I will tell you.  But what about you?. How was your childhood?" I asked as he let me go.

"Eh fairly boring.  Only child, Mom is a teacher, dad works in an office.  Started dance lessons when my parents caught me constantly dancing to music as a kid and they said I had a knack for it. Nothing special." He replied as he sat back down.

"Sounds like a pretty special one to me." I smiled.  He gave me a small smile before wrinkling his forehead again.

"I just thought of another question.  You said they thought you and the baby were related.  What ever happened?" He asked.

"We never found out.  It's not like the state was going to run a test to see if we were related.  Plus I didn't even find out about it until a couple of years ago.  I just thought Yugyeom and I were always lucky to wind up together." I replied.

"Wait, it was Yugyeom?!  So you may really be related?!  Don't you want to find out?!" He asked, his eyes wide.

"I mean, it would be nice to know.  He doesn't even know about it.   He was already adopted by time I found out.   
He is my little brother either way, but it would be awesome if he really was." I grinned.

"So let's run a test!  You can run it without telling him and then if you are, great and if not he will never know." Jungkook smiled excitedly.

"Those tests can be expensive.  I may be able to one day, but I have to watch it while I'm here." I answered.

"Let me do it! Please babe, I would love to be able to do that for you." He said, looking at me expectantly. 

"Jungkook...you don't-"

"I insist." He said, cutting me off.  I felt tears welling up and blinked them away before they could fall.  I nodded and smiled, clearing my throat.

"Thank you, so much." I said as I looked at him warmly.

"You don't need to thank me.  I love you, and I want you to be happy." He smiled.  My heart started thudding hard as I leaned over, kissing him softly.

"I love you too Jungkook.  And I want you to be happy too." I smiled.

"You make me happy.  I mean after what you did for me earlier, how could I not be?" He winked.  I laughed and shook my head, looking fondly at the face of the man I was falling more in love with every day.

_________  
_________  
Fluffy Jungkook kills me ❤

 


	51. Chapter 51

"Babe it's here!!" Jungkook shouted as he came in the front door.

"What's here?" Yugyeom asked, looking at Jungkook. In his hand he held an envelope, a smile on his face. We sent the test off weeks ago and even though it felt like forever, I still didn't feel ready. He walked to me and held out the envelope. The guys were all looking over at us, as we stood in the middle of the kitchen. Everyone knew about it except Yugyeom, so they were all pretty curious as well. I reached out to take the envelope with shaky hands, letting out a big breath. As I held it in my hands I went to rip it open and hesitated. What if he wasn't? What if this proves I really am alone? At that moment, Jungkook closed his hands over mine, making me look up at him. He had a warm smile on his face.

"It's ok. This won't change how you feel will it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"N-no, never." I said in a determined voice. He let go of my hands and smiled. I started to tear at the corner and stopped abruptly.

"I can't do it. You have to." I said, pushing the envelope back into his hands. He sighed and gave me a little smile. He nodded as he tore the envelope carefully. As he pulled the paper out I looked away from him, not wanting to see his reaction. It was quiet for a moment, making me feel sick with anxiety.

"Here, look." He said, putting the paper in my hands. I squeezed my eyes closed as I gripped the paper in my hands.

"Baby, just look." He said softly. I nodded and opened my eyes, scanning the paper. As my eyes settled on the results, tears immediately flowed out of my eyes as I stifled a sob. Jungkook wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest. The guys all looked around nervously as Yugyeom jumped up.

"Noona! You're crying!! What's wrong?" He asked as he came into the kitchen. Jungkook released me from his arms and I turned to face Yugyeom. I wiped my face but fresh tears fell as I looked at his sweet face.

"Oh my sweet little brother." I said as I put a hand on his cheek.

"Noona you're worrying me." He said, his eyes full of concern and sadness.

"Yugyeom....you are my brother." I smiled through the tears.

"I know, but what's wrong?" He repeated, his own eyes looking a little teary.

"No Yugie, look." I answered as I handed him the paper. He looked at it with a wrinkled forehead for a moment before jerking his head up, looking at me.

"What?! How?!" He almost shouted as his eyes went wide.

"Yugyeom we have been together since the beginning. We were actually found together, that's why they never separated us. I never knew until a couple years ago after you were adopted and I lost contact with you." I said as I watched a couple tears roll down his face. He quick wiped them away and hugged me tight to him.

"You really are my noona." He said excitedly. I giggled and squeezed him back.

"You know what that means, right?" Hoseok piped up.

"What is that?" I asked, wiping my face as Yugyeom let me go.

"You kissed your brother." He laughed.

"Aaack! He's right!!" Yugyeom said, looking horrified. The guys all laughed, myself included despite my face burning with embarrassment.

"At least it wasn't anything crazy. It was quick and still just as embarrassing." I laughed. The guys all celebrated with us the rest of the evening, making everyone light hearted. I couldn't stop smiling sitting in between Jungkook and Yugyeom the rest of the night, completely content. Later that night I cuddled with Jungkook in bed, his arms wrapped around me.

"I have a brother." I mumbled against his chest, still in happy disbelief.

"Yes you do."He chuckled, kissing my head.

"And I know now all thanks to you." I said softly.

"Well I was happy to do it for you baby." He said in a gentle tone. I felt my heart swell and tears suddenly made their way out of my eyes, surprising myself.

"I can never thank you enough." I said in a wobbly voice. He let go of me and pulled back, searching my face.

"Hey, hey. It's ok baby. Don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry." He said as he cupped my face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. I looked up into his eyes and felt more tears make their way out of my eyes.

"I love you so much." I cried, as he continued to wipe them away. He leaned in and placed gentle kisses on my lips.

"I love you too." He smiled with such warmth. I cuddled back into him and laid against his chest. He held me close as the warmth from his body and the sound of his heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

The next morning I was woken by the buzzing sound of Jungkook's phone vibrating on the night stand.

"Babe your phone is ringing." I mumbled sleepily. I felt him move behind me and press into my back as he reached over to check his phone. He ignored the call after checking the screen, then layed back behind me. I could feel his morning wood pressing into my butt through his boxers as he cuddled close.

"Who called so early?" I asked, my voice still groggy.

"Just my mom."He replied in right next to my ear in his sexy morning voice. Chills ran down my spine, making me shiver and wiggle.

"Mmmmm baby, what are you doing?" He groaned slightly as he grabbed my hips, pressing into me. He kissed my neck softly, making me let out a tiny groan of my own. I flipped onto my back and looked over at him.

"You certainly woke up in a good mood." I giggled as I reached down and brushed him through the fabric. He grunted slightly and got up, straddling me. He rubbed his crotch against mine and leaned down, kissing the spot behind my ear. I giggled and wiggled slightly underneath him as he trailed the kisses over my neck and leaned up, looking down at me.

"Even your giggles are so sexy." He smiled as he slightly grinded into me again. I let out a tiny moan as he grinded a few times, making himself harder. He started grinding faster as we both started breathing heavier. Just then the door opened slowly.

"Mrs. Jeon, wait!" Taehyung's voice shouted from the hallway. Jungkook quickly whipped his head around to see his mother standing in the doorway. He quickly rolled off of me as I yanked the covers up, just barely peeking out of them.

"Mom! What are you doing here?!" Jungkook asked in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Jeon Jungkook, you would know if you would answer your phone. Now, are you going to introduce me to the young lady you were mounting or no?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. Jungkook scrunched his eyes shut, and sighed.

"Did you have to say mount? Ugh can you give us a minute?" He asked, running his hand through his messy hair.

"Yes, yes I suppose you must finish here. I'll wait out there." She answered.

"There will be no finishing now, trust me. We will be out in a minute, Mom." He said as he let out a sigh. She turned and closed the door as I covered my head completely.

"Oh my God your mom probably hates me already." I mumbled. He leaned over and pulled the covers down, kissing my cheek softly.

"Nah, it's not that bad. Come on, let's go." He said, patting my leg and turned to get out of bed. If I ever met his parents, I wanted to make a good first impression. Well, there went that idea.

_________________  
_________________  
Cannot handle this ❤

And cutie Yugyeom❤

 


	52. Chapter 52

Jungkook got out of bed and threw on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt as I just laid there in horror and embarrassment. He looked over at me and giggled, bending down to kiss my forehead. He offered me his hand to help me out of bed, which I reluctantly took. I slipped on my pj pants and my bra still feeling sick with embarrassment. Jungkook looked back over at me and gave me a warm smile. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight.

"You ok?" He asked as we swayed back and forth.

"I'm a wreck." I laughed, trying to shake off some of the tension.

"It could have been worse. You could have been naked or actually having sex, with you on top." He laughed as he let me go.

"Oh my God, I really wouldn't come out then. I don't really want to now!" I sighed as I raked my fingers through my hair. 

"It will be fine baby, I promise." He smiled as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I nodded as he took my hand in his and headed for the door.  Shit, I wasn't ready for this.  As we made our way down the hallway and into the living room, we saw both his parents sitting on the couch in the living room with a few of the guys trying to entertain them.  Now that I could see them, he had his mother's soft eyes, and his father's good looking features.  I slightly hid behind Jungkook as we walked into the room.  He let go of my hand and walked over with open arms to his mom and dad.  I stood there holding my hands, mainly looking at the floor.  I wanted to shrink into nothing and disappear from sight.  After he came out of their hug, he came back to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to his parents.  I stood there fairly rigid, trying to smile but barely able to look them in the eye. 

"Mom, Dad I want to introduce you to my girlfriend." Jungkook beamed. 

"I-it's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Jeon." I said quietly. 

"Jungkook has told me a lot about you! It's ok dear, you don't have to be so timid." His father said, offering me a warm smile.

"I'm sorry.  I'm just a little embarrassed." I said, feeling my face flush at the recent memory. 

"Don't worry, we were all young once." His mother laughed, shaking her head.  My eyes widened as I looked at Jungkook in disbelief.  I thought for sure his parents were going to be harsh because of what they caught me and their son doing or about to do.  His mother gave me a beautiful smile before walking over to me with her arms outstretched.  I stood there like a deer in the headlights as she took me in her arms for a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear.  You must be something special to have stolen our little Jungkook's heart." She said as she pulled away. 

"Th-thank you." I mumbled quietly.  Jungkook looked at me and grinned, offering me a playful wink.  I tried to smile and seem friendly as I could be but I felt so awkward.

"We brought breakfast for everyone if you want to come sit down and eat with us." His father said as he motioned to the dining room table.  I think in the time I had been here, we had sat at that table once.  

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Jeon!" Taehyung said excitedly as he jumped up and ran to the table.  Just then several more of the guys came through the door, all greeting Jungkook's parents.  I sat down with Jungkook at the table and watched as his mother hugged them all one by one, treating each one like they were one of her own sons.  His parents came and sat down at the table across from us, passing around the food to everyone.   Some of the guys got their food and went and sat in the living room, the house now filled with the delicious smell of breakfast and the sounds of laughter.   I sat there, nervously bouncing my leg under the table, barely picking at my food.

"So we heard you are a singer.   We would love to hear you sing sometime." His father said, offering me a big smile.

"O-oh.  I'm n-not that great." I said, chewing my lip.

"Oh stop that, I am sure you are or you wouldn't be here.  You must sing for us!" His mother replied.  I started nervously picking at my hands under the table and clearing my throat.   I jumped as I felt Jungkook's hand come under the table and rest on top of mine.  I looked up at him as he let go and then placed his hand on my knee, causing me to still my bouncing leg.

"Baby, why don't we sing them one of the ones we did for our first project together?" He said, taking my hand back and squeezing it.

"O-ok. Which one?" I asked.

"Ummm....the first one I think.  The soft one." He smiled.  I nodded as he got up and went back to his room.  I sat there, trying to avoid eye contact until he came back out of his room with his cell phone.  He started the instrumental track and we slowly sang our song together.  I had to avoid even Jungkook's gaze, so as not to get upset.  When we finished his parents clapped for us, extremely enthusiastically, the guys all grinning and joining in.  

"That was beautiful!  You two sound lovely together!" His mom said, smiling and looking back and forth between us.  

"Agreed." His father nodded.

"Thank you very much.  If you would please excuse me, I would like to go get showered and dressed, and I will be right back." I replied with a small smile.

"Of course, take your time." His mother responded as I stood up.   I quickly rushed off, and went and hurried making myself more presentable.  As I headed back, before I could get in the room,  I slowed to a stop as I heard slightly raised voices.

"I'm sorry but I believe you owe your mother and I an explanation, and saying that it is not your business to tell is not cutting it." His father said, sounding stern yet calm.

"I don't know what else I can say!  But it's not what it looks like, I promise!" Jungkook sighed.

"Young man, your father and I are deeply concerned!  How can we not be?  We just find out you have a girlfriend and then we receive a statement in the mail from a DNA testing facility for a paternity test!  She didn't have a child and you were making sure it was yours?" His mother replied firmly.

"No, I promise.  We have no kids!  And don't think badly of her like that!  She is very important to me, I love her." Jungkook replied.  Hearing him say all this to his parents and stand up for me, made my heart beat wildly.  If I ever had any doubt that he loved me, it evaporated right then and there.

"She seems nice but very cold and rigid.  Perhaps it is just her embarrassment." I heard his father say.

"That's must be it.   She is very nervous about meeting you both." Jungkook replied.

"I certainly hope so, Jungkook,  because as of right now,  I don't see you two fitting together at all.   She wouldn't really fit in the family very well." His mother answered.   I felt a little sick to my stomach and a lump forming in my throat. She was probably right, I probably didn't fit in to his lifestyle, or his family.  In fact, I had never fit in to anyone's family.

"Don't worry, Mom.  She is very kind and warm,  you'll see." Jungkook answered.  I took a deep breath and tried to push those thoughts away.  I had to just be brave.

_____________  
_____________  
He has that glare that cuts through you

 


	53. Chapter 53

"You feel better?" Jungkook asked as I walked into the room.  I didn't at all, but I just nodded and smiled as best as I could.

"So, why don't you tell us a little more about yourself.  Where did you grow up?" His mom asked, as soon as I sat back at the table.  At this point the food had been put away and everyone was lounging in comfort.

"All over really. I moved usually every one to three years." I answered, trying to relax a little more. 

"That had to be tough, not being able to settle down.  Do your parents relocate for work?" His father asked, taking a sip of coffee.  Jungkook grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I don't know who my parents are. I was orphaned at a young age and can't remember anything from before." I stated quietly.   The room for dead silent for a brief moment as I looked over from Jungkook to his parents.  His father had a slightly hardened look on his face and his mother had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were open wide. 

"That.....that is horrible.  I am so sorry, you poor sweet girl." His mom said, sounding choked up as she reached her hand across the table and took one of mine.

"It's ok.  I wasn't entirely alone though.  Yugyeom was with me from the beginning and thanks to Jungkook, I was able to find out that he is my real brother." I said, looking at Jungkook with a big smile on my face.  He leaned over and kissed my forehead before looking back at his parents and raising his eyebrows.

"Yugyeom is your brother?" His father asked, looking over at Yugyeom who was laughing at something one of the guys had said.

"Yes.  I didnt find out he might have been until after he was adopted.  But I can't tell you how happy I am that he is my brother." I grinned as I looked back at his parents. 

"So, that is what that paternity test was for.  I....I owe you both an apology.  I had doubts about your relationship and character because of a misunderstanding.  Please, forgive me." She said as she gave my hand a squeeze before letting it go. 

"It's ok, really. I could see how you could think those things, especially given my first impression. And  Jungkook is really someone special and I can completely understand why you would protect him from someone you may think wasn't good for him." I said, looking at Jungkook and smiling.  He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly before looking back to his parents.

"She is good for me.  She is the best for me." He said as he squeezed my hand.  His parents stayed the rest of the day and lightened up quite a lot after that conversation.  I loosened up too after a while and I had to say, his parents were really amazing people.  I could easily see how Jungkook wound up to be the kind of person he was.

"Well my dears, it is getting late and we have quite a drive back so we are going to head out now.  I am so happy to see you all again and it was wonderful to meet you.  You are a sweet girl and thank you for making my Jungkook so happy." His mother said as she gave me a hug, followed by his father.  His mother gave everyone a hug before she walked out onto the porch.

"Baby, go ahead and get ready for bed, I will be back in a minute." Jungkook said as he kissed my cheek.  I nodded as he walked out onto the porch with his parents.  I went back to my place, washed my face and changed into my pjs before climbing into bed.  I laid there for several more minutes before Jungkook walked in, closing the door behind him.  His eyes looked red rimmed and puffy as he pulled his shirt off quickly and slid into bed beside me.

"Kookie, are you ok?" I asked as I put a hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes.  He nodded and cleared his throat, giving me a tiny smile.

"Yeah I was just talking to my parents before they left.  They really like you." He smiled as he sniffed, putting his hand over mine. 

"They do?  Really?" I asked, slightly taken by surprise given their recent conversation.

"Yeah, they do.  They approve of you and I." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Well that's good.  I really like them, they are very nice." I smiled back at him.  He cupped my face in his hands and came in for a sudden and hard kiss, making me jump.  He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, making me groan and open my mouth.  He took that opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth, gently exploring it.  I started breathing heavier as my hand snaked around his back, pulling my body into his.  I felt his firm chest heaving too as we continued on.  I could feel the heat blooming in my stomach as he sucked on my tongue and let out a little moan.  We finally broke the kiss, our breaths heaving slightly.

"What was that for?" I asked, staring into his eyes. 

"I just love you so much.  Don't ever leave me." He said, as he leaned and kissed me over and over again before wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me tightly to him.  I felt his chest shudder slightly as he took a deep breath in.

"I love you too Jungkook and I won't leave you.  But something is definitely wrong baby.  You seem upset." I said as I patted his back.

"No baby, I'm not upset. Just thankful that I have you in my life." He replied softly into my ear. 

"Well, I am thankful that I have you too.  I wouldn't trade being right here, right now with you for anything." I smiled as I squeezed him tightly.   He scooted his body slightly as he laid back on his back, pulling me into him.

"Hey, what would you say to a picnic tomorrow?  The guys mentioned something about wanting to go out on one and said it is supposed to be really sunny and nice out." He suggested.

"That sounds great, babe.  I can't wait." I replied, nuzzling into his neck. 

"Then it's a date." He said softly as he ran his fingers through my hair.  I immediately became more relaxed and closed my eyes, savoring the feeling.  I had his heartbeat in my ear,  his skin against mine, and nothing in the world could make me happier.

_____________  
_____________  
Sorry this chapter wasn't that great but here is a pic of kookie!!!

 


	54. Chapter 54

"See? I told you I remembered where this place was!" Hoseok said as he parked the car. 

"Yeah, it only took you having us wander on these back roads for half an hour." Jin teased. As we got out of the car, Jimin shouted from the car behind us.

"Ya!  How about next time you use your GPS!  We are gonna wind up running out of gas out here." He hollered as he got out.

"Yeah yeah.  Just be happy we got here! It's the perfect spot!" Hoseok replied.  I had to admit, it really was.  There was a small hill down that opened up to a large field.  There was one, gigantic lone tree in the middle and a small pond at the far end before the forest started.

"Last one down sucks dick!" Taehyung shouted before tearing off running down the hill.

"Guess I don't mind being last." I said quietly, leaning into Jungkook. He laughed and smiled that beautiful smile of his as he took my hand and walked with me slowly down the hill.  As we reached the bottom we picked out a pretty spot slightly under the tree and spread out our blanket.   Yoongi was already laying on his blanket with his cap tipped over his eyes, Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon and Hoseok all played frisbee, and Jin and his girlfriend walked around the pond.  Jungkook laid down on our blanket and patted his shoulder,  motioning for me to lay down with him.  I couldn't help but get a silly grin on my face as I laid down beside him, cuddling into him.  The smell of the fresh air, his freshly laundered shirt, and his own scent was intoxicating as I buried my face in his chest.  He patted my back softly, drawing small circles with his fingers as he let out a soft sigh.

"Kookie, can I ask you something?" I said, picking my head up and resting my chin against his chest.

"Mmmm..." he responded, nodding at me.  I hesitated for a moment before continuing. 

"Do you promise you will be honest with me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, baby." He said as he looked up at me.  I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and took a breath.

"I know you got upset yesterday.  What made you upset? " I asked, biting my lip and staring down at his shirt.  He let out a sigh and sat up, forcing me to sit up with him.  He took my hand in his and held it tightly, kissing my fingers.

"Look...I didn't know how to tell you this...but as you know, scouts will come to campus every now and then.  Well, one happened to come and notice me.  They are offering me a position in their company as soon as this school year is over. " he said, staring at me intensely.

"That is great news!!! Why have you hesitated to tell me?" I replied, feeling proud and genuinely excited for him.

"Because....this job is going to require me to....ahem to uh...to move far away." He stumbled and hesitated.  I felt my heart drop and my throat tighten, but still trying to maintain my composure.

"Oh. So...are you...bre-...breaking up with me?" I asked, looking away, unable to look back into his eyes for fear of breaking down.

"No!! I won't break up unless you want to!  I just...can't expect you to wait around for me. I am thinking about rejecting the offer." He said softly.  I turned back to face him and stared him straight in the eye.

"No.  You can't do that baby. This is an amazing opportunity and you can't throw that away for me.  You will wind up resenting me later, and it would drive us apart. If you want to take it, then take it Jungkook." I said, squeezing his hand.  I could see his eyes getting slightly glassy and pink rimmed as I spoke.

"But....but what about you? About us?" He asked, his voice wobbling slightly.  I put my hand on his soft cheek, running my thumb softly back and forth over his smooth skin.

"If you want us to still be us, I will be right here.  I will wait for you." I said, swallowing back the tears that threatened to make their way out.  He let out a shuddering sigh as he kissed my hand over and over again before pulling me into him for a tight hug.  I melted against the warmth of his body and the strength of his hold.

"I was so worried that you would leave me." He said into my shoulder.

"Never." I breathed as he pulled me hard, causing me to be up on my knees.  He guided me onto his lap as he put one hand on my face and kissed me over and over again before I heard him sniffle. I pulled back to see one lone tear rolling down his cheek as he bit his swollen lips. I wiped it away and blinked back tears of my own as I stared at him quietly.

"I love you Jeon Jungkook." I said softly as I ran my hand through his hair, gently gripping his dark brown locks.

"I love you too.  Forever and always." He breathed before coming in for a soft and passionate kiss.   We spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms, watching everyone else enjoy the day.  I couldn't help but feel an ache every time I thought about leaving his arms, even for a second.  I had to savor every moment I had with him before he left.  Even though we had several months, it didn't feel like that would be nearly long enough. 

__________________  
__________________  
I still have not gotten over these

 

 


	55. Chapter 55

 

The rest of the school year went by way too quickly after knowing that Jungkook and my close relationship had a deadline.  We spent every waking moment when we weren't in classes, together. We were as inseparable as we could possibly be, and I loved every minute of it.  But unfortunately, the horrible day rolled around quicker than either of us wanted.  I closed the bedroom door, sighing as I finished towel drying my hair.  Jungkook reclined on the bed, his eyes never leaving me.

"What are you looking at?" I giggled, as I stretched my arms up over my head.

"You.  I don't want to forget a thing about you.  So I don't want to stop looking you for one second until I leave tomorrow." He sighed, giving me a half-hearted smile.  I slipped my sweatpants off and climbed up onto the bed as he bit his lip, grinning. 

"Don't worry, we will Skype and text and talk every day, so I won't let you forget." I smiled as I laid beside him.  He leaned over and pressed his soft, full lips into mine, gently brushing his tongue on the inner edge of my bottom lip. I opened my mouth more, giving his soft tongue entry as he brushed it against mine. 

"I'm going to miss everything about you.  Your irresistible lips." He started as he deepened the kiss again, causing me to let out a soft moan. 

"Your soft and gorgeous neck." He continued as he trailed his wet kisses down my jaw and neck, stopping at the sweet spot on my neck as he sucked on it hard.   I started to breathe heavier as he sucked on my skin and nipped at it gently, leaving a hickey that wouldn't be gone any time soon.  He slid his hands up my shirt and lifted it up over my head before continuing his kisses downward.

"Your beautiful, firm breasts." He breathed as he took one of my already hard nipples into his mouth.  I moaned and arched my back slightly as he sucked on it softly, rolling his tongue over it.  He pulled away, hovering his open mouth over my now wet nipple, breathing hard.  He trailed his hands up and down my body as he let one come to rest against the damp crotch of my panties.

"Mmmm I'm really gonna miss feeling this." He groaned as he patted his hand softly over my core. He grinned as he slipped his finger underneath the edge of my panties and slid them down, completely exposing me to him.  He got up onto his knees, revealing the large bugle in his pants, as he palmed himself through the fabric.  I smiled at him, my heart rate increasing, my breath catching in my throat as he slid his boxers and pants off.

"Jungkookie..." I breathed, biting my lip.

"And I will most definitely miss this." He smiled as he leaned up over me and sunk himself completly into me. I groaned loudly, arching my back as he started to move slowly, his hard thickness sliding in and out of me at a slow pace.  He hit my g-spot hard, making me shout out his name followed by a string of curses. I gripped at the sheets as he moaned my name, starting to thrust harder and faster.

"Jungkook-ahhhh!!!" I shouted as he snapped his hips hard, ramming into me hard.  I felt that familiar heat pooling in my belly, signaling that my climax was not too far away.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good!" He said, breathlessly.  He sped up the pace as I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

"Oh God, I'm- ughnnn oh so close." I almost whined.  The lusty and dark look he got in his eyes as he let out a breathy moan of his own was my undoing.  I arched my back as I came undone around him, throbbing and tensing my entire body.

"Shit baby, your gonna make me- ahhhh!" He moaned and breathed heavily as his thrusts became sloppy, riding out his climax as he came deep inside me.  When we both finished, he pulled out and we laid there, trying to catch our breath. 

"Yeah, I'm most definitely going to miss that." I laughed softly, looking over at Jungkook.  He laid on his back, a big grin on his face, still breathing heavily with a slight sheen of moisture on his forehead and neck.  He rolled onto his side and kissed me softly before leaning up over me.  He reached over to his bedside table and rifled around in the drawer for a minute before removing his hand and leaning back.

"Close your eyes for a minute." He said softly as he held onto my hand.  I raised one eyebrow at him, not sure where this was leading before complying. 

"Baby, I am promising you right here, right now, that I will wait for you.  I will remind you every day how much I love you and that I will never forget a thing about you." He said softly.  I felt him slip a ring onto my right hand ring finger, making my eyes jolt open. 

"Jungkook..."I breathed, looking down at the thin, plain metal band.

"This was my grandmother's ring, it was my my mom's after, and now it is yours, baby.  I am using it as a promise ring to show you how important you are to me, and that I don't plan on ever forgetting or ever leaving." He smiled.

"Oh Kookie." I said softly as I wrapped  my arms around his neck and pulled myself close to him.  We spent the rest of the night locked in each other's arms, until we fell asleep, happy and exhausted.

*******

"Well that is everything.  I will be ready in a second." Jungkook said to the cab driver as he closed the trunk.  He gave all the guys manly hugs and pats on the back until he came to me.  He wrapped his strong, warm arms softly around my back, pulling me in to his embrace. 

"I love you so much, babe. I am going to miss you more than I can say." He breathed against my neck.  I nodded, afraid to say anything, knowing I couldn't hold back my tears much longer.

"I love you too." I whispered in a strained voice.  He let go of our embrace and cupped my face in his big hands, kissing me softly over and over again. 

"I will call you when I land." He said as he let go of me.  I watched him as he climbed into the cab and shut the door.  I felt my heart ache as he turned and waved and blew me a kiss through the back window as the cab pulled out of sight.  As soon as he was, I cupped my hand over my mouth and stifled a sob, feeling like my heart was breaking.

"Oh noona. Don't worry, you will see him before you know it." Yugyeom said softly he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.  I leaned into Yugyeom and let him comfort me as I wept into his shirt.  I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but feel lost.  When Jungkook left, he took my heart with him.  I knew deep down that it would take me a long time to feel some semblance of normal again.

________________  
________________

My goodness...

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

******* **One** **year** **later** *******

"Noona? Where is my cap?!" Yugyeom shouted in a panicked voice. 

"Calm down, it's right here." I said as I walked into the living room and reached up to place it on his head. 

"Thanks.  Are you nervous?" He asked, adjusting the angle of the cap to his liking.

"I'm more excited than nervous.  Graduation is a big step for us, considering everything we have been through and everything we have overcome to be here." I replied, adjusting my own cap.  I couldn't believe we were graduating all together.

"How do I look?" Taehyung asked, walking toward me, standing tall.

"You look very handsome." I smiled, giving him a slight wink.  He gave me a big boxy smile before letting out a deep sigh.

"What's the matter Tae?" I asked, furrowing my brow at his sudden change in demeanour.

"I just wish Jungkook could be here with us." He sighed, looking down a little bit. 

"I know, me too.  He tried really hard, but the company wouldn't let him off yet.   But at least he is coming to visit for a couple of weeks soon." I replied, trying to keep that thought at the back of my mind. 

"Yeah, but we are not gonna be in the dorms anymore at that point.  And Jin hyung is moving over state lines to be with his finance!  It's just gonna be so different." He said, looking pretty upset.

"It will be, but they are all good changes.  Jin is so happy and finally found his calling, so he is moving on to bigger and better things. I know it's hard Tae, but try to think positively!" I said as I took his poor little pouty face in my hands and squished his cheeks slightly.

"Ok, I'll try." He mumbled as he let out one more little sigh.  I pulled him in for a firm hug and kissed him on the cheek before stepping back to give him a big smile.

"Don't worry, it will be great." I smiled.  My phone ringing interrupted our conversation, making me jump.  I smiled as I looked at the name that popped up on the screen.

"Hey baby!" I said excitedly as I answered it quickly.

" _Well hey babe.  How_ _are_ _you_ _feeling? Are you nervous? Excited?"_

 _"_ Yeah, a little of both.  I feel better now hearing your voice." I replied as my heart started to beat harder and spread warmth through my body.

" _I just wish so_ _much_ _I_ _could_ _be_ _there_ _with_ _you_ _right_ _now_ _to_ _see_ _those_ _flushed_ _cheeks of_ _yours_ _.  I hate_ _that_ _I_ _can't_ _."_

"It's ok Kookie, I understand." I said, trying to sound as light hearted as possible.  In truth, I was a little disappointed but I didn't want him to know that.

" _Hey dumbass,_ _it's_ _the_ _other_ _way! Ugh, now_ _I_ _will be_ _lucky_ _if_ _I'm_ _not late!  Sorry babe, this driver_ _doesn't_ _seem to_ _know_ _where_ _the hell he is going_ _and_ _now_ _I'm_ _probably_ _going_ _to be_ _late_ _for an_ _appointment_ _now_ _."_

"I'm sorry.  I can't stay on the phone anyway, we are about to get going.  But I love you baby, so much." I said as I felt my heart get heavier with longing.

" _I_ _love_ _you too.  I will_ _call_ _you_ _after_ _.  Bye babe."_

I let out a little sigh as I put my phone on vibrate and stuck it in my pocket.

"You guys ready?" Jimin chirped as he popped the front door open. 

"All ready." Yugyeom replied as he offered me my arm.

"Let's go." I smiled as I squeezed his arm.  We walked to the door and I climbed in next to Yoongi, Yugyeom sitting on the other side of me.

"Oh Noona, I thought of a great idea! Since my last name comes way before yours alphabetically, I will be done getting my diploma a good bit before you will. When I'm done, I'm going to run and sit in the family section designated for you so I can wave and cheer for you.  Make sure you look for me!" Yugyeom grinned.

"That's sweet of you, thank you." I smiled as I leaned into him.  The guys all chatted excitedly as we made our way to the auditorium.  When we took our assigned seats, I looked to see myself seated near Jimin who offered me a thumbs up and a big smile.  The graduation speech started and before I knew it, they were starting to hand out diplomas.  I clapped and cheered loudly for everyone one of the guys as they proudly walked across that stage and grabbed their diplomas.  When Yugyeom walked across, I stood and cheered like other family members had been doing.  His face was so bright and happy as he turned and waved to his parents and then to me, blowing me a kiss.   Not too long after,  I found myself standing in line, close to going up on stage. I took a deep breath and wiped my sweaty palms on my robe, trying to settle my nerves. As I stood by the edge of the stage, waiting for my turn I couldn't help but think of Jungkook's face smiling at me. I held on to that image as I walked out onto the stage and heard claps and a couple very loud cheers of the guys. I took my diploma and turned to look at the audience, looking for Yugyeom standing and cheering. Instead, I stopped dead in my tracks and froze.  
  
  
  
  


I don't know how or when he got there but I felt like I could suddenly fly.  I ran off stage and down the stairs, heading toward the audience.  Jungkook walked out into the isle and opened his arms wide as I crashed into him, wrapping my arms tightly around him.  He kissed me softly before pulling back and offering me a huge smile.

"Congratulations baby." He said softly as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.  I wiped away happy tears as I wrapped my arms back around him and nuzzled into his neck. 

"My God, I've missed you." I breathed, taking in his scent that I had been longing for.

"Come on baby, let's go.  I think we are distracting people." He whispered.   I didn't care, but I did lift my head and look around to see several people around us staring. I couldn't help it, I didn't want to separate from him. He took my hand in his and laced our fingers together as we walked up the aisle and out into the lobby before making our way outside into the pretty spring day.  As soon as we made our way into the lawn under the blooming trees, he pulled me back into his arms and kissed me fast and deep.  It was like every fiber of my being that had been lying dormant suddenly woke up and coursed with electricity.  I squeezed him tightly to me as he played with my tongue, kissing me with so much passion until we both had to break to catch our breath.

"You don't know how much I have missed you, missed us together." He smiled as he took my face softly in his hands. 

"I have too.  How did you get here?" I asked, still almost feeling it was too good to be true.

"I asked off again in exchange for helping out a few people and they agreed.  I wasn't about to miss your graduation, though I am afraid I am making you miss yours." He said as he took a step back so he could look at me. 

"It means so much that you are here." I said as I squeezed his hands softly.  There was a soft look in his eye as he brought my hand up to his face and kissed the back of it over and over again. 

"I couldn't be away from you another minute, which is why I came to ask you if you would come move in with me.  I don't want to be apart anymore." He said as he squeezed my hand again.

"J-Jungkook are you s-sure?" I asked as I felt my face flush and my heart beat quickly.

"When I am with you, I feel complete and whole again.  I have never been more sure of anything in my life, well except for one other thing." He smiled.

"And what is that?" I asked.  I felt the strength drain from me as he dropped down to one knee in front of me and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Not only do I want you to move in with me, I want you to do so as my wife." He said, smiling his biggest smile ever.

"J-Jungk-kook..." I stuttered as I stifled a sob, bringing my other hand up to my face.

"So baby, will you marry me?" He asked, biting his lip nervously.  I nodded as he laughed and stood up, wrapping his arms around me.  He kissed me hard before he pulled back and slipped the ring onto my finger.

"This was also my grandmother's ring.  I got it when I got the other ring from my mother." He smiled, placing the simple get elegant ring on my finger.

"You've had it that long?" I asked, trying to wipe all the tears away and stop sniffling.

"Yeah.  That day my parents visited, I told them that you were the one.  I told them that I never wanted to be without you and that you were the single greatest thing that had ever happened to me.  My mother said that she had never heard me talk about anyone that way and that if that was how I really felt, then she said they would welcome you to the family with open arms." He smiled again.  I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again, feeling like I was on top of the world. 

"I love you so much and I can't wait to be a part of your family." I grinned as I kissed his lips softly.  

"You are already my family." He smiled, pulling me as close as humanly possible.  I sighed and relaxed into him in complete bliss. I went from an orphan who had no one to having a brother and now a soon to be husband.  I could have never guessed my life would turn out like this and frankly, I couldn't have asked for it to get any better than this.

______________________  
______________________  
Ahhh look at this gorgeousness

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading BTS Boys Next Door! I hope you were able to get some enjoyment out of it. I know it wasn't as long as the last BTS themed fanfic, but I didn't want to drag the plot out for the sake of making it longer. I still have more books in the works, four more to be exact. The next one to come is "Yes Sir" which is a Namjoon focused one. First chapter is out now! Thank you to all of my lovely readers for all your reads, comments and votes! It means so much!!! Much love to you all! 사랑해요! 고마워요


End file.
